One Step Left
by danisnape
Summary: What would have happened if Dobby had flinched and taken one step to the left, leaving Hermione behind to fend for herself and thus causing a terribly different outcome of the war.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my standard disclaimer of not making any money off of this fan-fiction. Thanks for letting us play with your realm, JK._

* * *

_I couldn't blame him. He tried to save me._

We both saw the knife coming straight for his chest and I could tell he flinched in fear.

I'm not sure how I knew, but I _knew_ he was about to do his type of apparating to get us out of Malfoy Manor.

But he took that extra moment to spare his own life.

And that's why I'm here, locked away in the dungeon, probably to be tortured to the brink of insanity like the Longbottoms before I'm executed.

It's dark in here; I bet Ron used that device from Dumbledore. Apparently there were others down here, including a goblin.

It would be like Harry to go back and save everyone, even after what happened in the Department of Mysteries.

And yet, I'm here. Alone. With the dead body of Wormtail to keep me company.

Footfalls alerted me of someone coming down the stairs, but as I was behind bars, there was nowhere I could really hide.

"Granger." The voice was flat and raspy; and I could tell it belonged to someone as resigned as I was in this war. Lights came on, and it was almost too much for my eyes.

As she came down the stairs, the poise and grace she had stood starkly against the tattered and spell-torn robes she wore. Her robes were supposed to be pale blue, but now were stained with the brown of drying blood.

Her ice-blue eyes met mine, and the sheer flatness of them made the floor drop out from beneath me. Those same eyes were dead as they stared at me as Bellatrix tortured me. She had just stood there and watched helplessly as her deranged sister had her way with me in front of everyone.

"Forgive me if I don't offer my condolences, Mrs. Malfoy." I said, mustering the last of my Gryffindor Bravado. If she was going to hex or kill me, I'd rather have her be angry at me than look so broken.

"That was my son's wand. That it worked well enough for you to have done that is just..." She seemed confused and disgusted. "unexpected."

I had sliced the man in half with the Sectumsempra curse. I only regret having done it so low on his abdomen that it bisected his colon. The smell was probably going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"So what's to happen with me? Azkaban? More torture by your sister? Or is it too much to ask for a swift death?" My voice quivered as I asked. I didn't want to die, but what else could happen? You-Know-Who was on his way and angry, Harry had said.

"The Dark Lord is very angry over the loss of Potter, and not so much over my husband. In fact, he is quite... 'fascinated' with you." She said the word with a bit of disgust, but I could have sworn she had pity. "My son's wand had switched allegiances to you apparently, and with it, you have claimed certain spoils of war."

"I had heard that wands choose their wizards, but what other spoils of war are you speaking of?"

"You defeated my husband on his own land in a duel. Pureblood tradition states that you claim all that was his."

My mind flashed through the entire ordeal. _Dobby and my boys attacked, I got away from Bellatrix, and Dobby took one step to the left as the knife severed his arm and they all disappeared. I fell upon a severed arm and a wand was pressing between me and the floor, and I used it to cleave Lucius in half. The wand was mine. The duel was mine. The Manor was mine._

"Including his wife."


	2. Chapter 2

_Including his wife?_ No... that makes no sense. _What would I do with a wife?_

"You cannot be serious."

"The Dark Lord follows the Old Traditions, Granger. And he is demanding reparations for his losses." Narcissa's composure seemed to be mostly out of a sense of shock; as if she defaulted into some semblance of 'polite'.

"What does that mean?"

"You are to take Lucius' place, as it were. After a fashion." Her face pinched somewhat as she said it. _Probably disgusted at the mere idea_

"I'd rather die than be a Death Eater!" I spat, knowing that I had no choice if he decided to bestow a Dark Mark upon me.

"No, you stupid Mudblood, he would never allow the likes of you take the Mark!" She snapped, and she flinched in pain. "I apologize sir, miss" she amended quickly, "oh shite. It appears that I am indeed your wife. Certain bonds I had with Lucius have apparently transferred to you. One of them is I cannot speak rude or ill towards you without pain."

"That's barbaric!" I replied, wondering what other spells bound us together.

"It is what it is; and if you refuse The Dark Lord, both of our lives are forfeit." I looked at her and realized that she had no say in any of this. She was as much a pawn as everyone else; while she was no innocent, she was never an active participant either.

"What reparations does he want?" I asked, confused at the current situation.

"Between your intelligence and magical ability and my status as a Pureblood, he desires us to produce offspring. You've seen the likes of Crabbe and Goyle's progeny, and Bellatrix is barren."

"But we're both witches! Surely he knows we can't..." _Polyjuice could be used, right?_ There probably was some sort of potion for this already.

"Either this is sport for the madman to watch us fail or he... it doesn't matter. I plan on surviving."

Narcissa lifted her wand, and a series of arithmantic equations appeared. It was complex yet stunning in its focus. The probability line for Lucius faded away into nothing, adjusting other nearby lines only slightly. A golden line split in two, one dropping sharply and ending while the other wavered and rose, darkening slightly. Narcissa seemed to notice this as well before she banished the equations.

"Problem with applying binary theory is that you need to define all possible variables to get a more precise probability." I mumbled, forgetting this wasn't Hogwarts any more.

"I know Arithmancy quite well, Granger... It was how my family could afford to pay Abraxas' Dowry request." I knew that the Purebloods still had arranged marriages, but the Blacks had to hand over Galleons to ensure a wedding took place?

"I didn't know. I..." _What could I say? Am I sorry for her place in life?_

"Show me your arm, Granger." Her wand was out and already cleaning the wound that her sister gave me. "She and The Dark Lord aren't the same people from twenty years ago." From a hidden pocket she pulled out a small bottle of dittany, and charmed a bit of my sleeve into bandages. As she applied the dittany and wrapped my arm, a warmth began to build within me. My breathing went shallow as her bare fingertips touched the inside of my forearm and grazed my skin. Her slightest touch had overwhelmed me utterly, and if it weren't for these bars between us I would...

_What in Merlin was that?_ I wondered as the sensation ended as she pulled away. Narcissa also seemed to be affected by it, but composed herself into a cool demeanor.

"I shall fetch you more suitable garments for when we must present ourselves to The Dark Lord." She mercifully left the lights on as she left the dungeon, careful to step around the body of wormtail.

As the door upstairs opened, I could barely make out the hushed whispers.

"...think you're doing, Bella?"

"...congratulate you new husband, Cissy..."

"...not to be harmed!" A sharp cackle broke through the air.

"Such strong words from the Mudblood's Broodmare. It disgusts me to know that my sisters have stooped to whore themselves out to the filthy muggles."

One of the sisters stomped away as another came down the stairs. Disheveled black hair and bright, twisted eyes faced me. "So the Mudblood went and raised her station! Here's some friendly advice from your new sister-in-law... You'll never sully my sister nor my family's reputation!"

_That really wasn't advice_, I thought errantly as Bella's wand was trained on the dead body of Wormtail.

"I'd love to stay and watch, little girl, but I'll need an alibi as well as ditch this spare wand." Bellatix cackled as she ran up the stairs and warded the door as she left. _That was oddly logical and thought out for her._

The corpse began to spasm its limbs to get up, as its death rattle grew louder. _Harry faced this with Dumbledore! What did they do?_

Something about light, right? _Wish I still had that wand... I should be safe behind the bars here, right?_

The corpse of Pettigrew began to shamble its way toward me, with the only thought to feed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've written a lot of this up already and will happily appreciate feedback. I also have a deviantart under this same name in case you're interested to read other stuff of mine.

* * *

I was safe behind the bars here.

It couldn't get through.

_But the door upstairs was sealed and silenced. They'd never hear me scream as it begins to eat my lungs..._

The loud clang of the gate shook me out of my thoughts. It was up and grabbing the bars, trying to pull them apart to get to me. I backed away from it, my back against the far wall as it pulled at the entry but the gate's lock remained firm.

_I'm safe here I'm safe here it can't get me I'm safe here..._

The inferi couldn't feel pain; so it was able to pull with superhuman strength with that damn silver hand and wouldn't feel exhausted. And the hinge pin was starting to bend under the stress.

_So much for a magically locked gate when the hinge is the weak point..._ I thought as I realized that the gate was going to give way.

I need something to scare or hold it off, and I have no magic... what could I do before I had a wand? _THINK!_

The squelch of distressed metal gave way as the door dislodged itself and the Inferi stumbled forward. Its movements were jerky and... unnatural. _Coming at me oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..._

I panicked, and raised my hands up in front of me, remembering the bluebell flames I was able to hold onto and not scorch myself.

Cool, blue flames sprung from my hands. I used to keep this in jars so I could read by in the evenings, so I wasn't really scared of it. I hoped that the thing in front of me was, though.

"BACK OFF OR I'LL THROW THIS AT YOU!" I yelled, hoping that it understood. Rationally, I knew Inferi didn't understand language... only to feed. But screaming seemed to help.

The corpse stumbled and stopped in place, eyes wary on the flames. I had a standoff with a zombie bent on eating me, and only one of us could feel fatigue.

What once was Wormtail's silver hand reached out towards me, testing the bluebell flame. _It couldn't feel the heat anyways..._

Merlin.

It knew the fire couldn't burn him.

Lurching forward, the Inferi grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me in. I doused it in the bluebell flames and shoved away, scrambling up the stairs to the doorway. _I can manage a wandless unlocking charm, right? This is my house now..._ I thought in vain as I came up against the warded doorway.

The Inferi, still looking like a waxy version of Wormtail, stood up and looked at itself on fire. It didn't seem to care, and started to come after me.

With this door warded shut, I was as good as trapped in a dead end.

The scuffing sounds of it shambling towards me had me wonder if it could handle the concept of stairs. _Maybe I'm safe_

True to form, as the Inferi hit the bottom step, it fell forward. And started to crawl up the stairs at me.

Panicking, I screamed. I yelled. It was coming after me and there was nothing I could do.

"NARCISSA!" I screamed, hoping she would be back by now. _Never thought I'd ever be screaming for her help..._

The thunk-thunking of its knees jerkily pushing the Inferi up the stairs made me look at it, and my eyes were stuck on the empty eyes as its fingers grasped my ankle and pulled me down to the ground. The bluebell flames engulfing it made it all the more eerie, since it was on fire but not burning.

Kicking with my other heel, its head was knocked back momentarily as I crab-walked into the corner, hoping the door would open. I shut my eyes as I felt hands seize on my shoulders, tears streaming down my eyes as I expected the feeling of teeth sink into me.

"Incendio!" came Narcissa's voice from above me, her left arm wrapping me protectively. Wormtail really as on fire now, and she sent it flying back with a banishing charm, making a sickly crunch as its skull cracked on the back wall.

I scrambled to my feet, burying my head into her embrace. I could smell the flesh burning and the hair and clothes singing in the air, knowing that the only way to stop this was a complete immolation. She felt warm and safe and I held her tight, needing that sense of security.

The smell was acrid and I buried my nose into her robes to avoid breathing it in, and realized where I was. _I'm cuddling Narcissa Bloody Malfoy!_

Gathering my resolve, I pulled away, and it hurt. I wanted to be by her. _To touch her. I needed her._

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Her eyes held concern.

"I guess we're on a first name basis." I took a step away and my ankle had a shooting pain of heat. "Ankle..." I managed before her wand was already healing it.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you before dinner. For our sake, go along with whatever he says." Narcissa's voice had wavered, and I didn't like that. She should stand proud and certain, not look beaten like this.

"Why are you helping me? Healing me?"

"It's hard to explain; if you'll allow me..." Narcissa's hand reached towards me and I wanted to nuzzle it, but backed away in anger.

"I'm a smart witch, tell me." I clenched my jaw and resolved myself to not turn into jelly at her touch. _Perhaps holding onto anger helps._

"I'm your wife. It's a modified compulsion curse. It was designed to strengthen the arranged couples, as you can imagine." She cupped my cheek, and I moaned into it. "If I were hurt, you'd blast your way through Hades if you had to."

"You didn't love Lucius?" I asked, my fingers trailing over her knuckles. _Why does this feel so good with her? And why am I asking about her love life?_

"I had a duty to fulfill. Before we were Bonded, I found him handsome enough... for a man. Odette wasn't as thrilled, considering. It came as quite a shock when Draco told his he wished to date her daughter Pansy." Somehow the back of her knuckles were brushing against my lips, so I laid a gentle kiss upon them. This memory bothered her and I didn't like it. _Or was I jealous of Odette Parkinson?_

"See, Hermione? It's not so bad once you accept it; in fact, it will lessen once we have produced a new heir." Narcissa's eyes closed as she leaned in towards me. _She's going to snog me?_

I pulled away, disliking the feelings ripping through me. "I want my free will!" Narcissa's eyes opened sadly, and nodded.

"I know, Hermione. In fact, it makes me somewhat glad to realize that you're not going to take advantage of me. For that at least, I'm grateful." My heart sank for her. "I was taught from a young age I'd never be allowed to spend my wife with another witch, and I'd have to overlook my husband's infidelity."

"Do all of the Pureblood families do this?" I asked, trying to stay on a path of logic. Narcissa's smile was wistful.

"Not anymore; Cordelia Zabini never allowed it. You would think that husband number six might opt for the Bonding purely out of self-preservation..." a shy smile graced her lips, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. _Being married to Narcissa might not be that bad after all._ I looked at the clothing she had for me. The look in her eyes betrayed how much she didn't want to be around Voldemort. She opened a door nearby and lead me into an opulent bathroom.

"You'll need to change, and remember: don't anger him. He's..." she swallowed her fear, "prone to outbursts. Help me protect my son and I'll be the best wife for you. To hell with what others say about us." Her eyes watered slightly as she placed the robes on the counter and turned her back to me. I couldn't tell if she was being modest or wanted to hide her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I think I'm going to do a few parts in third person where Hermione isn't in order to show semi-canon compliance as well as to keep the story line coherent... meanwhile, at shell cottage...

AN2: I'm reposting this because there was confusion about Dobby's demise.

* * *

Harry had decided to give Dobby's remains a muggle funeral as Bill and Fleur took in the other prisoners from Malfoy Manor. As he buried the brave house elf, he cried as he knew he couldn't get back into the Manor to rescue Hermione. His earlier row with Ronald didn't help either.

_Harry immediately knew that something went wrong when they left Malfoy Manor. His quiddich skills had his eyes tracking the dagger flying towards them just like any Golden Snitch, but he knew he was unable to stop it as they twisted into nothingness. The impact of the House Elf into Harry made him drop a wand; the abrupt shock reminded him of the car crashing into the Whomping Willow._

_The split second of being everywhere and nowhere seemed to last for an eternity as a wail of pain hit their ears, a squickening noise of a kicked puppy and snapping bones as the boys realized that the House Elf was bleeding freely from where his other arm should have been... _

_Then there was the landing. The impact with the ground was worse than the first time he had used a Portkey; he had no control of the landing as he and Ron stumbled and tripped over the lifeless body of Dobby. The elf was pale grey; there was almost no blood left inside him as he turned to ask Hermione for some Dittany to tend to Dobby's wounds._

_That was when they finally realized that Hermione had been left behind. The lurch in his stomach winded him, and Harry frantically tried to figure out how to go back for her._

_"Harry, we can't rescue her!" Ronald cried, his eyes redder than his hair. "If anything, they'll kill her and it will be the best thing f__or her!"_

_"How can you say that! She's like a sister to me!"_

_"I love her! And you know we've got a mission to complete. You two kept going without me and we're going to have to do the same without her!"_

_"But she was the brains of the group." Harry said sadly, reflecting on the truth of his words._

_"I'm not too shabby when it comes to strategies. Look, we have to get into Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. I'll talk to the goblin while you take care of Dobby." Harry put his anger and tears into the shovel as he dug the small grave._

Harry filled in the dirt and made a makeshift tombstone, not noticing the rest of the witches and wizards behind him. "Rest in peace, Dobby."

Bill spoke up first. "Harry, whatever Albus had you do, we can help."

Ron thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, we could use a curse-breaker, specially if we're going after horcruxes."

"Mon Dieu! Horcruxes?!" Fleur's eyes widened in shock. Bill looked to her in trepidation.

"Sweetie, what's that? I've broken through some of the toughest traps laid by King Ramses and never even heard of that."

Fleur spat it out, disgustedly. "Soul-splitting magic. Makes one unable to fully die... We're going with them; they won't be able to break into Gringott's without us."

Ron didn't seem too convinced. "I guess we can use her to flirt with a guard or two to get us in under the cloak..."

Bill rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "You've never seen an angry Veela, have you? Wings and fireballs, they have. Stuff of bloody terror."

Fleur smiled something sinister. "Why else do you think I'm with this man? He knows how to deal with me. Harry, we come with you, but you make sure Ronald doesn't get in my way."

"Why you worried about me?"

Bill chuckled at the question. "Because she'll be a loose cannon, Ronniekins. But she'll be our loose cannon. Look, people are going to get hurt if we do this. More than likely, with the dragon they have down there guarding the lower vaults like the LeStrange's, people will get killed. The goblins that used to run that place now have ministry wizards crawling all over the place... which does lead me to believe that You-Know-Who stuck something down there."

Harry seemed angered at that. "We've avoided hurting people Bill. We're not like Snape."

Fleur snapped at that. "This is war, Harry! War doesn't care if you're innocent or not, think of your parents, think of you! You, a baby, were targeted to be killed! How..."

Bill stepped between them. "Hon, calm down, he doesn't understand..."

Fleur put her hand on his arm, turning him to face her. "No Bill! We risked our lives getting him out of his Aunt's house and it was kill or be killed! Only then to plan to run away and do who knows what! Do you have any idea how many people died there?"

Ron stood up, unsheathing his wand. "Don't blame Harry for the Death Eaters!" Bill eyed it and started to understand what was going on.

Fleur's jaw was set defiantly. "Five! And they weren't Death Eaters, they were normal wizards under the Imperius Curse!"

Harry was livid. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM!" Bill could see the traces of Dark Magic that had slowly seeped into them, causing them to be less in control.

Fleur's skin paled as her nose seemed to extend slightly. A thrum of magic shifted in the air. "They were sending hexes at my husband and myself as we were a kilometer above the ground! They were trying to kill us too!"

Ron was hiding behind his brother, his eyes locked on her hands. "Harry, she's on fire!" Bill's hand stroked the back of her neck; it was a gamble, but he was sure he could calm her down.

"Fleur, they are on our side. And have been infected with the Dark. Ronald in his right mind would be flirting with you, as awkward as that is." Bill's touch calmed her, and her features returned to human. Making a fist, the fire in her hand went out.

"That's bloody scary." Ron replied, his voice quivering.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew that the Malfoys were rich, but not like this. _I've inherited a house that just happens to have Voldemort as a permanent couch-crasher. Except for the deadly snake and Death Eaters, it can't be any worse than Harry's Aunt Marge..._

I was wearing horribly traditional Wizard Robes, and wasn't used to the weight of the fabric. It was crimson and gold brocade; perhaps something that was a generation old and had a distinctly Italian renaissance feel. Narcissa apologized at first, but her eyes seemed to smile as I pulled the robes over the doublet.

"You look like muggle royalty." She said, blushing slightly. I saw myself in a mirror and winced. I wasn't used to wearing men's clothes, but it was better than anything. _Oh Merlin, was this Lucius'? _The color, however, suited me well.

Narcissa seemed to know what I was thinking. "This was the first thing I could find in Draco's room... He hated the colors... and the cut... and I think he tried to set fire to them once..." her voice trailed into a muttering that was oddly comforting; it reminded me of Molly at The Burrow.

"Do you think you could get me something more modern or feminine later on?" I asked, squirming under the scratchy feel of fabric.

"Of course, I... don't know of any shops that are currently open in London. We may have to go to Paris." Narcissa frowned in apology.

I felt dumbstruck; I could just Apparate over to France and do some shopping with Malfoy Galleons... _What about muggle stores? And your parents? And Harry and Ron?_ I frowned as I remembered the rest of the world and where I was needed.

"I can't wear muggle clothing in front of..." I gulped, shrinking at using his other name, "The Dark Lord, can I? I'm going to have to get used to calling him that while my best friend is on the run, all while finding a way to defeat him." Narcissa's face flashed in panic.

"He will see your thoughts, wife! Don't even think that you're going to oppose him!" Narcissa's shock struck my heart. There was unabashed horror in her eyes; she really was worried about us. _Or she's just really concerned with her own self-preservation..._

"Dumbledore wanted Harry to learn Occlumency, so naturally I read up on it and was able to keep both Professor Snape and Albus out of my head. I had no idea how nosy Legilimancers could be..." I replied off-handedly. "I'll teach you as well, if you want."

"You really plan to stop him, don't you?" Narcissa saw the resolve on my face and nodded her consent. "There's no future with this madman in power." She never had the courage of a Gryffindor, and now I understood how easy it was for people to cower and serve him. She was frightened but had no other choice but to side with me.

_She needs support and a show of strength. I have to assure her of my own ambition here._

"I need a future where my friends and family aren't being hunted down, where nobody is enslaved, and where NOBODY is forced into arranged marriages." My voice was dry and holding back tears, and I looked away from Narcissa. I didn't want to see her reaction, even as my skin was clawing for her touch.

We left the room and went upstairs to another area of the home. It was large and opulent, but held the feeling of disrepair and decay. I could smell something rotting, and wished to not dwell on what it once was.

"Good Evening, Miss Granger." drawled the sotto voice of Professor Snape. Taking a steadying breath, I approached him like an equal.

"The Dark Lord is expecting us." I stated and moved to the door. Severus' hand held fast on the knob.

"He wishes to speak to you. Alone." His eyes darted to Narcissa and the meaning was made clear. I felt uneasy knowing that I'd be without her by my side. My hand found hers and I felt a flood of relief. _I could get used to this._

Bellatrix rounded a corner, her cackling laugh scratching at the inside of my skull. "Pardon me, little prince, but I'm going to enjoy watching her squirm!" She shoved Severus out of the way, her face smashing into the doors as they remained closed for her. Frustrated, she shoved at the doors what wouldn't budge for her.

Severus crossed his arms and stared blankly at her, his wand barely visible in his hand. "Someone. Isn't. Worthy." He sang it at a low pitch, pausing just enough to agitate the unbalanced witch.

Bellatrix faced Snape, spittle flying as she was centimeters from his nose. "How dare you mock me you fucking half-blood!"

As Severus looked away in a bored fashion, I could tell he was conveying my wife a certain look. Her hand was on the small of my back, gently nudging me to go through the door. The door opened as soon as I touched the knob.

"I'll be fine, Hermione." Narcissa assured me, fidgeting as she sat nearby. I nodded to her, and went through the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

This was a ballroom. _The Malfoys... no, I... have a bloody ballroom!_ On a throne-like chair sat Voldemort, with his pet snake curled around the back of the chair. It was contrived, yet still conveyed the feeling of power, even as we were alone in the room.

Voldemort remained seated, but gestured where I should grovel before him. I stood, keeping a neutral face as my pulse raced. It actually made him smile. His alabaster skin looked like it was pulled too tight over bone, and the lack of a nose was unnerving. I knew enough to avoid looking directly at his eyes. _He has no fucking nose..._

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Now, where is Harry Potter?"

I took a breath, and tried to ignore the singular missing feature on his face. _He's no longer human, he has no nose, he came back wrong!_ A cold, crawling sensation under my skin ran up my spine and down my arms. My vision tunneled onto him only; I was defenseless and wandless in front of Voldemort... but he wasn't attacking me. I kept my head for a moment and replied logically. _I could lie to him if it sounded true, right?_

"I won't insult your intelligence with lies. Ronald was known for his chess strategies; he will not take Harry anywhere that I know of now since I've been obviously captured and would be either tortured or forced to drink Veritaserum."

His eyes narrowed, but nodded. "The Blood Traitor does have a good mind for that; I recall him from Quirrell's classes. Did well with that chess game, too." Voldemort looked off into the distance, obviously recollecting the intelligence he gathered when he was at Hogwarts my first year.

_Merlin, he was at Hogwarts and was gathering first-hand knowledge of us back then! _The pause in the conversation was considerably eerie and I wanted any distraction from Nagini's tongue forking out towards me.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe this is now Granger Manor." I gave a polite bow, my voice full of sarcasm. "My Lord."

"Insolent little girl." He cooed, his smile stretching awkwardly across his face. My eyes couldn't help but look. _ohgodohgod no nose..._ I took a breath and tried to hold back my panic. "But then again, that was you, escaping from Nagini on Christmas with Harry Potter in your arms, wasn't it? Very risky, girl, to disapparate as you jumped out that window. You've got quite a bit of talent in you."

Voldemort got up from his throne and approached me, his hand trailing through my curls as he sniffed me. _Merlin's bollocks, he's... checking me out. _My stomach heaved at the thought. "Shame to let all this go to waste, so why not put you out to stud?" I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. _Maybe if I anger him enough he'll just kill me quickly..._

"So you're making an exception for Mudbloods like me? Or just for the Half-Bloods I can make, Riddle?"

As I clawed my fingernails into my palm, the panic evaporated, alerting me that there was a subtle paranoia curse active in the room.

"Ah, of course, this is your Manor now. And, since you deprived me of a trusted lieutenant..." _He was going to ignore my barbs... interesting._

"You expect me to serve in his place? You know I won't." I replied defiantly.

"I expect you to do your duty and help me reconstitute my numbers. Or Narcissa and Draco will die."

"Why do you think that would persuade me? You must know how much I loathe the amazing bouncing ferret." His eyes met mine and I pictured myself in a hot-air balloon, high above where Voldemort was, ransacking the library of books and memories I had. In my mind's eye, my arms held a journal that had been the only record of the Horcruxes. Pleased that he could ransack my mind, he pulled out, none the wiser. _Best Legilimancer my foot,_ I thought, _perhaps he is too emotional to penetrate my mind right now..._

"You're still a 'good' person, 'Mister Granger'. Besides, you're wandless and trapped in your own home. Comply, and you'll have your freedom back. After a fashion." He turned away from me, and I felt free. I relaxed my fist, and felt blood flow back into my palm.

He spun in place, and I knew that I was hit with body-bind hex. I was frozen and could feel his cold fingers as he pried my right arm up. "Oh, and I have a present for you, Granger." The tip of his wand touched my flesh at the wrist, and a fiery snake, black as night, coiled around my wrist like an Ouroboros. A spike of heat went through my arm and settled into my heart. _He fucking marked me!_

"Now, go enjoy Misses Granger and remember, you're alive only because I will it."


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes opened and I found myself on my back, nose-to-nose with Professor Snape. He seemed unimpressed as he stood, nodding to someone behind me.

"I told you she's fine, Narcissa. Her body went into a mild shock from getting branded by The Dark Lord. It appears that her brand is a modified Unbreakable Vow, tied to her life essence." Snape replied, stepping back as Narcissa took his place and knelt by me. It was then that I realized I was on some sort of fainting couch, complete with a pillow under my head and a thin throw over me. She took my hand and I couldn't help but see the stark relief in her eyes. _How broken are you, Cissy?_

"Hermione, you're okay! The Dark Lord literally banished you from his room, I barely had time to stop your momentum and put you down somewhere..." She held a look that shouldn't have to ever be in her eyes. The Malfoys are strong people, and deserve better than this...

"I'm fine... I..." _If I died, Voldemort would kill her too. _My eyes went down to my right wrist. The snake was there, eating its own tail. "Oh god that happened..." My fingers scratched at it, hoping it would come off. I hoped in vain that this was all just a bad dream that I'd wake up from, back in the tent with Harry and Ron. _fuck fuck fuck I'm branded and he can just pull the plug on me..._

The mark was real. My vision wavered, and my eyes started to sting. _I can't do this, I can't bloody cry in front of the Death Eaters..._

Narcissa conjured a soft cloth and dabbed my eyes dry. Her eyes held tired concern as her hands shook nervously.

"Did he make any requests of you? Demand anything? Whatever it is, I'll help you..." Narcissa rambled, her hair looking disheveled. _Goodness, she's stressed to the breaking point..._ Using my left hand, I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. A flash of a smile betrayed the barest hint of lines at her eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder if I didn't truly disgust her like I thought I had.

"Don't smother your... spouse. I daresay she'd like some time to recompose herself and peruse her library." Snape replied dryly. _I have a library? That will have to wait... _My mind picked apart Professor Snape's hesitance at the word 'spouse', and I couldn't think of any homosexual relationships in Pureblood society. _Were they even allowed, or was it just not talked about? I was used to being a social pariah, but could the Malfoys handle it too?_

"Narcissa, I... I realize we're in an unwanted arrangement, but trust me. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you or Draco... Oh Merlin, where is he? Does he know about this?" I asked, wondering why I had not seen him yet.

"He does. He's putting Lucius' body in the catacombs; there won't be a funeral for him." Narcissa's voice lacked empathy, and it made me wonder what kind of family I inherited. _What kind of man was he?_

Severus' voice stopped my mind from wondering. "If you are worried that Draco will seek some sort of vengeance, Granger, he's getting it now by desecrating his father's remains. The scars and bruises you've suffered by Bellatrix pale in comparison to what his wife and son endured for the past sixteen years."

My eyes met his, knowing he would try to peek into my mind. _I can stop you, Severus._

"It appears you have mastered Occlumency, Misses Granger. Were you ever able to impart that knowledge to Mister Potter?" I shook my head.

"He was too busy abusing your name and reputation for murdering Albus. But then again, the Headmaster was already dying, wasn't he?" Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. "You did nothing more than end Albus' suffering in the most painless manner possible. And secured your position among the Death Eaters. Which begs me to ask what side you are truly on?" I looked at him, and found myself blocked.

"I am a Slytherin; I'm on my own side. Just like Narcissa. Draco is also looking to find a new wand for himself, since his has now changed fealty to you." Severus nodded a meaningful glance to Narcissa and left via the fireplace.

"Don't mind Severus, he's a complicated person. He means well, even if he's never had anyone since... it's not my place to say. But he does care for the well-being of myself and Draco. And now, you too."

I sat up, and instantly felt lightheaded. "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Not even a full hour, but at least you missed dinner. It's awfully tense there, particularly when it's Nagini's turn to feed. Let me to take you to your bedroom and have a house-elf bring you dinner. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I turned to look at her, confused.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Narcissa smiled softly, handing me a wand that wasn't mine. But as my hand closed around it, I knew, however, that it was. _This is the wand I killed Lucius with..._

"We get your name off of the 'Undesirable' list, and we join our accounts at Gringott's. The Dark Lord has lifted your house arrest and returning your wand to you."

"I'm to be allowed to live openly as a Muggle-born?" I asked, bewildered. Narcissa nodded happily.

"After a fashion, yes. There are too many Muggle-borns and not enough Purebloods and Half-Bloods for his ideal society, so he wants an example of..." Her face was carefully neutral, "well, how it won't be so bad once you learn your place."

"How could you follow a man like that? You have to know I'm going to oppose this..."

"The first time he took power, there had been a spike in Squib births. Our way of life had been fading with the influx of Mud- um, Muggle-borns, but Purebloods lost the majority here in the Wizarding World. We all were scared about losing our place in society, and what the future would be with muggles in charge. It wasn't too long ago that our culture had supposed urban legends from the Burning Times when Religious Muggles would come and snatch our babies away to kill them. Hermione, don't oppose him outright; be a Slytherin and work from inside."

The House-elf had delivered the food and Narcissa thanked her kindly. It was a far better way of treatment than I had ever seen anyone else treat one.

"You're nice to your elf. Well, nicer than Sirius treated Kreacher..." I muttered, grateful for the food.

"You met my cousin? Of course, after he escaped from Azkaban he would have gone back to..." she seemed to gag on words, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Fidelius Charm, along with a tongue-tying hex?" I nodded.

"I forgot you two were related. But he was a good man, and cared for his godson Harry. Never really said anything about you; just that your sister is crazy and his mother's portrait could use a silencing charm." I smiled at the good memory.

Narcissa chuckled softly. _My god, what I'd give to keep you happy..._ "My aunt always did have a way with words when in a temper."

I finished the food before me and set the plate on the nightstand. "I should change into something suitable for sleeping... this wasn't the room you and Lucius stayed in, is it?" I grew stiff at the thought of what was supposed to happen between us. _Could I make love to this woman? Would I be satisfactory to her?  
_

I mentally shoved those thoughts out of my head. _You're straight; quit looking at this like a bloody assignment to get full marks on.__  
_

"Goodness no. That would be... no. This is a guest bedroom. I'm going to burn everything in that room to ash, perhaps turn it into a sewing room. It needs to contain something much more positive than the past." Narcissa got up and disrobed before me, and I averted my eyes in shock. _No shame there, it seems._ When I snuck a glance, she had on a midnight blue silk sleeping gown that left no curves to the imagination. My body tightened at the sight of her, and I knew my answer. _I could definitely make love to her._

Narcissa pulled out a similar sleeping gown, black and lacy, and handed it to me. _She expected me to strip of front of her? To be exposed, and she'd see every flaw I have? _My mind thought of the word carved into my left forearm and I withered at her glance.

"I can charm this to fit you better, if you want." Her voice held trepidation.

"Sorry, this is just... I'm still having to adjust. Thank you, I'll see you in the morning..." I went to the door to open it for her, an uncomfortable smile awkwardly fitting my face. Narcissa's nervous exasperation could be heard in her voice.

"Hermione, could you at least share a bed with me? I... can't sleep otherwise. Never could when Lucius was in Azkaban or was off on a mission for The Dark Lord..." I nodded, realizing that this is the least I could do. _Will I be able to sleep at all tonight?_

"Yes, I suppose. Just don't try anything with me tonight; I'm really tired and.."

Narcissa cut me off, reassuringly. "Of course, I can fight the compulsion... "

_No you can't! I barely can, and I don't like this!_

"Narcissa, how can you be so okay with this?! With me, a muggle-born witch! I killed your husband!" _Hold on - i__s she bisexual?_

"War changes people, Hermione. And from what I've seen, never for the better. And yet you're still the strong, resourseful woman I used to be, and I can't help but admire that. I saw it still bother you when you noticed the house elves. I heard about that spew thing."

_She heard about S.P.E.W.?_ "You did?"

"Between Draco and my contact on the Daily Prophet, you've been quite the girl." Narcissa blushed somewhat. "With a good sucker-punch."

Oh. _She knows all about that?_ "Have you been tracking me?" Why would the Malfoys keep tabs on me? Did this start because I was Harry's friend, or because I punched her son?

Narcissa was shocked at the insinuation. "Oh of course not! I... may have a certain mosquito of a woman wrapped around my finger. It's done wonders for my arithmantic predictions, and kept my evenings from being too dull. When I had figured out you had trapped her in a jar, I was both furious and impressed."

_Wrapped around her finger? That's not a bad way to influence the news, I suppose. She must be used to seducing women for what she wants..._ I was impressed with the possibilities.

"So you've had pull over the Daily Prophet just as Lucius had it in the Ministry of Magic."

Narcissa had a Mona Lisa Smile, the knowing look in her eye was deliciously devious. "Didn't you wonder why my family's name seemed above reproach for so long?"

I slipped under the covers, realizing how long it has been since I slept in an actual bed. "I thought that was all Malfoy Money."

She also got in bed, and my pulse was racing. _It's okay, she's just sharing the same bed as you, nothing big..._ "Money only buys silence and information. True Loyalty comes from how you're seen and how you treat people. Lucius preferred to be feared over loved. I'm the opposite, and have worked hard at being respected and, only when needed, feared. It didn't hurt having Lucius to back up my infrequent threats, either."

_Bugger, not only am I married to a socialite, but a Slytherin one in the middle of a war._

"So now that I'm your wife, people may see us as potentially weak and test us? Merlin, how many witches and wizards want to see you dead? And I'm Undesirable #2 on top of that." Tossing my head onto the pillow, I was surprised at how soft yet firm the pillow was. Narcissa was on her side, facing me, and my eyes traced down the line and I was staring at her cleavage before I could stop myself. _Snap out of it, Granger._

"Many more will be glad to know that you've disposed of Lucius, to be honest. As for any threats towards us, I look forward to them underestimating us. Besides, that whole 'undesirable' status will go away once we clear everything up at the Ministry tomorrow."

"But I'm still wanted for the Muggleborn Registration by that pink toad Umbridge!"

"Leading Delores into a herd of angry Centaurs is a lovely vacation compared to what I've threatened to do to her."

"I take it you don't like her?"

"I loathe her spinelessness. She has no conviction behind her ambition; she was a horrible Slytherin."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I. Am. Awestruck. It's been like three days and I have over 1700 views! Thank you!

This is my first actual public posting of stuff on this site, but I do have other writings on my DeviantArt page (same name) if you want to look at more. (I do have a Snamione fic as well as a Luna/Hermione-ish Snamione fic that I am still trying to figure out how it will end... but more on that later!)

And... Here's Draco! (I'm giddy and on little sleep and lots of Earl Grey.)

Oh, and I do have a fb page: 143160862494392 (just add that after the dotcom/)

* * *

Sleeping in a guest room what was once Malfoy Manor should have been better than a smelly tent shared with two teenage boys, but I only fell asleep after tossing and turning for an hour. I had been left very frustrated and unsure of what to do about it; I didn't even have a sleeping drought to take.

But when I woke the next morning, I was incredibly refreshed. I hadn't woken up to any strange sounds, nor an alarm reminding me it was time to get some pre-breakfast reading in... I woke up to a heavenly smell.

Warm, fragrant coffee.

"Two cups? Thank you, now go away." Narcissa's muffled voice made me bolt upright in bed. _She spent the night here?_ The House-elf padded away silently as my pulse hammered away in shock.

She must have come back to the bed sometime after I fell asleep. Narcissa looked the exact opposite of refined, face down in the pillow under the sheets. I couldn't help but smile at the irony. _Not a morning person, huh?_ I thought as I reached over her for the cup of coffee and sipped it.

It was a perfect breakfast blend. _Don't I have a library around here to rifle through?_ I smiled slightly at the thought of advanced magical texts lying about. I could still do a lot of good here in the war, now that I have this resource.

Putting the coffee cup back down on the nightstand, I noticed dark wet spots on the white pillowcase. _She came back to bed and cried?_ It tugged at me to see her like that, so I instinctively did what my mother used to do in order to comfort me; I stroked her back in a gentle petting fashion.

"Narcissa, are you okay? Why were you crying?" I changed my petting into slow circles, and the slow rise and fall of her breath shuddered as she sobbed silently.

"I lost my husband, I really couldn't sleep, and I was throwing myself at you like a randy schoolgirl. I tried to stay away last night, but... I couldn't. I came to bed out of sheer exhaustion, and you seemed able to sleep just fine."

"Narcissa, you didn't have to leave. I..." I trailed off, slowing the hand rubbing her back.

_I wanted you to stay._

_I wanted you to kiss me._

_I can't admit that out loud._

"You what?" She responded, turning her head away from me.

"I don't know what to say. Yesterday you seemed to be taking all of this pretty well." I quit stroking her back and instead ran my fingers through her hair. Her golden locks were the softest thing I had ever had between my fingertips and I couldn't help but keep playing with it.

"Shock." She said simply, "It all happened so fast; my mind didn't have time to catch up with everything." I nodded, understanding what she meant by that. Too much has happened too quickly.

"Where did you go last night?" I asked, scared for her to roam the house alone while Nagini had free reign.

"I needed to..." Narcissa's head turned and sheepish eyes looked at me, sighing resignedly. "Hermione, I was quite frustrated last night." I wondered where she would go as my fingers played with her curls.

_oh... she was __**frustrated...**_

I pulled my hand away, realizing I was only making things worse between us. "I see. Did you sleep well?"

She sat up and sipped the coffee, smiling gently. "Once I gave in and came back to bed, yes. Thank you."

I got up and rifled through the closet, partly to get away from the awkward moment, and partly hoping to find something suitably feminine. "I didn't do anything..." I replied, wondering what she was thanking me for.

"You held me last night. It was nice."

_I did what?_

"Narcissa, I fell asleep pretty quickly..." _Did I somehow do that while I was sleeping?_

"Oh." She took a long sip from her cup, stalling as she tried to find the right words. _Oh, bugger..._ I could see her face closing down from expressing any emotion; this apparently was a Slytherin thing.

"It's okay, Cissy. I... don't mind." _Liar._ "I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

"Herpy, a moment please?" Narcissa said, and a House Elf popped into the room. I jumped in surprise. "Please enter through the door so as not to surprise Hermione, okay? Also, could you fetch my emerald robes for her?"

The elf nodded, and I felt a wave of relief. "No more ugly wizard robes?" I asked, hoping the subject was changed.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you in the worst light possible; to be a shining example of the lowly, out-of-place, 'Mudblood'. It's safer to play into his delusions. But to the rest of the Wizarding World, you  
will be clothed in the best robes and jewelry befitting my wife."

I couldn't tell if she was helping me oppose and defeat Voldemort, or just appease him so we can all survive. I nodded my thanks, and went to the bathroom for my morning ablutions.

* * *

When I got out of the shower, I found a set of deep green brocade robes laid out on the bed, with a note from Narcissa.

_I had these tactical robes designed specially for me in this war by the Weasleys. (And before you ask, no, they didn't realize it was for me in particular, I just added my specifications and measurements to the Ministry's large order.) Woven into the fabric are multiple shield charms, as well as a few hidden pockets for potions as well as a concealment charm. It's a one time only thing, activated if you pull off the bottom button. I hope they fit you well enough. -Cissy_

_Tactical Robes?_ I recognized the spelled cloth, and slipped a hand inside an inner pocket. It was enlarged as I had expected, finding healing potions in one pocket and decoy detonators in the other. _Harry is seriously outclassed if this is what he's up against._

Shrugging on the robes, they felt substantial without being too heavy. I saw myself in the mirror; when had I grown into an adult? I experimented with a few different makeup charms until I settled on an  
understated complexion charm, adding just a brush of color to my lips. _Would Narcissa like this?_

Rather than try and deal with my hair, I spelled it into a modified up-do, allowing a few curls to fall and frame my face. _This will have to do._ I thought resignedly as I slipped the wand into a narrow wand  
holster built into the left sleeve.

* * *

Breakfast was, luckily, a small affair. The breakfast nook was just by the kitchen, where it seemed that the House Elves had full control over. As soon as I sat down at the table, I was presented with orange juice, water, and a selection of tea choices. I took the glass of juice and nodded my thanks. _I'm never going to get used to being served by House Elves..._

I had a plate of poached eggs and ham placed before me, surprised that my food was ready so soon.

"I took the liberty to order breakfast for you, dear." Narcissa said politely as she finished her tea. Her eyes raked over me, a small smile on her lips as she took me in. _She must like me in this color._ I blushed at her smile, focusing on my breakfast. Draco seemed uncomfortable in his seat as he watched the interaction between us.

"Am I expected to call you stepfather, Granger?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course not, son. Just call her... oh dear. 'Stepmother' sounds equally awkward, doesn't it?" Narcissa replied.

"Call me Hermione and I'll call you Draco. Settled?" Draco took a moment, and nodded once.

"You know Hermione, same-sex relationships simply aren't accepted in Pureblood society. You're going to be even more of a pariah than you were before." Draco said it as a statement of fact, almost pityingly.

"Then society is going to have to change." I said bluntly, "I may not have chosen this marriage, but I won't go around hanging my head in shame."

Even Draco seemed to smile proudly at me.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Still bewildered at the number of hits and the popularity, but goodness the plot-bunnies are pouring in. And I hate long-winded author's notes on stories, so I'll keep this short.

Snape's "Someone. Isn't. Worthy." is from the TV show Buffy, a line between Spike and Angel. I love Joss Whedon's work.

'One Step Left' was a reference to 'Turn Left', an episode of Doctor Who that had changed the world because Donna Noble had a chance to turn to the right instead and never meet The Doctor.

I feel bad for Severus in this story because usually he's a focal point in my fics and not a supporting character. (And yes, FTPMA by is my favorite Snamione fic of all time ever.)

And over here in the Americas, the Supreme Court's decision on California's Prop 8 and the tearing down of DOMA was an amazing thing for Marriage Equality! (Shame that they are still going to let states keep their own mini-DOMA laws, but that's just another fight for another day... you'll see a similar fight in the Wizarding World once the dust settles...)

* * *

We apparated into the ministry, and Narcissa released my hand as the guards had their wands raised at us. She didn't raise her wand in defense but somehow radiated enough authority to keep the guards at bay.

"It appears that the Ministry has forgotten their manners in lieu for paranoia." Narcissa said cooly, walking forward and beckoning me to follow her. I took a hurried pace and stayed abreast of her.

"Mrs. Malfoy... that's Undesirable #2! Are you taking her down to be registered?" One of the guards asked, even as they moved out of our way. _She was not about to let them stop her, was she?_

"In a matter of speaking, yes. She defeated Lucius Malfoy in a duel yesterday and is claiming the Rite of Succession. I am Narcissa Granger now."

The guards murmured in shock. "She bested Lucius?"

"You have to do more than just win the duel..."

"She killed the Malfoy patriarch?" _That's right, Hermione. You're going to be known as a murderer, even if it were in self defense._

I stood straighter, understanding that I had to out-Pureblood the Purebloods. "I did indeed." I looked to Narcissa. "Come, wife." She smiled slightly as she fell into step.

As we got to the lifts, there was a flash of light as a photograph was taken. _This is going to be a regular occurrence now, won't it?_

"Cissy, darling, tell me it isn't true..." came the venomously saccharine voice from behind the photographer. It sounded suggestively seductive, and I realized who it was. _Rita Skeeter._ The blonde hair, the quick-quotes quill hovering beside her... and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Rita, it's a pleasure to see you." Narcissa replied, and I could hear the lie in her voice. She used her wand-tip to activate the lift doors, implying a tight schedule. "We must have tea sometime and catch up on recent events." Putting her wand away, she placed her wand-hand in the crook of my left elbow, allowing me to escort her away. _I think she's used to being the supportive wife, so I guess I have to play the confident husband..._

Her eyes widened in surprise as the quill scratched eagerly on its scroll. I looked neutral with a practiced smile as we went into the lift and closed the gate. _No matter what I say, I know she'll twist it against me..._ I thought as I stayed silent.

"I shall owl you later, Rita. I daresay others will be... bugging us... for details." Narcissa hit a button for a certain floor and breathed a sigh of relief once we moved out of her sight. _Apparently Rita didn't know that Narcissa knew..._

"Thank you for letting me handle her, Hermione." She said, taking my hand into hers and clasping it reassuringly. I nodded my agreement as warmth spread through my chest. _Merlin, why does this feel so good? Didn't I always expect to feel this way holding a boy's hand?_

"Can you keep her," I swallowed at the thought, "...under your control? I know The Prophet does You-Know-Who's bidding, but you know she's got a vendetta against me." I asked, wondering what she was angling for.

"The number of sources she has, as well as her uncanny ability to slip into restricted areas? Better to keep her on my side." I frowned at that, realizing what it may have entailed.

"You've shagged her? And plan to again in the future?" I asked, curious as to why I felt jealous while in this sham marriage.

"It was a means to an end. Besides, Lucius had his own mistresses and didn't care what I did with another witch..." Narcissa said flippantly, pausing when she realized what she had said. "Oh. If you want to take a discrete wizard as a lover, I won't make a fuss..."

I stared at her, confused and upset at her assumption. "Narcissa, do you find me repulsive?" _Merlin I hope not, because regardless of the Compulsion, I'd like to be seen as attractive and desirable..._

"No, Hermione, it's not you, I just assumed that you preferred men..." _Does she have to dismiss me so quickly?_

"I believe I can be more than an adequate lover for you!" I retorted stubbornly. Narcissa looked at me curious.

"You wish that? I had thought you'd only want to do the minimum to satisfy the Compulsion and to have an offspring..." She muttered, looking at me in a whole new way.

"I may not have chosen to marry you, but I'm not about to see you cavorting with other women only to be given permission to cheat on my own wife!" I almost crossed my arms petulantly.

"I see. Are we negotiating the terms of our... physical intimacies? Slytherin's Snake, I didn't even know if you fancied women, let alone found me attractive."

I was dumbstruck. _Do I fancy her? Is that why I'm jealous of her flirting with other women?_ It was like I couldn't decide how I felt about her, or if my attraction to her was simply from the Compulsion.  
_But that would lessen once we consummate this bonding, right? But then what?_

"I suppose you are... attractive enough and both intelligent and challenging enough for me as a partner. Merlin knows what I ever saw in Ronald."

Narcissa's face went from confused to comical. "The youngest Weasley boy? My, you could do better. I recall you dancing with the Bulgarian Quidditch Athlete at the Yule Ball in the paper! No, you'd need someone with a bit more grace, who could match your intellect and seduce you in a subtle way, rather than resort to the tried and true 'bludger' approach." Her eyes, however, shone slightly as she realized how I described her. I glanced away, trying to keep myself from blushing. _Would this be happening if_  
_not for this damn Compulsion? No. Can I do anything to stop it? No. Maybe I should learn to make the best out of it..._

The lift halted, and I hadn't noticed what floor we were on. Level three. As the door opened, a Wizard entered the lift with us. He wore the robes of a Hit Wizard, and looked familiar to me.

"Good Morning, Lady Malfoy." He nodded nervously. As he saw me, his wand was already out and trained on me. Narcissa stepped in front of me protectively as I fumbled out my own wand. _I really need to stay on my guard here._

"Arnie, it's okay. She's with me..." She said reassuringly, "And she won't cause any trouble."

"She's Undesirable #2, and I recall seeing her in 1994, at the World Cup, where the Dark Mark was seen. I was only an Obliviator then, but I never forget a face." His voice was concerned yet cautious.

"I'm having her name and blood status cleared up. I am her wife now." Narcissa said coolly.

"You are _her_ wife? What happened to Lucius?" He asked, lowering his wand. I took Narcissa's hand in my own and stepped around her.

"I happened to Lucius." I said, holding his gaze. He took a moment and turned away from us.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer bloke. He always was too slippery to stay in Azkaban." He replied as the lift continued its way down.

"Agreed." I said simply as I heard Narcissa humming to herself. The lift stopped, and the Hit Wizard exited, leaving us both alone again. She took my hand in hers and the calming effect took over.

"Is it always going to be like this?" I asked, worried I'd have to always be on guard. Narcissa shook her head, smirking. There was a feeling of protection and warmth between our hands, and I wasn't ready to let go. Her humming continued and the tune perked up my senses as I quietly sang along.

"I don't need to fight... To prove I'm right... I don't need to be forgiven..." Narcissa's face erupted into a shy smile and blushed as she realized I heard her.

"Severus got me into The Who back at Hogwarts. I was a bit of a rebel back then with my muggle record player."

We exchanged a glance and, in the privacy of the lift, we sang the next stanza together.

"Don't cry... Don't raise your eye... It's only teenage wasteland..." I had a big grin on my face as the lift stopped and the disembodied voice identified we were on the fifth level. We recomposed our faces to look assured yet neutral, and Narcissa escorted me out of the lift.

"Knowing Rita and The Dark Lord, this will be front page news on the Daily Prophet." Narcissa's fingers traced my jaw, and I lifted my chin to meet her eyes. _Such a perfect shade of blue..._ I thought as I smiled slightly.

"And if anyone raises a wand towards my wife, I will fight for you." Her face seemed to grow larger in my sight as her eyes closed.

Her head tilted slightly to the right, and my eyes shut instinctively. _She's going to kiss me! _Soft lips touched mine, and my heart thumped wildy in my chest. _This was so much better than Viktor._

I was filled with excitement and trepidation at the same time, wondering how I should kiss her back. Her lips were soft, and slightly warm. I wanted more as the Compulsion urged me on. Instead, she pulled away before I could react, leaving me breathless and wanting. _How much of that was just technique?_

A coiled tension seemed to leave my body that I hadn't noticed was there. I had to blink a few times to reset myself as the words "INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL OFFICE OF LAW" was etched onto the glass door.

"Time to register our marriage, Hermione." Narcissa said, seemingly chipper and with a spring in her step.

I couldn't help but feel the same as I followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a short one, but you'll see why in the next chapter. EDIT: Going to go ahead and spoil the surprise... too short IMO.

Btw, while you're waiting for your fix, go check out Forbidden Fruit and Liquid Fire by Madame Bellamione...

* * *

There was a waiting room with scared witches and wizards, all of them filling out scrolls concerning either emigration or confirming their blood status. _Why are they here doing paperwork? Don't they know who's running the Ministry now?_

The crowded waiting room as the clerk was dealing with paperwork was stuffy and a tension filled the air, particularly once they spotted Lucius' wife among them. As I checked over the stack of forms for marriage registration, Narcissa cut through the crowd lined up to the frazzled clerk at the desk. _Doesn't she see there's a queue?_

"Hello, I need to register my recent change in marital status." Narcissa said gently, quietly asserting herself for the clerk's attention.

"Lady Malfoy, I'm quite busy at the moment, if you would please wait your turn..." the witch apologized, gesturing to the others who wanted her attention.

The door behind her opened, and a crisp yet flat voice cut through the din. "Evelyn, I'll take care of this case... personally." As his eyes met mine, my right wrist ached with a dull thud. _Is he under the_  
_Imperius Curse?_

The desk clerk smiled in a happy yet overstressed manner. "Thank you, Minister! I'll get through the rest of these applicants immediately..."

Narcissa bowed her head towards the Minister, a bit more than she should have. _This isn't just an Imperius but a full-out possession..._

"Minister Thicknese, what a welcome surprise to see you here." She said, extending her hand, beckoning me to join her by her side. I naturally complied, feeling eerie as his eyes met mine.

"Ah, the Grangers are here! I take it you two are here to register your new marriage? Congratulations to you both!" It was definitely The Dark Lord in control of the wizard before us, and gloating about our  
situation. "I wish you many powerful children in this marriage."

"Thank you, Minister," I replied, effecting a polite smile. "Is there any paperwork that we must complete here, or simply leave a statement with a witness?"

The Minister looked affronted at the mere fact that I spoke up to him, and Narcissa stepped in, apologizing. "Forgive me, Minister, my wife and I have a busy day ahead of us. We are eager to get through our day's agenda and be back at our home to celebrate our union."

The look on his face was devoid of human emotion. "You have yet to consummate this?" _My god, it would look more natural if his pupils were slits!_

I shook my head, realizing the reach that this madman had. He could be inside anyone at any time, and virtually undetectable.

"Off you go, then. I shall not stand in the way of... love."

* * *

[A/N: Meanwhile with Harry...]

The security of Gringotts was much higher than what Bill had expected; the Goblins seemed upset to have so many armed wizards as if the Ministry was occupying the Goblin stronghold.

Harry was under the cloak with Griphook on his shoulders, while Bill and Fleur asked to see their vault as a regular customer.

At least, it was supposed to look like Bill Weasley and his wife.

The real Bill was disguised as a foreign wizard, having been told to get in through the goblin service entrance only if the plan started to fail. Ron hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Wands." The guard asked, and the married couple surrendered theirs. Both passed through an archway, yet Harry was stopped by the goblin's whispers.

"It will detect your magic, Mister Potter. Use the Imperious!"

Harry froze at the idea of using an Unforgivable. He didn't want to stoop to the same level as the Death Eaters.

But the plan wouldn't work if they couldn't get past the security here. So Harry prayed for forgiveness as he delved a bit more into the Dark Arts.

None of them realized that all of their planning would be for naught as Ron panicked at the sight of Hermione and Narcissa in an amorous embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving the Ministry for Gringotts was much easier, since there was a secure floo connection that Narcissa took us through.

"Security will still be pretty high there, but at least this way we can avoid the security arches and the probity-probes..." Narcissa sighed as she took me by hand through the floo.

Green flames danced around me as I smirked and did my best impression of the wicked witch from _The Wizard of Oz._

"Hermione? You're not melting..." Narcissa looked at me, incredulous.

"Sorry, it's a muggle thing." I replied, shrugging it off. _Though now I can see why purebloods might feel menaced by Muggles. _We twisted through the network and landed in the massive fireplace in the lobby of Gringotts. Ministry wizards there saw us and waved a sneakoscope over us, which buzzed lightly.

_Can it tell if I have hidden pockets?_ I wondered as the guard shook the device and banged it on the wall.

"Bloody defective thing..." he mumbled, switching it out for a smaller, sleeker sneakoscope.

"Is there a problem?" Narcissa asked crisply, keeping me behind her.

"Standard procedure for those coming straight from the Ministry..." The guard replied, not looking up. The new sneakoscope had the Weasley logo on it, and made a quiet 'ding' as it passed over us. _Those brilliant twins..._

"You're fine, Miss... Lady Malfoy!" He stood up straighter, his eyes flashing nervous fear. "I didn't know. Do you need to see your vault? I'll fetch you a goblin attendant..."

Narcissa smiled, using her charm to hold him. "Actually... Pardon me, but what is your name?"

"Brady, Lady Malfoy. Quarter-blood, had it confirmed by Miss Umbridge herself..." He was shaking, as if he wanted to do anything to make himself disappear. Narcissa gasped slightly in realization, but quickly recomposed herself.

"Very good. However, I will need to see a bank manager regarding a change-over of the Malfoy assets. I am no longer married to Lucius; I am Granger now."

I smiled sweetly at that, strangely proud at the confidence in her voice. He nodded, confused yet relieved, and walked away. It was then that I noticed the strange similarities of the wizard security uniforms here and the ones worn at the height of Nazi Germany. _Just change the khaki for a light blue and it looks almost innocent._ I could have sworn Umbridge had a hand in this.

"Who is he, Narcissa?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know what had happened.

"Lucius and a few other Death Eaters found it prudent to target wealthy families that didn't keep in-depth ancestry records and had them declared as having insufficient blood status in order to seize their accounts. His mud... muggle-born wife was independently wealthy until recently." She bit her lip as her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"What do you mean, 'was independently wealthy'?" A shiver went through me; how much have I inherited through unlawful means? Am I responsible to make reparations? Will I have to go to Azkaban for his crimes?

Narcissa shook her head slightly. "You don't want to know." The tone in her voice was utterly grave. That it was being said so flatly unnerved me.

"Yes I do. How much of our wealth is drenched in blood?" I felt fury take hold as if it were tangible, and it wanted to be unleashed at... something. _Is this a remnant of Dark Magic from the locket, or something new from my wrist? Could people be horcruxes?_

"She was... one of the first victims when the Dark Revels restarted. Lucius bragged about that particular sexual conquest; the 'Mudblood Millionaire'. She's dead now." She took a deep breath, "Hermione, what happened to you family?"

I shook my head defiantly. "They are safe. No way am I going to put them at risk in this war." _No way am I going to trust her with that knowledge._

"They won't come back, look for their daughter?... I envy that you were able to do that."

I clenched my jaw and pressed my lips together; I didn't want to cry here. "They don't know I ever existed." My eyes watered as a tear rolled down my cheek. _Damn it!_

"Hermione, I didn't know!" Narcissa apologized, pulling me to face her directly. I didn't want her to see me like this; she was the enemy, I was forced to be married to her, and my body betrays me with false desire. _This attraction is a lie, forged by murder; all I want is my own free will!_

And yet, this emptiness I felt resonated with her. Both of us were alone and frightened for ourselves and our loved ones. We were alone, yet we had each other. I could at least sympathize with that. _She's only been trying to make the best of this situation for both of us..._

Her arms went around me in support, as her lips brushed my forehead in a sign of protection. It was nice, and my body responded to this selfless act by hugging her back. Her floral scent felt like a boon to my soul, and I knew I was doing the same for her.

Moisture was on my forehead and I realized she was crying as well.

"I hope to meet your parents once this war is over, Hermione." Narcissa whispered into my ear, making me want to hold her all the more tighter.

I sniffled at that, wondering how my parents would react to me being married to a witch their age. _Pretty sure my father will have kittens._

Narcissa pulled away from me, and pulled out a tissue for each of us to dab at our eyes. I thanked her as I got myself to stop crying, and my mind seemed to stumble upon something.

"Narcissa, how come when you held me just now, the Compulsion wasn't making me want to rip your robes off and have you on the nearest table?" I asked, curious as to why I was painting such a vivid picture in my imagination. _Oh yes, I'd definitely have her pinned down... No, wait, I'm straight. I like boys..._

"The Compulsion isn't to make us simply hump like nifflers and breed... it's to create lasting relationships between people." Narcissa's hand cupped my cheek as the horror mentally set in. _It won't just 'go away' one day._

"So this won't go away once we're pregnant?" I asked, resignedly.

"I never said it would go away, Hermione, just lessen." _Oh Circe! I'm going to be stuck desiring her like this forever? But I always thought I'd find a decent man after this war..._

"But you and Lucius... I mean, that was over, right?" Oh god, what if she did still love him now, and she's having to swallow her pride to be with me? _Does she still care about him even after I cut him in half?_

"My disgust for that man began a long time ago, and as you know anger can drown the feelings of the Compulsion. It will also lessen in most events of self-preservation. May I show you? Don't fight it or get angry this time, okay?" Her fingers barely touched the bottom of my chin, asking for compliance. It was a gentle yet reassuring gesture.

I tilted my chin up slightly, puzzled at her words. "What are you going..."

I was cut off by her lips on mine, and I was flooded with desire. Part of it was the magic, but another part was simply... her. _How could lips be soft, gentle, and firm all at once?_ I mused as I found my own lips parting and a hint of her tongue seeking contact. My core tightened as my body thrummed in desire, my own tongue coaxed to touch her own warm velvet.

_Merlin, why is this so good!_ I thought as my own body shuddered in pleasure and I found myself reciprocating, my hands settling on her the narrowest part of her waist, reminding me of her hourglass shape in silk from last night. _I get to be with this woman, she is all mine!_ I thought greedily as I savored her taste.

Her fingers weaved through my hair, cupping the back of my head possessively and I had never felt this wanted before. Nothing else existed but the mutual need between us. I was sexy, I was desired, and she knew how to make me feel like the most important witch in the world.

"HERMIONE?! HERMIONE!" My eyes shot open in surprise as Narcissa's lips pulled quickly away and left me silently whimpering for more. Bill Weasley looked shocked and livid, while Fleur looked detached and awkward. As Narcissa turned to face the Weasleys, I noticed a pair of feet poking out from under a certain invisibility cloak that could only be Harry Potter.

This wasn't good.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Nearly at 5K hits and I'm so glad to have posted this for your reviews.

And to the comment about wanting the nookie sooner... I know, it's coming! (yikes, phrasing there...)

I also wanted to thank everyone for their comments, they have kept my spirits up and helped me push on to write this.

Personal Note: This story will be hitting GLBT issues as well as the discrimination and public outcry of fighting for the civil right of being seen as equal. It's femmeslash, so I think you'd get that. My amazing wife (and partner for almost 8 years) said I should warn you that you'll come across some mild homophobia in this story as a part of the plot, so you should be warned. (And yes, I'm a lesbian.)

* * *

"I'll deal with this, Cissy..." I said, sighing out my worry. _Get it together, Bill's got a level head on his shoulders..._

Bill's wand was pointed directly at my wife, and I instinctively stepped in front of her. "What are you doing, Bill?" I asked, a thread of worry going through me.

_Why is he acting this way? Why does his wand look like... Fuck. It's Ronald..._

"Get out of the way, 'Mione! Why was that Malfoy bitch touch... snogging you!" _Definitely Ronald._

Fleur clasped the hand pointing a wand directly at me. "Bill, you're going to get us in trouble with ze security. My. Husband." She seemed to stress the first and last parts there, as if reminding him who he  
was supposed to be. Harry's feet disappeared under the cloak, so I had no idea where he was or what was going on.

I felt a breath hit my right ear and I flinched, wondering what that was. Narcissa stood beside me with her hands raised, hoping to calm him down. This would probably not end well.

"Mister Weasley, if you would lower your wand, I could explain..."

"NO! She must be under the Imperious Curse!" It was definitely Ron under there. Fleur thought quickly and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Sweetie, if she were under such a curse, she would seem... more odd than usual. She seems alert and, how you say, rational." _Thanks, I think?_ I wondered as a soft whisper at my right ear.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry. Use one long blink for yes and two blinks for no, okay?"

_Brilliant! I think..._ I blinked once, slowly. _Glad at least he's got a level head on his shoulders. _The wizarding guards have not seemed to notice us yet, and for that I was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Lucius Malfoy fell at Malfoy Manor. Hermione bested him in a duel." Narcissa's voice was calm and soothing, and I shuddered at the sound.

Harry's whisper made me strain to hear him as I tilted my head minutely. "Are you okay, Hermione? Have you been treated okay?" I blinked once, looking at Ron with frustration.

"Good riddance to scum like him." Ron replied, the effect of the Dark Magic clear in his rage. Fleur glowed slightly, using her Veela charm to distract him as she got him to lower his wand.

"They seem to have no quarrel with us, Bill. Come, let us go to our vault." Fleur said, her concentration waning. He seemed stubborn, looking around as the guards were now all watching us. "We don't have ze time for this, Bill!"

"We think the cup is in Bellatrix's vault, can you help us get it?" I blinked a slow yes again.

"Why isn't she talking now? What's up with her eyes? Maybe Snape slipped some potion to her..."

"Honestly, Ronald, it's Professor Snape!" I replied automatically, years of repetition making this a habit for me. None of the guards seemed to notice my slip, however. "I mean, Headmaster..."

At that, Ron's eyes widened in shock. He realized not only that I was me, but that he was blowing his cover, despite the polyjuice. As he put his wand away, the security wizards cautiously came between us, with a goblin huddled between them.

"Mrs. Granger, we have received the paperwork from The Ministry confirming your Bonding; the transfer of the Malfoy Vault to Mrs. Hermione Granger's will be done by the end of the day. Did you want to  
inspect the vault beforehand?"

We both said yes. "Cissy, dear, do you still have access to the Black Family Vault? I expect a proper dowry still." I asked, effecting the cold Pureblood attitude I had seen her take countless times before. We exchanged a glance and she smiled politely. She understood I had a scheme but knew we couldn't speak of it yet.

"Of course, wife. It was passed on to the eldest sibling, but I can still access it." _We can get into Bella's Vault!_ I tilted my head and let her take the lead down to the vaults.

Before we left, Bill's eyes met mine. I couldn't make out what he was thinking; I was too panicked to use Legilimency on him. "Hermione, what's going on? Are you really okay?"

_No, I'm not. I'm married to a witch whose family wants me dead. I have no choice but to keep breeding with her like a dog until You-Know-Who kills us all._

My smile was forced. "My wife and I are fine." _It would have to do._

* * *

As we got into the cart, Narcissa asked the goblin to go at half-speed due to her having a headache. As we pulled away, I cast the Muffliato charm. Narcissa's ears perked up and looked at me, impressed.

"You know Severus' spells? Of course, you must have found one of his old books... Brightest witch of the age." Narcissa smiled and I beamed at the compliment.

"You mean, brightest witch of my age." I corrected as I began to wonder which Horcruxes we were heading towards. It was repeated to me nearly as often as Harry was told about his mother's eyes.

"No, I didn't. I truly think you might be the brightest, most clever witch since Morgana." She sighed quietly as layers of stress peeled off of her. "I'm sorry about that confrontation with Ronald; you have to understand the cultural mores that have been instilled in Wizarding society and most Pureblood families."

I thought back to Ron's attitude when he saw me with Narcissa. I had thought it was simply the shock of him seeing me with Draco's mother, but perhaps it was more than that. _I've never heard him ever say anything about gay people like I heard back in the Muggle world._

"Narcissa, are there any prominent gay or lesbian couples in the Wizarding world? The only thing I've heard that has come close to it was Rita's book and her insinuations about Dumbledore's unhealthy attachment to Snape, Harry, and his 'close friendship' with the Dark Wizard Grindelwald."

"There aren't any wizards or witches that openly admit to being homosexual. We're trained from childhood that we will marry and have children, and that the ones who rebel from that path are usually decried as 'eccentric' and will eventually be found out to be a horrible or evil person like Gellert Grindelwald was." Narcissa looked apologetic as she said this to me. "I myself was punished horribly by my parents and Abraxas went out of his way to force Lucius to keep me under his thumb and an obedient wife when news of my relationship with Odette surfaced."

I was shocked at this. _If this was true, even Muggle-born sympathizers like the Weasleys would still look at gay wizards with disdain._ "Are you saying that Albus and Grindelwald...? But obviously Dumbledore was a good Wizard!"

"Hermione, in the last 100 years of Hogwarts history, there have been more injuries and fatalities when Albus was Headmaster than anyone else. Rita's book very much played on the theme that all gay wizards essentially defy common morals and principles to marry and have magical children and therefore have to seduce, quite literally, others into Darkness.

"Why else do you think my mother Druella pressured me into marrying Lucius and throw our support in along with the Rosiers for The Dark Lord? He was espousing Traditional Pureblood Family Values. She thought she was saving me from immorality by getting me away from such evil temptations."

I was aghast at that. "But that's insane! Surely there are good families... I mean, Molly Weasley doesn't hate Albus..."

"No, she only thinks of him as 'very eccentric' yet made sure that he never was alone with any of her sons. Some stereotypes and prejudices will be really hard to break for some people." Narcissa's face was pensive and I could tell there was more to it.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Do you recall when Harry used Parcelmouth in his duel with Draco, and everyone assumed he was evil because of it? Well, the same kind of ostracism happened whenever someone was rumored to be gay. The only way you could disprove it was by being married and having a lot of children, whereas giving birth to a squib was seen as bad." A thread of repressed anger was in her voice and I knew.

"Molly found out about you and Odette, didn't she? And, because she was worried about your going Dark, she warned your family..." I said, solving why the Weasleys and Malfoys never got along. The cart slowly took a steep turn and the momentum had me leaning towards her. She stroked my back, more for her own need than mine.

"You'd think, but not exactly. Odette and I were the other scandalous couple at Hogwars besides Severus and Lily. See, she was a mild-mannered Half-Blood Gryffindor. Molly was looking out for her best interests and assumed that I was the evil one out to twist her towards evil."

I was floored. _Molly's good intentions for Odette was what drove Narcissa and Lucius to side for Voldemort?_ The sheer prejudice was hard to believe, since they were absolutely fine with muggles. _But they also went ahead and gave birth to an entire quidditch team, so maybe they were traditionalist after a fashion. _It took me another moment to realize what she had said about Harry's mum.

"Severus and Lily were dating?" I asked, making connections about her death and his hatred for Harry.

"They never were officially a couple from what I could tell, but they were inseparable for the first few years here. It wasn't until James Potter and his gang's harassment went too far and in a fit of rage called Lily a Mudblood that they finally went their separate ways." Narcissa frowned slightly at that. "I think that they would have made a great couple, if they had been allowed to try."

The cart passed under a waterfall and I noticed Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief as we went through without any incident.

"Now, why are we really going into my sister's vault? I know you won't be wanting for Galleons." She kissed me a quick peck, helping me gather my resolve. _I'm going to have to trust her with this soon enough..._

"I'll tell you only after you learn Occlumency. There are a few artifacts that The Dark Lord stole that are vital to the war effort." _As in killing him completely so that he remains dead._

"Very well. I was taught some occlumency years ago, yet never really had a way to test out my ability. But if we're taking stuff out, we need to make it look like a robbery so as not to lay suspicion... Oh dear. Ronald Weasley is here to do that, isn't he?"

I nodded. "You could tell he wasn't Bill?" Narcissa's smirk made me chuckle softly.

"I'm a Slytherin. I had better know when someone's using Polyjuice. Besides, I can tell something is off when a well-renowned Curse Breaker seems to lose his mind over seeing you hold me, while ignoring his gorgeous Veela wife..."

I nodded, my mind piecing things together. "Yeah, Ron usually went all gaga over her whereas Harry never did... Do you really think she's gorgeous?" I asked, feeling a bit crestfallen. _It would be that she prefers blondes, with a perfect figure, perfect breasts..._

"I prefer conviction over looks, dear. Veela women only have sway over those whom are attracted to women. Most women feel either ambivalent or dislike them. What about you?" Her response was diplomatic in her refusal to admit to anything. _I could admit she had a great physique, sure._

I thought about it. I didn't seem to dislike her as Ginny and Molly Weasley seemed to, but I wasn't gushing to impress them like Arthur did. _Is Harry gay then?_ "I don't seem to be either. I don't ogle nor  
loathe her."

"But you find me attractive?" Narcissa's eyes shined mischievously, fishing for a compliment. "If the Veela charm seems to be neutralized with you, there's a possible answer..."

"I'm bisexual?" I mused aloud, never having really thought about it. _It's natural for me to question my orientation at this age, right? _"Well, I did have a fantasy or two about both sexes..." My eyes met Narcissa's and I blushed, confirming her question.

The cart came to a halt as the goblin faced us and told us to get out. We stood before a massive doorway, and the goblin directed Narcissa to put her hand on it. She yelped in pain, pulling away a slightly bloody hand as the door opened.

"I guess that worked. Thank you, goblin." The goblin nodded and waddled away, going through a door only tall enough for his species. The cart remained for us to return when we were done here.

Narcissa took my hand and pulled me into the vault, and I was amazed at the amassed wealth. _This is incredible, but why aren't they investing it?_

"The Sword of Gryffindor?!" Narcissa exclaimed. "What else has Bella been hiding from me?"

_The Darkest of Magics meant to pin one's soul from crossing over into the afterlife?_ I mused, but shook my head. I had spotted the cup, but wondered if any other Horcruxes were here.

"How are we going to make it look like a robbery if we are recorded coming here for gold?" I asked, realizing a flaw in our plan. _The blame will get stuck on us regardless._

"Hermione, if Ron and Fleur were upstairs, where was Bill?" Narcissa wondered idly as she pocketed a few handfuls of gold along with a gilded chest.

_I can't steal everything here and hope to get every Horcrux, but I can destroy everything..._ "Um, Narcissa, if there is anything here of value that you wish to keep, I suggest you get it now."

"Hermione, what are you on about? Oh. If there is something here that we cannnot find nor take that gives your enemy an advantage... we destroy it." Narcissa nodded glumly. "It's just money, a concept that Lucius never really understood." She went over to a table, took few tomes and shrank them along with the chest and put them into a pocket.

I lifted my wand, knowing few spells that could obliterate everything in its path. "Get back, Cissy, I'm going to have to burn it all." I focused my mind and my will, and silently thought the incantation for Fiendfyre.

Nothing happened.

I shrugged it off, and prepared to try again.

I said the curse aloud, accepting the weight of casting my first Dark Spell.

Still, no reaction.

"Hermione, let me." Narcissa said. "You have to really mean it for any Dark Magic to work."

My eyes welled up, I wasn't strong enough to do this. "No Cissy, this is your family's vault. I can't make you do this."

"And I can't ask you to do this to yourself. Besides, they forced me to marry him. Trust me, I have a bit of repressed rage."

I backed away, letting her do the spell... _the curse..._ that would destroy the last of the Black Family possessions. It would also destroy the Horcruxes, the only sure thing short of Basilisk Venom.

The heat of blazing fire before me hit my face; the shockwave drying out my skin instantly. Narcissa's wand directed fiery serpents to crash into the walls, melting everything in sight. A sharp flick of her arm and a series of shelves collapsed as an angry klaxon pierced the air.

I turned to look out and around the series of vaults, security wizards and goblins alike were running everywhere in panic.

"THE DRAGON IS LOOSE!" _Dragon?_

Sure enough, a dragon was flapping its wings menacingly as Fleur and Harry were perched on its back between the wings. Ronald was there as well, the polyjuice having had worn off.

"SOMEONE STOP THEM!"

"BILL! COME ON!"

Spells crashed through the air, making the ground vibrate as the support columns fractured and began to crumble. _The goblin cave-reinforcing magic is failing? We need to get out!_

"GO! I HAVE THIS!"

"NO BILL! COME ON!"

The sound of stone and metal squelched as dragon fire and spell damage knocked out support columns. It was difficult to breathe as the soot and heat sucked the oxygen out of the air, and the floor shuddered and cracks began to make the floor give way.

Everyone on that floor would be instantly crushed to death... if they were lucky. My wife was directing the sentient flames to smash through the shelves in the vault, grim determination was etched in her face as she bared her teeth in a seething rage.

It was then that the ground fell out from under me, and I charmed myself to fall slowly so as to avoid injuring myself as I landed. _Merlin, the ceiling above me doesn't look to be any better..._

Powdered concrete, stone, and marble sifted through the air as the wand-fire seemed to cease in all of the confusion. _They fighting was happening below me, and it stopped? This wasn't good._

The silence that followed was pierced by a sobbing cry. "BILL!" Fleur's hands instantly went aflame as her body changed into its bird-like form. She lobbed fireballs down on everyone, her rage unfocused as she tried to immolate everyone below her for the death of her husband.

_The bloody bank is collapsing from the inside, if the fires don't take it down first._

"Cissy, we have to go!" I said, pulling out Harry's Firebolt from the pouch in my sock. _Merlin I hate flying!_

"I have to end the curse!" She said, her voice wavering. "Otherwise it will go wild!"

I grabbed her and pulled her onto the broom behind me. "Let it go wild, it will help wipe our tracks!" Gripping onto the broom, I started to kick us off the ground and fly away from the sentient fire. It wanted to consume everything, and we were the closest victim. _We aren't going to make it..._

Narcissa reached around me, stowing her wand in her sleeve and took hold of the broom herself. We took off with a jolt as I clung to the thin wooden rod for dear life. _Oh Shit OH SHIT I'm going to to_  
_die..._

"Cause some mayhem, love!" Narcissa said excitedly as she followed the ancient, angry dragon in flight.

Thinking fast, I disillusioned ourselves and started throwing hexes and jinxes towards the wizards who were trying to shoot down the dragon. The dragon didn't seem to care as it breathed fire and took  
out various pillars.

The trio of Harry, Ron, and Fleur were firing spells to break the domed roof, hoping to escape the fire beneath us. A spell whizzed over Narcissa's head and I retaliated with an explosion curse, hoping to have hit the wizard that threw a spell at my wife. _If I was lucky, it would keep him from continuing his wand-fire._

"Quit pulling your punches, we're in danger!" Narcissa yelled as she weaved frantically to avoid getting hit by the dragon's tail. "They are trying to kill us, Hermione!"

_Large area below me, all on fire, I could try aguamenti, but I could alter the spell..._

"ADUROMENTI!" I yelled as hot lava sprayed out of my wand, melting anything it first hit; walls, floors, even some of the vault doors on the upper levels. A small speck that might have been a goblin fell still. I couldn't dwell on that, nor on the wizards who were melting and burning instantly.

_Just focus on the ones trying to kill us, and we'll deal with guilt later..._ I thought as I kept the onslaught of shooting out high-pressured lava down on the people beneath me.

Narcissa looked over her shoulder, eyes wide in shock. "That works, I suppose..." She turned back to the dragon ahead of us, and pulled out her own wand. The broom shook slightly as she regained full control with only one hand, and begun casting the reducto spell at the widening hole.

The collected spellwork of Harry, Ron, and Fleur along with the dragon's fire seemed to have made a hole almost large enough for them all to get through.

"Hermione, we're not going to fit..." Narcissa warned, taking aim at the fracture lines as she dodged the swinging tail.

"Trying to fire accurately on a broom is much harder than it appears, Cissy!" I kept firing reducto, but it wasn't doing much good. The dragon's tail flicked, and Narcissa had to do a barrel roll in order to avoid getting hit.

Unfortunately, my spell went wide and struck the dragon's wing, bouncing towards the riders. _Please don't hit them.._ I prayed in vain... and the deflected hex struck Ron square in the face.

He went rag-doll as he slowly fell off of the dragon.

It felt like time had slowed down. I threw the strongest explosion curse I could muster at the ceiling, not caring at the amount of rubble that was about to rain down upon us, and caught Ron with Snape's levicorpus.

The connection was weak, and I felt that I was going to lose my hold of him at any moment. Fleur shifted into full Veela form, spread her wings, and caught Ron. She looked like a Fury from Greek Mythology, her anger enhancing her beauty and her abilities. I could tell she could see us through the disillusionment as she nodded her thanks to us.

"Salazar's Snake, she fully transformed!" Narcissa cursed in awe, "there's no going back from that..."

The thought of crossing a point of no return weighed heavily on me as my eyelids grew heavy and everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I pretty much update/post while I'm at work in my 8-5 job, so there will be few weekend updates. Sorry.

* * *

I came to with a jolt, realizing the effects of the rennervate charm. I was sitting on a bench outside of the Ballroom. Narcissa's eyes held worry and sorrow. _We survived, why is she upset?_

The baritone pitch of Snape cut through the air. "She overtaxed herself and her magical ability. She will need rest, unfortunately The Dark Lord will not permit this at present. Might I suggest..."

Narcissa's sharp voice cut him off. "Of course, dose her! Hermione, we're okay. Just trust me and we'll get through this..." My eyes were still unfocused, but the cerulean blue of Narcissa's eyes were unmistakable.

"What's going on? We got out of the Bank..." My thoughts felt muddled as I took the proffered potion. I couldn't recognize it by sight or smell. _A unique potion by Snape? Can I trust him? _My throat hurt and my mouth was parched, so much so that I needed to put my trust in Narcissa.

"Our subtle mission got a lot of attention. Bad Attention. I'm so sorry my wife." She apologized profusely as I recognized her fear and took the potion. _She's not about to poison me._

"Mister Ronald Weasley was recognized escaping Gringott's after having stolen the Goblin's dragon. The Dark Lord believes you failed to capture your little friend and demands to know what they are up to."

"It was a coincidence he was there..." I objected weakly, now realizing what the potion was. My nerves were getting numb as my memory got cloudy. I was going to be interrogated and tortured by Voldemort. _Small mercy if I die at the madman's hands._

Narcissa's lips brushed mine gently. "I know, but remember whatever happens in there, do not take it personally. It is not your fault. I understand."

_Not take it personally? How can I NOT take this personally?_

Yaxley was at the doorway, leering at me. "Bring in the Mudblood."

I am shoved to my knees in front of Voldemort, the acrid smell of piss and death reeking the air. Ropes are conjured to restrain me harshly by the wrists, ensuring me to be defenseless. I gag at the smell, raising my eyes to see a pile of broken bodies stacked before me in a pile. They were all wearing the security robes from Gringotts, interspersed with a few goblins as well.

"Mudblood, I have their statements about what happened. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" His red slits were shining in blood-drenched fury. _He wants me to confess... he has nothing?_

"No, my Lord. My wife and I were getting our financial affairs in order when the mayhem broke out." I had met his eyes and was ready for his mental ransack.

It never came.

_Merlin, he's too mad with rage to read my mind!_

"Your little friend Ronald Weasley was seen there after his polyjuice wore off. Are you telling me you didn't know of any plan to raid the bank? Is this the Order's new way to pay for their resistance against my regime?! Bring in Narcissa!" _Why does he think she would know?_

Tears welled up as I understood what was about to happen. "NO! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! NOOO!" My voice felt hoarse as my wife as forced to kneel directly in front of me, her eyes wide in mine. Her breath was short and panicked, and her fear was thick and palpable. She knew what she was there for, and was trying to be brave for me.

"It's okay, Hermione. We didn't do anything wrong. We didn't even know they were there. This isn't your fault. This isn't your fault." Narcissa rambled quickly, assuaging me of my guilt. Her words ran together as a mantra, and she was already trying to disassociate her mind from the torture she was about to undergo.

Panic made my heart beat faster, the ropes feeling even tighter as my arms were pulled taut. _Don't hurt her please don't hurt her don't hurt her don't hurt her..._

"Bella, I know how much you wish to do the Mudblood harm, but you failed me. CRUCIO!" Voldemort's wand sparked and the demented woman screamed in agony. The look on Narcissa's face sank deep into my heart. _I may hate her, but it's still her sister..._

He relented on Bellatrix and pointed his want to Narcissa. _My god, he's drawing it out for show._

"Mudblood, I'm giving you a chance to confess. What were Harry and Ron doing?" _I can't tell him, I won't break..._ I put up my occlumency shields, and tried to float away from consciousness.

Voldemort seemed poised to torture Narcissa, but put his wand down. He seemed at peace, and it vaguely reminded me of Umbridge. _He's scarier when he's calm._

"Draco... crucio your mother. Now." His quiet voice chilled me to the bone. _That bastard is going to pit all of us against each other!_

Draco's wand was raised, though shaky. He seemed reticent, but after he was hit with some sort of hex, Draco croaked out the incantation. His face showed how squeamish he was about this, and how he was slowly breaking here.

Narcissa trembled in pain as tears trailed down her face. Her shriek was punctuated by the soulful whimpering that came after, and I felt the Compulsion urge me to do something, anything, to make this stop. _Lie to him! Make something up! Hell, how many horcruxes could be left now?_

"Now, do not make me ask again, Mudblood..." Voldemort cooed. His voice could have at one time been seductive.

"She didn't know a thing about this!" Narcissa snapped, adding a quick 'my lord' afterwards.

"Such conviction and obstinance... I see your new husband is rubbing off on you. I suppose I'll have to break her myself." His voice was almost seductively soft, and my body shivered in anticipation for the pain.

"NO! PLEASE!" Narcissa plead went unnoticed as hot knives sliced into me, through me, between my joints as if separating my bones...

My vision blanked out a bit as sweet unconsciousness threatened to come but was pulled back. _Please, let me feel nothing!_ Warmth pooled in my pants and ran down my face, and I couldn't care less. Narcissa was no longer being tortured by her own son, and that was the only solace as the knives dug deeper and found new places to find pain within me. _This was much worse than Bella was; how will I ever defeat a man this powerful?_

If this keeps up, I knew my very sanity could be lost. The sharp, bitter cold that felt like heat seared in every crevice carved by the imaginary knives, causing a pain be so sharp it felt like crushing blows. The pain was a paradox in every way and all I could do was kneel in pain as red tinted my vision and the tell tale taste of copper trailed over my lips. I had no idea where I was bleeding and was hoping to pass out from blood loss.

I lost track of how long I was there, my eyes seeking refuge in the quivering blue orbs of Narcissa. Solace could be mine if only I could escape my mortal coil, to welcome the darkness of eternal rest. Instead, I had to endure the torment. I was condemned to survive.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I thought this story was a cute little "what if?" vignette where I make a hetero Hermione into a forced relationship with Narcissa, but as I build the characters and the front story (and design the back story) I'm finding that this is going to be a lot longer than I originally planned on. *worried smile*

* * *

The sensation was horribly enduring, a deep sense of soreness and bruised bones filled me as I was soaking in the massive bath. The House-Elf Herpy was attending to Narcissa and myself as I smelled a healing salve being added to the warm water.

There was a knock at the door to the bathroom, and I flinched at the idea of someone coming in on us like this. _Now I'm getting panicked over being exposed? _Narcissa conjured a privacy screen in front of the door and asked who was there.

"It is I." Severus replied brusquely, "I have the potions you requested. Shall I leave them outside your door or hand them to your elf?" There was trepidation in his voice; he didn't want to stick around for some reason. Herpy was opening the door slightly and had her hands up, nervously asking to take possession of the vials. Narcissa laughed at the exchange, and I couldn't help but smile as well. _Never thought I'd see the day when Severus would squirm._

"Please hand them to my elf, Severus. And thank you." Narcissa replied, sighing as she took a sip of the mimosa at the edge of the large bath. It both relieved and pained me to know that she had this tradition. _How often has this happened to her? _A part of me vowed that she would never have to go through this again.

"Narcissa, I have included the andromorph potion as well. It will lose its potency over time, so I suggest you not... dawdle." His words were careful yet hurried as he walked away, and I could imagine the billow of his robes as he made his way out of this wing of the manor.

_Andromorph potion?_ I wondered as a knowing look of concern flashed over her face. I heard his footfalls silence themselves as the House-Elf handed Narcissa the potions.

Narcissa stood, walking out of the large bath and dried herself with her wand. I couldn't help but gaze at her nude form and feel a pang of... possession? _She is mine, in a way, right? For a woman who has endured war, a horrid marriage, and is a prisoner in her own house... she's still magnificent._

"Hermione, The Dark Lord has made great improvements on the Cruciatus Curse..." Narcissa began hesitantly, conjuring up a large, low-lying flat table. After a pause, she added padding and a cloth over it. "You will feel aftershocks once you fall asleep unless we take certain measures now. Come lay down for me."

I did as she asked, drying myself off as well. I blushed and wanted to hide behind my hair as her eyes raked over my own nakedness. I bit my lip as I used my hands to cover myself in front of her.

She chuckled softly, taking the moment to steal a kiss from me. "You're beautiful and don't have to hide yourself from me. But actually, I need you to flip over for me." She opened one of the vials and started to rub the minty lotion on her hands.

As I rolled over, I felt the cool tingle of the potion mix with the warmth from her hands. It was bliss.

"Merlin, that feels great," I whispered, closing my eyes at the cool relief. I tense as a thought hits me. "Are you going to use this all over me?"

"If you insist," Narcissa said gently, coaxing my body to react to her slightest touch. Her fingers were soft yet firm, gentle yet hungry for my own skin. The craving between the two of us was hanging thick in the air as more of the potion was worked into my lower back. As she put more of the healing potion onto her hands, I felt a thrill coursing down the small of my back eagerly awaiting her contact again.

As her fingers traced down the length of my back, I gasped at the coolness and my muscles shuddered, making me write slightly on the table. I cracked an eye open, hoping to see a smile on her face, but she was too high. Instead my eyes reminded me of her distinct lack of clothing. _I wonder if this is turning her on as well?_

Her fingers were firm as they massaged in the potion, the soft skin and minty balm were almost too much for my sensitive skin, a mixture of pleasure on top of painful soreness that had me biting my lip in beautiful agony. I took a sharp breath in, wanting for so much more due to the Compulsion. _I'm not gay... I don't like witches... it's just the spell, right?_ I asked myself as the hands slowly lifted from me. My hips buckled in protest, the hitch in my breathing betraying my body to her.

Narcissa' hands traced gently over my raw shoulders, applying copious amounts of gel to the excessively-heated zone. I sighed beneath her, keeping perfectly still as he worked her magic. I panted at the feeling of being laid out before her like this — vulnerable and helpless— a slave to her capable hands. A little further south of her careful attentions, I was becoming wetter than I had ever been before. _Please, run your hands lower…_

As if in response to my wish, Narcissa's hands drifted slowly down my back, her motions becoming more and more irregular as her concentration became obviously muddled. Her hands were wandering at random now, no longer conforming to any rigorous procedure. As they skimmed lightly across my lower back, my hips lifted up slightly as Narcissa's fingers trailed along the base of my spine as I shuddered in silent begging.

Narcissa looked at me at with a slightly dazed expression with heavy-lidded eyes. She was nearly panting from the sexual tension between us. Taking another sip of her mimosa, Narcissa's body language was begging for my consent. Eyes flashing to meet hers, Narcissa was startled to see I was blushing slightly, wanting more from her.

Taking another dollop of the potion in her hand, Narcissa began working it into the backs of my thighs, skimming tenderly over the calves before gradually working her way upwards again. The potion absorbed quickly, and I bit down on my lip as her caresses became more and more firm, aware that the friction she was creating was almost unbearable.

As her strokes continued to glance across the hot, firm flesh of my upper thighs, I inhaled deeply and allowed my legs to part a little. Narcissa's movements faltered momentarily as her hand gripped my thigh in Pavlovian response. She had unknowingly dug her fingers deeper into my skin, forcing my right thigh to open wider, revealing myself to her. _Merlin, I can't believe I'm letting her do this…_

I watched her, my breath held painfully as she tilted her head to get a better view, completely absorbed in the erotic sight laid out before her. Mouth parted in awe, she slipped her hand further up my thigh until her thumb slipped over my slick folds, causing her to exhale a shuddering breath. I swallowed hard, exhaling at her touch, and my eyes flicked to hers, almost frightening her with my intensity as they blazed with need. _Oh gods, please let her continue!__  
_

"Flip over." Narcissa's voice wavered as she tried to compose herself. As I flipped over, I wondered how much of this was to help me not feel the pain later and how much of this was just subtle foreplay between us. _Was this salve cut with lust potion? _I couldn't know, considering this all could just be from the damned Compulsion. I decided to not over-analyze why I wanted her and decided to just go with it and enjoy this.

Keeping her gaze locked on me, her thumb moved again and it found my swollen clit, circling it with painful slowness as I let out a broken moan, looking properly tortured. "Fuck…." I said through clenched teeth, unsure of how to respond. I had never known how amazing this could feel; it seemed so much different than when I did it to myself...

My moan prompted her into action, dropping the salve before climbing on top of me. I cried out slightly as she grazed my abraded knees, the pain merging with my desire. The feeling was simultaneously thrilling and agonizing, and I wanted more. I felt myself grow extremely wet with need. _Bugger whatever magic got me here, I need this! I need her!_

"Are you alright?" She gasped apologetically, pushing herself up to hover over her, trying to minimize her contact with my sore skin. _No, no, nononoo... come back..._

"Yes," I panted, "fuck... please... don't stop!" _Merlin woman!_

At my encouragement, Narcissa's mouth dropped to my neck, her tongue tasting the hot, salty skin before lowering her teeth to scrape against it, causing me to gasp in little, faltering moans. I gasped and gulped down my panic and building frustration. She smelled of sunshine, sweetness, and the faintest hint of mint. With a low growl she bit down slowly, increasing pressure as I erupted in a piercing scream of agonized ecstasy. I never knew I could be so turned on by so little, and my thighs quivered in anticipation. She could notice my shaky legs against her hot thighs as she withdrew her teeth to press lazy, wet kisses over my tormented flesh, her lips trailing up my chin as I began to nearly sob from the overload of sensation. I turned my head so I could kiss her back frantically, but a hand on my chest forced me still as my body trembled and begged for more.

"Shhhh," she hushed gently in her ear, reaching down between my thighs to tease my folds, making me buck and whimper as she kissed the shell of my ear before whispering, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," I sobbed, grinding futilely against her teasing hand as she breathed hotly against my ear. _She is a cruel woman! How can she do this to me like this?_

Narcissa moaned happily as she slipped a single finger inside me. It was a carnal sound and I rejoiced in hearing it. I had not known I could be this aroused to the point of pain, but I needed more of her to sate me. My jaw trembled as my hands clawed her arms in my desperate need. _I just needed... MORE._

I cried out as one finger slid deep inside, followed quickly with a second. A look of questioning went over her features that I couldn't place... and then she curled her fingers and my eyes widened as... it... was touched.

With that knowing sexy smirk of hers, Narcissa plumbed deeper, surprising both of us when I shifted uncomfortably from the increased penetration. She let out a strange-sounding moan, half-way between delight and trepidation. _Was she scared? Did she want to stop?_ The air around them seemed to grow thick with something more than lust; something that was at once foreign and yet eerily familiar. She paused. _Did I do something wrong? __No please no don't stop..._

"Don't stop!" I pleaded, nearly hysterical, writhing beneath her wantonly.

Wincing, Narcissa shoved her fingers in again, this time noticing a definite resistance to her penetration. She stilled as she moved her fingers around experimentally, tracing the inside of my sex. _I think I am going to have to kill her if she keeps taunting me..._ I whimpered in response, acutely aware of her every motion. After carefully stroking inside me in a circular movement with one long finger, Narcissa abruptly withdrew her fingers as if she'd been burnt. _What the...?_

"Why are you stopping?" I asked breathlessly, panting with lust-heavy eyes as Narcissa sat back with the strangest expression on her face. _Is there something wrong with me? Does she not desire me like I desire her now? _

_Maybe there's something wrong with the Compulsion, and she's not feeling the same way I am here._

"What's the matter?" I asked, nervous as she reached over the side of the table suddenly before standing up again, wand in hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

Narcissa started doing some diagnostic spells and her mouth opened in soft horror.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, so quietly I wasn't sure she heard me. Narcissa continued to look at me in that incredibly disconcerting way.

"You're scaring me..." I breathed, covering myself up with my hands again. _This isn't going to work, is it? She doesn't want me like I want her? Am I not good enough? Was Odette better?! Say something!_

I couldn't look at her anymore, and didn't want her to look at me. I wasn't about to cry, I couldn't allow myself to look any more prone before her. I sat up, looking for my wand and any kind of towel or robe to cover myself with.

This was too good to be true, too wrong for it to work. She couldn't stoop to making love to a mudblood. I should have realized this before, but losing my self control and my will is nothing compared to her rejection...

Narcissa faltered slightly, recomposing herself as she always had before as a Malfoy wife. _Her carefully neutral tone and body language was a slap in the face more than anything._

"You..." she began, breaking off as her voice cracked, then clearing her throat before continuing again, softly:

"You're a virgin..."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I hope you can all forgive me for that last chapter's tease and cliffhanger! Just remember, it gets better.

(also I'm glad that the last chapter came out right when I hit 5K hits on this page! very glad to see such a dedicated readership!)

* * *

I walked away from the padded table, picking up a bath robe and tying it shut. I just had myself entirely exposed and vulnerable, and this is how she's going to respond? How dare she!

"Yeah, I am. So?" I was still clenching down there, but my anger was dissipating my desire. _Perhaps I didn't just lose it to the first boy who winked at me, and perhaps I was waiting for the right time, or when I got married, but so what?!_

"You're an innocent. I... I can't do that to you." Narcissa shivered as she conjured a light blue robe from a nearby towel and tied it on. _Innocent? She has to say this now?_

"You were doing just fine a moment ago!" I shrieked, confused at her change of heart, "Here I thought I wasn't good enough for you, that you wanted someone more like Odette, or that maybe this stupid Compulsion only worked on me..." I wanted to walk away. I wanted to run. I wanted to just leave and not have to deal with her right now...

"...no, it's...on me too..."

"...and I didn't even sign up for this! How DARE you wind me up like this and then say you can't! Ever since I came into this house, I've had ABSOLUTELY NO say over my fate!" I railed on her, the wand in my hand starting to spark. My magic was about to misfire out of sheer anger, and I knew I needed to reel it in.

"Hermione, you're my son's age!" Narcissa said, trying to calm me down. _I know! Why bring this back up?!_

"And you're my mothers! And you're a woman!" I yelled back, gesturing with my wand.

Narcissa automatically put up a shield, her eyes reflecting fear. "I'm sorry, Hermione! I can't change that! I just don't want to be your first, not like this..." _like what? what did she... _It felt like the ground gave out from under my feet again.

"...not like what? What was in that salve you were rubbing onto me?!" I screamed furiously.

Narcissa was frozen, a tear trailing her cheek. "I thought you might need a bit of physical suggestion for this to work..." _She... dosed... me._

I stepped closer and continued to rage, almost hysterical. "You have no right to treat me this way, Cissy! No right!"

Despite the panic and despair etched across Narcissa's face, she couldn't find any words.

_Oh bugger, she's afraid of me..._ I took a deep breath and put down my wand. I didn't want to do something I'd regret. "But we are where we are now, aren't we?" We were supposed to be doing this, under Voldemort's command, because the alternative is death for us. And Draco.

My wand arm was quaking with rage. _She's going to just stand there, after all this?_ I let out an exasperated sob and spun around to disappear from the bathroom. Narcissa stepped around the table and caught me by the wrist begging, "Mione! Hermione! Please! I'm so sorry. Please, Hermione! Don't leave! Please!"

I tried to pull away but Narcissa's grip was too strong.

"Let go of me!" I howled. I lashed out, and took a swing at her head with my free hand. Narcissa's spellwork was fast and I found both hands caught in magical binding. _Dammit! _My anger was still building up, and I didn't want to be restrained.

"Please, Hermione! I'm sorry!" Cissy pleaded desperately, pulling me closer. She yanked on my wrists, forcing me forward as she knelt before me. "Please!" She was bawling now. _I don't want to see her cry, but why did she think she should do this to me?_ I found myself kneeling before her as well, an echo of what happened previously. _I couldn't really pull myself away from her._

Cissy tugged me even closer, so the only thing that remained between us were my bound wrists. She kissed me fiercely, with an intensity few would think the Ice Queen would ever have. I could feel my resolve crumbling beneath her passion. "Please, Hermione!" she cried again before engulfing my lips in another forceful kiss. The Compulsion seemed to feed on this as I felt my body spike in desire. _Merlin, I want to be able to decide how and when I shag someone, woman! Is that too much to ask?_

I found myself returning her kiss cravenly, meeting her with so much fervor that Narcissa's spell broke and my wrists were set free. _It might be. _

Instinctively my hands seized her head and grabbed a fist full of her hair as my other hand cupped her bum possessively. I gave a sharp tug at her scalp and the Malfoy matriarch whimpered in painful pleasure. I decided to file that morsel of information for later.

"I do not want to have my mind and body altered any more to FORCE me to desire you. Is that understood?!" My rage and my desire merged into something new, and I decided to go with it.

"I thought only to make it easier for us to do this... You sounded like you would be reticent to make love to me..." Narcissa said tearfully. _Reticent?! Merlin, you're such a Slytherin..._

"Trust me to CHOOSE to want to do this! Let me have my free will and I might surprise you, okay?" I took a breath, visibly calmed down, and she nodded. "Is that why you panicked when you realized I was a virgin? You didn't want to force my first time to happen due to a love potion?"

Narcissa nodded sullenly. "You must think the worst of me. My own first time was of my choosing. If I had followed through with you like this, I'd be... a monster."

"That you'd resort to dosing me without my consent isn't much better, Narcissa." I chided her, frowning. "I may not like how we got forced into this, but I'd rather choose to be your lover than be coerced."

Narcissa frowned. "We never would have been here if not for the Compulsion." Her voice was matter-of-fact, and I couldn't argue with her.

I shook my head. "Well we can't change that now, but I've made a promise to protect you and Draco, and I intend to keep it. Besides, I plan on using this marriage to improve the Wizarding World once we defeat The Dark Lord."

Narcissa smiled slightly at that. "And um... Us?"

"I may not have chosen you as a mate before, but I will take whatever happiness and joy I can from this." She was brilliant, beautiful, and I couldn't resist her. _But can I actually admit that to her?_ Besides, I couldn't fault her for doing what she thought was in the best interests for herself and her son.

I leaned in and kissed her myself, asserting my dominance as I parted her lips with my own, probing gently into her with my tongue. She responded favorably as her fingers twined through my hair and embraced my head. It felt marginally better if I took the lead in this, and I was glad that she let me.

Her moans were my undoing as her own tongue caressed mine, and my body responded to hers as if we were specially keyed to each other. _Well, that's because we are._

Narcissa's hands flew from my hair to my ass, which she clutched roughly as she crushed our pelvises together. I untied her sash and watched the robe slide off of her shoulders. Narcissa abandoned her tongue's persistent ambush upon my mouth and she tugged my robe open enough to continue upon my breast.

As she licked and sucked on a nipple, her fingers dug into my waist possessively as she guided me back to the table she had me on. _How is it she can do this to me?_

Narcissa had me sitting on the table as she looked up at me with her cerulean blue eyes. As our eyes held each other's gaze, I laid down upon my back, offering myself up wholly to her.

"Trust me, Hermione?" She breathed into my ear, grazing her teeth against my earlobe. My eyes were closed as I bit my lip nervously.

"Quit trying to manipulate me covertly?" I reply, untying my robe sash. In that moment, I knew she was putty in my hands and would agree to anything.

Narcissa had smirked her agreement when she took both of my wrists and pinned them firmly above my head. The flash of panic turned straight into hot desire within me. _She would be literal about this, wouldn't she?_ I thought as I struggled up enough to kiss her.

She roughly kissed my neck, then sucked on it to make me yelp in surprise. I shuddered beneath her as she shifted to hold both of my hands with only one of hers as the other one splayed my robe open. My eyes were pleading for her to continue as her eyes were... feasting on me.

"Sweet Circe, you're beautiful..." Narcissa muttered as her lips met mine, still restraining my hands above me.

We moaned and breathed against each other, both of our tongues dancing in the other's mouth. Narcissa broke the kiss and, with her free hand, she deftly slid three fingers inside me. The sudden fullness was unexpected and I gasped loudly, my body going rigid. My jaw dropped as my lips made a silent 'oh' while my eyes flicked to the ceiling.

Narcissa used the opportunity to drive herself deeper inside me, my body cresting in pleasure as I seemed to grow more wet and my hips rocked to meet her hand with each stroke.

"Cissy…" I softly moaned, the desperate plea made all the more tangible as a fourth finger filled me. I was tight, full, and accepting her inside me. My thighs quivered from the onslaught, and waves of pleasure were threatening to crest and crash upon each other. Narcissa kissed me as her thumb found my sensitive spot. She pulsed in and out, going deeper with every thrust as her thumb tortured my swollen clit.

I wasn't sure if I was making coherent sounds anymore as I clawed at Narcissa's back, convulsing as the sensations threatened to have me drown in pleasure. A sheen of cold sweat broke out all over me and I worried if that was natural...

"Let it happen, love. Kiss me as you come..." Narcissa's words were silk to my ears and I let myself explode around her hand and into her mouth, my moans being drawn into her as if she could drink in my orgasm. _Could she feel what I felt there? Could I do this for her as well?_

Perhaps she could, for I lost track of the time there as I waited for the waves of pleasure to subside. We were both out of breath yet neither wanted to relent as our lips traced every available bit of skin between ourselves. Narcissa seemed to favor nipping with her teeth, which made me struggle to keep my composure.

"I could go for another round, Narcissa." I shuddered as she summoned a small vial for me. I looked at her, wary as to the contents. "What is it?"

"So... this is the andromorph potion. It will allow us to um... you will have temporary masculine qualities." Narcissa blushed as she said it, the hint of color making her look all the more delectable.

_Temporary... Oh. Okay._ So this will allow me to mate with her. "And it's entirely safe? I'll revert completely once it's finished?"

"Yes, Severus invented it as a modification of the polyjuice potion years ago." That made sense, the so-called Half Blood Prince was brilliant at... wait...

"Whose genetic material was used for this to...? I'm to take only a partial change to have male shape..." It dawned on me as I realized Severus was acting oddly when he delivered the potion.

"I know for a fact that you'll have the functioning parts but it would be your genetic material that would be passed on. This was used in the Arthurian legend when Merlin made it." Narcissa's words sounded too knowledgeable.

"And you know this how?" My libido wasn't extinguished as much as it was morbid curiosity surfacing.

"I... may have helped him test it. But this time, there's no contraception component included." _Contraception? Right...it was Voldemort's decree to make us breed like cattle._

"I had forgotten that You-Know... No. I choose this." With that, I drank the contents of the vial in one gulp. I tried to not focus on the flavor as my body morphed and altered into its new conformation.

As I lay still, I idly wondered how in-depth this potion would change me. My breasts and face felt the same, therefore I focused my attention towards my groin. It felt swollen and turgid, while still expanding as the sensations seemed to only increase my budding frustration. _How do guys deal with this on a daily basis?_

"Narcissa, are you sure this isn't about to explode? It's just... getting a bit unwieldy." I asked nervously. I then realized I had no idea how big this was supposed to get and could only hope for it to know when to stop.

She chuckled in that dark way that only spurred on my desire. "Getting it to explode is the point, isn't it?" As she took it in her hand, my hips twitched in surprise. Her familiarity with this made me realize that she had not only taken the potion, but had taken this particular... _oh it is Severus'..._

A thread of panic went into my voice. "Oh... uh...well, you know what I mean. How do I even use this? I feel like I'm going to bump into things with this... thing." _try to not think about it, think of potion ingred... fuck!_

Before I knew what she was doing, her soft tongue and even softer lips wrapped around me in a warm and velvety embrace. _Merlin, so that's what the fuss is about!_ Her slow draw downward, engulfing me so slowly I fought the urge to meet her with a thrust of my hips.

She chuckled again, and I felt the vibration as she changed the firmness of her tongue and applied just a bit of suction. Her eyes met mine and I was utterly hers and she knew it.

And that's when she slowly drew herself back up, tantalizing me with her skill and knowlege. "I dare say, Hermione, that your objective is to repeat that sensation as a union of our two bodies. Can't say I'm not a bit curious as to how a Gryffindor such as yourself would shag..." _same here. wanna... yeah. _

I scrambled up from the table and had Narcissa beneath me on the ground, a cushioning charm applied to the towel beneath her. She looked so warm and willing beneath me as I awkwardly tried to figure out how to position myself to enter her. _The damn thing won't even help me line up for this!_

"Get on with it Granger," growled Cissy and I jumped, caught up with trying to fit the contours of our bodies.

"Don't overthink this love." I nearly stumbled as I attempted to get both of my knees between hers. The tip of my new shaft poked her sex accidentally and she made a small whimper of need. _Sweet Circe, she needs me!_

I was at her entrance and she had her hand upon me to help guide me in. I thought I was being slow and gentle as she enveloped me in one smooth stroke. She made a short whimper of pain, however, as I fully slid inside her.

"Slytherin's Snake, that's a..." She said as I flinched, starting to pull out, "No nonono, let me adjust to this... just stay right here." Her hips rolled as I realized she must not have been prepared enough for my... girth.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry, I didn't think to be sure..." I began to apologize, but her lips upon mine cut me off.

Her kiss was deep and filled with anticipation. "Nobody gets it exactly right the first time. Besides, I'm just as randy as you are and would have wanted you to just fuck me already."

Something about the way the word 'fuck' rolled off of her lips made me smile. I made a short thrust with my pelvis to accentuate my playful smirk. "Hm. 'Fuck', you say?"

She nodded, using her muscles to squeeze around me. "Merlin's Bollocks!"

"Hermione, you can be a lot rougher than that with me, okay?" She asked, lust punctuating her gaze at me.

I nodded as I slowly withdrew myself by an inch and thrust back in. Judging from our mutual moans of pleasure, I was doing this right. I kept on with my new extension of myself, keeping up a constant rhythm as I sank myself into her. But I needed more, so I took the moment to use my teeth on her as well, biting and marking her as mine as I kept... fucking... her.

Even as I bit her, our pace never slowed. Everything was wet as we persisted in our lovemaking.

We moved into a new position, as I took and folded a leg between us, having her knee between our shoulders. I felt as though I could find a deeper purchase within her and liked having her pinned down beneath me.

I continued my onslaught, noticing my quicker speed even as we laid sweet but urgent kisses on each other's faces. Our pace quickened and it became apparent that I was about to climax inside her. She must have noticed the look on my face as her deft fingers reached between us and made her own body tighten in anticipation.

"It's okay, Hermione. Fuck me and come." She knew I liked the utter lack of propriety with that word and I pounded away inside her with a sense of abandon.

As our eyes met, I instantly knew we were both going to climax at the same time. She had timed it so that we're both on the verge of finishing as we locked eyes, and pushed each other over the edge for a synchronized conclusion.

"Fuckfuckfuck..." I muttered as I collapsed into her, feeling my release as her own squeezed me as our arms and lips tangled in a needy embrace.

We were sated, feeling bonelessly limp, and smiling at each other. I knew my first time wasn't the standard fare, but I had thoroughly enjoyed myself.

Rolling off of her, I basked in the afterglow as searing pain hit my right wrist. The bathroom door was thrown open as my demented sister in law danced in glee.

"The Dark Lord wants all of us in the Forbidden Forest! Tonight we kill Harry Potter!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: After that last chapter, I daresay we need to take a moment to cool down, right? Also, I'm toying with the idea to have a flashback to 1967 Hogwarts when Snape invented the modified polyjuice potion for the first time… Let me know if you're interested!

Feel free to not just comment, but give me a critique on the characters and plotline. I apparently had over 1400 hits on Monday alone, so I know people are out there reading this… (which gives me a big happy, btw)

* * *

Drying themselves off with their wands, Harry and Fleur quietly discussed what they had seen in their failed mission. Ron, however, was fixated on Hermione.

"Harry, what was she doing there?! I had thought... Merlin, I recall her being tortured right before we left, how the bloody hell did she wind up snogging that bitch!" Ron stammered.

"Ronald, ze time to speculate over such minute details is not now! Do you not think I wish to mourn my husband!" Fleur's face no longer held the ethereal beauty but instead the cold rage that was always inside her. Folding her wings back in, she conjured a small fire for the three of them to warm up.

"She said she would help us, and that's exactly what happened. If there was a Horcrux in that vault, it's dead now." Harry replied factually, "besides, she's the one who saved you when you fell off of the dragon. Fleur grabbed you, but only after you were dangling from an ankle. Who else knows that spell?"

"She's shacked up with a Death Eater and using Snape's own spells! I don't know if I can trust her!"

"Mon Dieu, we're really going to stand around and chitter about this?! She used cursed fire; nothing can survive that. How many more of these morceaux de merde are there?"

"Can she really be married to another witch?" Ron asked, ignoring Fleur's question.

"Two more, one is the snake, another is something..." Harry's response was cut short by his flinching in pain. "It's at Hogwarts! He thinks it's safe because of Snape..."

"Then we go there, we destroy it, and go after him! Bill's death will not have been in vain." Grim determination was in her voice as she apparated the three of them to Hogsmeade, rushing into the nearest building as a caterwauling alarm pierced the night air.

* * *

Aberforth didn't expect any visitors this late; neither did he expect to find himself tied to a chair with the singed bodies of two Death Eaters at his feet. He would never again find a Veela beautiful, nor could he ever see barbecue as appetizing. Ron was pillaging the bar for food while Harry put up defensive spells around them in case more Death Eaters came poking around.

"Any chance you can turn back into a human form, miss? I'd hate to get immolated due to an accidental touch with those hands of yours..." Aberforth said, the safety of his bar a far distant second in his mind.

"No, I am only half-Veela. My change was permanent." Dark resignation filled her voice, and Aberforth seemed to almost pity her. "We need to get into Hogwarts."

A nearby portrait unlocked a hidden doorway, exposing a long passageway. Fleur shrugged her thanks and released the aged barkeep.

"The Daily Prophet reported that Hermione claimed the Right to Succession, and that it's Narcissa Granger now. What's that about?" Ron asked ambiguously.

As the trio made their way through the darkness, Fleur sighed heavily. "Purebloods like the Malfoys kept to the Old Ways. It ensured a strong union, but also allowed for one to duel for the witch, ensuring that the most powerful Wizard produced the most offspring. 'Might is Right', you could say."

"But they are both women! She can't... you know... do that." Ron replied, horrified.

"She killed Lucius in his home, she wins his wife. It is that simple." Fleur replied, disgusted at the archaic laws.

"And You-Know-Who went along with it? He was always about blood purity and killing her kind!" Ron questioned loudly.

"Mad men in power seldom make sense; perhaps he wanted to stick to the Old Ways." Fleur spat, her eyes narrowing in the darkness, "Who are you?!" Her sharp voice echoed to the other end of the corridor.

"Neville Longbottom. About time you showed up, Ronald! Who is that with you? Is Harry here?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: My employer just confirmed my next business trip next month, and I can bring my wife along for the first leg of the trip! *squee*

Also, I'm running out of pre-written stuff, so my updates will take longer. Sorry, but quality over speed of delivery.

And I *will* be posting the flashback when the potion was first made.

* * *

Narcissa and I dressed in the awkward silence, unsure of what to say now. She knew I wouldn't raise a wand against the Order, but I also wasn't about to leave her and Draco to Voldemort's mercy.

We were each in our tactical robes as we left the gates of the manor to apparate to the Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix seemed oddly gleeful; she must have been scheming something while we were... indisposed.

"Stow your wand. Inside pocket." Narcissa whispered as she picked up a stick and looked at it. I slipped it in, confused at what was going on.

With a deft tap, the stick was transfigured into a wand and put into my hand. It felt hollow, and I knew I couldn't cast any spells with it.

As I looked at her questioningly, Narcissa took my hand and hooked it into her arm. "I'll apparate us, Hermione." She said quietly as I felt the tight bands of apparition take us away. It was a quiet pop, surprising me at the control and delicate grace she had with her magic.

The Death Eaters were all preparing to attack Hogwarts, but there was a noticeable absence of blonde hair in the crowd. _What is Draco up to?_

The fake wand in my hand was casually pulled out of my hands and snapped cleanly in two by Voldemort as if it were an afterthought. "In case you had any bright ideas, Mudblood..." _Narcissa saved my wand for me!_ The look she gave me told me she had expected as much, and then her eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her.

"Bella, where's my son?" The thread of panic in Narcissa's voice set me on alert.

"Shh... Draco is going to just nip into the school, bring back Potter, and then I'll get the honor of making you a widow again!" The broken smile on her face shone with a warped sense of childishness. It was like she was a broken teenager in the body of an adult, and for a moment I was more afraid of her than Voldemort. _She's never going to give up on seeing me dead, despite being related to her and a parent to her sister's child._

"They know we are out here with The Dark Lord; the Order will kill him on sight!" I exclaimed, eyes widening as a giant and a werewolf cut through the trees to reach Bellatrix.

"Oh, duty calls..." Bellatrix turned away, helping organize creatures enlisted for Voldemort. Narcissa looked to me, the utter look of heartbreak in her face told me all I needed to know.

"He's only doing this out of fear, we have to stop him. We have to get out of this fight; I can't bear to lose any more family..." Narcissa said, tears threatening to fall. I cupped her cheek and reassured her. _This has to end, now._

"I know, Cissy. I won't let harm come to him." I knew in that moment that I'd give my life for her, and her son. I was oddly okay with it.

Yanking the spare button off of the robes, a cold feeling washed over me as Narcissa nodded that the disillusionment charm activated properly. Pulling out my wand, I made my way into Hogwarts through the Shrieking Shack.

Hogwarts feels different; this is nothing like the school I came to. Even under the worst days under Umbridge's supposed rule, the school never felt this barren and dark. I knew that if something would be hidden here, it would have been in the Room of Requirement.

Once in the seventh floor corridor, I saw Harry, Ron, and Fleur fly out, carrying Draco and Goyle out behind them on brooms. _Draco! You're alive!_

"I can't believe we risked our lives to save him, Harry!" Ron cried out as they got off of their brooms. Fleur shrank them down and tossed them into a pocket as they ran off. I could barely make out the Veela saying something about Nagini.

The voice of The Dark Lord boomed into the night air. The magic it seemed to require squeezed at my wrist, and I noticed both Draco and Goyle were flinching in pain as he spoke.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

As the pain receded, I cancelled the disillusionment spell and approached Draco. "Your mother sent me to come get you. We are leaving. Now." Draco's fear quickly morphed into the classic sneer. _He was unsure how to react to me around Goyle._

"Step-Father... how did you escape?"

"Draco, your mother and I were worried!" Goyle broke out in laughter, which seemed odd since Crabbe wasn't around. _Where was the daft boy?_

"The Mudblood is your new daddy... my, how the Malfoys have fallen!"

"Shut your mouth, Goyle! I..." Draco's voice wavered, "...can get us back in The Dark Lord's good graces if I hand over Potter and tell him that the Diadem he wanted was destroyed!"

"You do that and he'll kill all of us! You know he's become unstable!" I wouldn't admit it was a Horcrux in front of Goyle. _But that just leaves the snake, right? Locket, Ring, Diary, Diadem, something of Hufflepuff... so that leaves Nagini._

"You're gonna be a good little boy and obey your Mudblood Daddy?" Goyle raised his wand at me, venom in his words. "Cruci-"

"NO!" Draco exclaimed, putting himself in the wand's path, making Goyle flick his wand away. _It happened so fast that I didn't even have time to think, yet Draco got in the way to protect me!_

Goyle's face went livid at that, centering his wand on Draco. "Blood Traitor! The Dark Lord will praise me for bringing back your head..." He flourished his wand as he tried to align a dark spell at my Draco. It felt as though time had slowed to a crawl, and my vision tunneled directly onto him. **My** son. _I couldn't let that happen._

An arm shoved him aside.

Wand pointed square at his eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Goyle fell, dead.

I blinked as my awareness expanded, and cold air hit my lungs. The sounds of the battle came back to me, and my eyes fixed on Draco. _I felt woozy, like I had been woken from a deep sleep._

He was frozen in shock.

"Draco." His distant stare seemed unfocused and glazed over. I called his name again.

No response.

"You killed him." His voice was small; it was a child losing their innocence. I didn't know he had any left, but there it was. Voldemort didn't steal the last of his innocence away. I did.

"He threatened family." I said flatly, our eyes finally meeting. I knew my eyes held a cold resignation in them, and it should have scared him. _This should be scaring me._

"Doesn't matter now, does it? The Dark Lord's going to win..."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort **will** be defeated today! You either can help me do this or stay out of the way, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mum." Draco seemed a bit cowed at this. _Finally he listens to me._

I looked at him and thought for a moment. "I promised my wife to keep you safe... so forgive me for this, okay?" Draco looked at me puzzled as hit his face with a series of jinxes and charms. He cradled his face in his hands and tentatively poked at his new face.

"Bloody hell, you just made me look all bruised and buggered like you did to Harry back at my home, didn't you?" Draco's voice was blunted by the swollen nose and mouth. _So he did know, and didn't want to hand us over._

I sighed, realizing it wouldn't be enough. "It's just temporary. But your blonde is going to be like a beacon..." Pointing my wand, I charmed his hair to darken.

"Not ginger, anything but ginger..." Draco plead, eyes tightly shut.

"Be glad you're not a witch! Now that I think about it, perhaps I could..." I thought aloud, only to have him thank me and say that he'd follow me.

The ghost of Nearly Headless Nick hovered in front of us. "Miss Granger, I have missed you this year at Hogwarts. But, I've been tasked to recruit people for triage to help Madam Pomfrey. Do you think you and... is that Percy... go help with the wounded?"

I nodded, taking Draco's hand to keep him silent. "Of course, Percy and I would love to go help..."

"Salazar's Snake, he thinks I'm the ponciest Weasley..." Draco muttered under his breath.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for sticking around for this story! Just going to remind you, this won't jump from Dead Voldemort to Epilogue. Oh no, there's more to be told...

* * *

Harry, Ronald, and Fleur snuck out of the Shrieking Shack, shocked at the brutal, senseless death of Snape. Their chance to kill Nagini seemed lost as Fleur tried to plan a way to break past the line of Death Eaters, Snatchers, and Dementors in order to get at the snake again.

As they were getting back into the Great Hall, Voldemort's voice pierced the air again.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your debt with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

"You think he'll do that?" Ron asked the pair of them.

"I don't know, he hasn't killed her yet and that was after she killed Lucius..." Harry replied.

"The crazy man is trying to play with your head. We fight, we kill him, he dies. That is all we need to know." Fleur's conviction only sharped at the loss of her husband, along with her human visage.

A flash of red hair went by, and Ron's knees gave out beneath him. "NO!"

Harry caught his friend as the body of Fred Weasley was laid to rest by the bodies of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Ron was distraught as Ginny and Molly held each other, lamenting the newly orphaned Ted Tonks.

Nodding his condolences to an awkward-seeming Percy, Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak and made his way to the Headmaster's office. He needed closure with Snape; to understand why the man would notice and mention his eyes.

* * *

"Hermione... I didn't want any of this." Draco's voice reflecting how broken he felt. Having seen this much death and pain has finally shaken him to his core, realizing how little blood purity really matters. I was actually proud of how much he's grown since I punched him in third year. _If only someone punched Tom Riddle when he was a kid, would we be here today?_

Luna winced as Draco mended her broken bone, guilt etched in his swollen face as she thanked him. "Glad to see you're on our side finally."

"Uhm, thanks, Luna. The Ministry seemed... unusual, as of late." Draco replied, trying to affect a Percy-like demeanor.

"I know it's you, Draco. It's a good glamour, though I can tell your eyes aren't that of a Weasley. Those eyes, plus being in disguise, could only be a Malfoy." Luna's voice was soft and forgiving, making Draco choke up slightly. There was something in the way she looked at him that was pleasant yet unsettling to me.

"Um, look, I'm really sorry-" _Oh bloody hell he's blushing. _I backed away, giving them just a bit of space as I made a quick inventory and saw what potions would need to be replenished.

"I know. I heard you lie to protect Harry. You were as much of a prisoner as I was there. Once this is over, I'll testify in your defense."

"You think we'll win?" Draco asks, dumbfounded. Luna glanced to me and smiled warily.

"I think we will."

* * *

Harry made his way to meet his destiny, his death. Fleur and Ron knew to kill the snake, but he also let Neville know to go after Nagini. Just in case. Harry's heart was erratic and adrenaline was making him want to run away, as fast and as far as he could. But he knew he couldn't.

Albus and Severus had set it up perfectly.

"He won't come, My Lord. I've sent Draco in to get him..." Bellatrix said, her voice trailing into a silent scream as Voldemort tortured her recklessly.

"Do NOT presume on my behalf! EVER!" Flicking his wand outward, he sliced through a dozen robed wizards as they fell dead onto the the grass beneath them. It no longer mattered whose side you were on; if Voldemort was unhappy, you would die. Along with everyone around you.

Harry pulled his cloak off with a flourish, keeping his wand safely stowed in his sleeve. He thought to himself the final brother in the tale, and accepted death as an old friend...

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Come to meet your death." Voldemort intoned as Harry glanced around, noting the lack of Hermione in the group.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, and Voldemort's head turned as he searched his ranks, keeping his wand pointed at the boy.

"I am no longer concerned about the Mudblood." White eyelids narrowed over read slits, his fractured mind fighting to refocus on what he had before him. "I'm going to kill you know, Potter."

For a moment, Voldemort seemed confused at the lack of fight Harry was putting up. But he felled the Boy Who Lived all the same with the Avada Kedavra.

Narcissa was shocked at what she had seen. The Potter boy had just let himself stand there and get killed, only to see the spell rebound and knock them both out. _Are they both dead? Is it over?_

Before she could wonder, Voldemort began to stir. _If he was alive, maybe so was Potter!_

It only took a split second, but Narcissa _knew_ to protect her wife's best friend. As Voldemort waved people away from him, Narcissa was already bending over Harry, ready to stun him and pass him off as dead. Hopefully he would understand, giving her enough time to plan an escape to then... she had no idea. One thing at a time.

"Is he dead, Narcissa?!" Voldemort asked, panic threading through his voice.

Her hand went over his chest and felt the strong, steady heartbeat. Her eyes widened in shock. She knew stunning him might still get him killed, or torn apart, or even fed to Nagini.

"Help." he whispered, realizing it was me. "Tell him I'm dead."

"Slytherin's Snake! My family, are they okay?" Narcissa whispered in a rush, not knowing how much time they might have.

"Draco's fine; Hermione... I thought she was with you..."

Narcissa's head turned, "He's dead, my Lord!" a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know if Hermione was okay, and would give everything just to survive the day.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; I am so glad I began posting this here!

ReversedLolita: I absolutely wanted to do something different as I had only seen time turner or post-war stories for this pairing. Also to play with the "is it a choice?" and "but we have traditions" angle.

Don't forget to breath: Yeah... it almost squicks me out too because I can get into Dramione (still a better love story than Romione) but I love seeing Hermione with Narcissa (partly to have Draco freak out) But in this story, Hermione only sees him as a friend who can understand her getting thrown into an awkward situation.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the cease-fire, and I had been too focused on bandaging up the wounded to notice the absence of my stepson until I noticed how quiet it had been. _I am too young to call him that. He is just Draco..._

Movement at my periphery had me jerk my eyes up, and I found myself at wand-point with Neville Longbottom.

"Where was I when you went after the Philosopher's Stone?" Neville asked coldly. Behind him was a pair of Percy Weasleys, one of them bound up in magical rope. The un-bound Percy had fewer bruises and a scowl that looked like it could be as bad as McGonagall's.

"Nev... I stunned you before your well-meaning intentions would have helped Voldemort return! Percy, let him go."

"I've seen the _Daily Prophet_. Usually it's all bollocks these days, but the Ministry records don't lie. You've joined their side, and this is a Death Eater!" Percy's wand wasn't raised at me, however. _So far, so good I guess._ Draco rolled his eyes at the accusation.

"You're not just a ponce, you're a bloody idiot! I've been helping heal people here!" Draco replied, teeth clenched.

"Hermione, we can't seem to undo whatever charms you put on him. Do it. Now." Neville's face was filled with determination and authority, and for once I heard the threat in his voice and grew concerned.

"Fine." I relented, hoping my anger would be seen as not being ashamed for being found out, "but you will not bring any harm to Draco, is that clear?"

Percy nodded, releasing his doppelganger as Neville blinked at the admission. "You're really married to that bitch."

As I took down the glamour, Draco chuckled darkly. "Dare you to say that to my mum's face and see what happens. You wanna hate my father? We'll hold a bloody convention for everyone that does." He spat the last sentence out as he stepped around the boys and came abreast of me. _Us against the world? Maybe, but I like our odds._

A young boy from Hufflepuff ran up to us. His eyes were red with tears.

"Hey, Snake-face is advancing with his.. with everyone. And Hagrid's carrying Harry's... body."

* * *

Narcissa's heart leapt as she saw Hermione and Draco finally, lining up with the Longbottom boy and the rest of the people opposing The Dark Lord. She saw that they weren't restrained and still had their wands, and breathed a momentary sigh of relief. This battle would be nothing less than a bloodbath, considering how each side considered this to be their last stand. If only she could get them and escape... but she knew Hermione would want to stay and fight.

Grim determination would make even the kindest people do the most savagely barbaric act in the hopes of survival, and she knew that both sides of the conflict would want to see either herself of Hermione dead. They would have to fight and keep fighting to be accepted, but as Narcissa laid eyes on the chestnut curls, she knew it would be worth it.

Harry had maintained his ruse as his body had been banged up for sport. They were lucky that nobody tried a severing charm to behead him, either. There were so many things that could go wrong and Narcissa had to remain calm and trust the boy to be convincingly dead.

As the Dark Lord's forces were marshaled behind him, he charmed his voice for all to hear.

"Wizards and witches, Harry Potter... is dead! Put down your wands; I do not wish to spill any more magical blood here. Lord Voldemort is merciful; no retribution will befall any purebloods that have opposed me. Draco, come back to me."

There was a tangible tension in the air as Hermione stepped forward, putting herself between the young man and The Dark Lord. The act of defiance was not missed as gasps could be heard in the silence.

"No. Cissy, come join us. And anyone else who wants to stop Voldemort!" Narcissa couldn't help but marvel at her wife's bravery.

"You dare, Mudblood? Defy me? On the Eve of my victory?" His laugh demanded all of the Death Eaters to join in as well. Few did, though. Narcissa took that moment and ran to Heemione and Draco, clasping her in reassurance while keeping their eyes trained on the enemy ranks.

"NARCISSA!" Bellatrix shouted in surprise. The Dark Lord silenced her with a spell, his red eyes narrowed in decision.

"I'll kill them all, mudblood stud included. Now, anyone who.." Voldemort's speech was cut off as Neville used a voice amplifying charm.

"Hey, loser, we're not giving up. We stand with Harry."

"Harry Potter is dead! Who are you, boy?"

"Neville Longbottom. My parents send their regards! DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" Neville raised his wand to attack, only to be bound and disarmed.

"You will fail and die."

"I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees!" Neville shouted as his bound form was levitated towards Nagini.

"So be it."

* * *

My jaw clenched as too much happened too fast. Neville was free of his bonds, the snake sprang to attack, the Sword of Gryffindor glinted as it struck. Harry disappeared as Voldemort flinched at the death of his last living horcrux.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!"

As the killing curse flew towards Neville, he was jerked back by a very visible and very alive Harry Potter. The curse struck the Gurg of the giants, the crash of his death keeping everyone rooted in their place.

"Nobody help me, I've got to finish this myself!" Harry shouted, keeping his wand trained on Voldemort.

"He doesn't mean that, he only lives by luck and by his friends sacrificing themselves for him."

"Was it luck when I destroyed your diary? Luck when I overcame your possessing me? Luck when you tried using the killing curse on me a half hour ago?"

"Pure luck! But I have the Elder Wand, taken from Dumbledore's tomb!" _Why is he just standing there talking and not just killing him?_

"How sad Tom. You're a petty criminal, resorting to robbing graves for the Deathstick that's not living up to its name."

"I killed Severus, my loyal servant, who killed Albus. The wand's loyalty is to me."

"You've made a big mistake, Tom. Severus was never yours! He loved my mother and was loyal to avenging her death!"

"He only Desired her, foolish boy. And if the wand of destiny is not mine, we duel on skill alone, and I will kill you." _Wait. Draco disarmed Dumbledore. I was chosen by Draco's wand. Is the Wand of Destiny mine?_

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Surrender and we'll make you live your sentence out in Azkaban. Show that you have remorse and you can live."

"Is this your plan, Potter? Appeal to my humanity? Is this the power the prophecy spoke of?"

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... _".

The power is born to those who have thrice defied him. I escaped Nagini at Christmas. Narcissa swapped my wand. Draco refused to rejoin his ranks. Born as the seventh month dies... What happened in July?

As they circled each other to size each other up for the duel, it hit me. It wasn't just love that was the power, but the melding of Gryffindor courage and Slytherin conviction. This was the power that he knew nothing of. Elbowing my wife, I accepted the strength and power that came from the Compulsion. The resolve in Narcissa's face told me she knew what I was going to do.

"...been looking forward to this day, Hermione. Charity shouldn't have been killed like that..."

"Draco... Draco disarmed Albus." Voldemort's red eyes flicked between Harry and myself. He must have wondered if attempting to kill Draco would result in another rebounded curse as Narcissa and I stood before him.

My wand was trained on him, steady and sure. Narcissa's joined mine, and Draco raised his own as well. He didn't even look the least bit worried at the three of us having our wands drawn.

"I will strike him down, Mudblood."

"But someone got to him first, Tom!" Harry called out, as if he needed the attention back on himself. _What are you doing Harry?! _"Someone who possesses the other Deathly Hallows!"

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed in fury as he faced The Boy who Wouldn't Stay Dead. _Holy fuck, Harry thinks he is the master of the Elder Wand. And he just told everyone._

I turned my head enough to see Draco's nod, his resolve as we were a family forged in desperation and death.

Unified, the Grangers cast the Killing Curse.


	20. OSL Flashback: Spring of '76

A/N: Odette Parkinson (née Shafiq) is not a canon character, but obviously Pansy had to have had a Pureblood mother and the Shafiq lineage is one of the un-remarked upon 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' pureblood families that was around at this time. And now onto our special chapter: Spring of '76.

DISCLAIMER: I make no money from this, JK Rowling is the creator of the HP series.

* * *

It was a lazy Tuesday afternoon and because of the rain, most of the Slytherins were cooped up in the common room. Narcissa was sprawled sideways on a sofa seat, ankles dangling over the arm rest, as she took a hit from the joint being passed around. On her muggle record player, _Sabbath Bloody Sabbath_ was playing.

"Sev, your turn." Narcissa leaned over to pass it to him, which he took politely and passed it on, not smoking it himself.

"I wish to keep my mental acuity, but thank you." Bellatrix cackled as she took two hits from the joint before passing it on.

"Severus, are you doing homework while the rest of us are smoking grass?" Narcissa chuckled softly at the thought of that.

"No, I'm working on something else. Something new." Her ears perked up at that, and she swung her legs off of the sofa, standing over Severus' notes

"What are you trying to invent, Sev?" He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glancing at her shorter-than-regulation skirt and missing stockings. She apparently was dressing down for someone, and he could guess it wasn't for the arranged husband-to-be. Severus filed this away, knowing he'd find out eventually.

"I wanted to re-invent the Polyjuice potion; I am certain powerful wizards will pay a small ransom to have a larger…" Severus trailed off; he couldn't actually say it.

"A larger what?" With a flick of his wand, the muffliato charm was cast and they had relative privacy there.

"A larger… manhood. Engorgement charms don't always stay up under the stress of a good shag, and…" His words were cut off by an eager Narcissa.

"Now how do you know that?" Severus' lips pressed together as he fought himself from blushing. "When did it happen?"

"Over Christmas break. Lily and I were caught under some mistletoe and the muggle tradition calls for a kiss, but apparently she and I both wanted to do more than just that. Don't… please don't let that spread around the school."

"I won't tell a soul. She's a Mudblood, but she makes you happy." There was no scorn or animosity in her words; the term was simply what was used when in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Yes, I wanted to impress her and the spell didn't work for long. When it ended, she was still quite impressed. And it's that insecurity that all men have that will find me my fortune." Narcissa copied the arithmancy from the book and projected it in the air in front of her, picking apart the values to understand the problem.

"So this is to only alter one specific area of a person." Narcissa went over the eigenvalues, modified the variable for the recipient, and re-solved the equation.

The prediction lines went from a haywire mess to a standard curve. Severus was surprised and thanked her for proving that his potion would (theoretically) work.

"I was trying to account for the sex of the recipient, when really that's a spurious value. Apparently all that matters is the ingredients, the brewing process, and the genetic donor."

At that, Narcissa stilled. "Does this work of off a hair from their head? I've always wondered if Slughorn could see his own willy…"

Severus winced at the thought. "It does require a hair, but... from a different region. From what I can tell, this will only change the morphology of the flesh and not change the actual genetic material that the man has. The last thing I need is a flock of owls coming to me for paternity lawsuits."

Narcissa thought carefully about that. "Who is volunteering their hair for this trial? And who will test it?"

Severus shrugged. "I can't test it myself; there would be no change. And I doubt I can find any bloke around here willing to drop their trousers and pants for science."

Narcissa giggled at that. "I suppose I could try it." She said, her mind plotting away already.

"…but you are a witch. You don't have…"

"Arithmancy doesn't lie. The potion should work fine for me. Besides, I've always wondered what it would be like to have one."

Severus looked at her skeptically, but understood that this would definitely prove the viability of his potion.

* * *

Later that month, Narcissa was reviewing her notes for NEWT exams while Severus carefully watched his cauldron simmer and took copious notes on his observations.

"Almost done, Sev?" Narcissa asked, glad to have the excuse to be away from Lucius' egotistical attitude.

"It is currently cooling and I am ensuring that there are no unexpected changes in the color or consistency. But once this is done, I shall add the hair," He pointed to a silver plate that held a single short hair upon it, "and then it is done. The stock of potion should have a shelf-life of a month once opened."

Narcissa checked her pocket-watch and smirked knowingly. Severus ignored her as he carefully decanted the potion into a spherical bottle and added the hair, causing the potion to change to a light grey.

"Alright Narcissa, go ahead and take a sip and let me know how it tastes…"

"…I bet you ask that to all of the girls…" Narcissa interjected, taking the potion away from him.

"…and we can measure the time it takes for it to take full effect as well as if there was any loss when compared to the original."

Narcissa took the potion to her lips and took a healthy swig. "Tastes better than most, gonna go give it a real tryout, though!" And with that, Narcissa pulled her broom out of bookbag and flew out of the room and into the castle, leaving Severus in confusion.

* * *

It was easy enough for Narcissa to navigate the halls on broom-stick. It was technically forbidden, but most prefects looked the other way for her, particularly on a weekend. Once she got to the First Floor, she flew into the first unused classroom and flew out of the unlocked window.

It was times like this when she felt free; free of proper Pureblood expectations, free of family obligations, and free of having to be the prim and proper girl that Abraxas Malfoy would expect of his future daughter-in-law.

Here, Narcissa was able to determine where she would go next. Only her. And right now, all she wanted to do was to fly up to her lover's window and see Odette.

Swooping down towards a nearby tree, Narcissa summoned a few of the acorns and caught them as she flew up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

It seemed silly to be inside on a day like this, but this was ironically the only place where Odette could find solace from the Marauders and their prank-riddled rampage throughout the school. She assumed that the common room was declared 'off limits' only because Lily had asked James to lay off there.

She heard a clicking noise and looked to the window, expecting an owl attempting to make a delivery. She instead faced an exuberant Narcissa Black waving her to come to the window. Odette blushed at the antics that Narcissa would go to at length to impress her, and opened the window to let the witch in.

"No, come on out here, I can fly both of us on this broom." Narcissa said flirtingly, holding her broom handle suggestively. Odette rolled her eyes but laughed as she looked around the common room, made sure nobody noticed her, and she stepped out of the window.

The cushioning charm worked perfectly as Narcissa took control of the broom and sailed over the school grounds and made their way to the boathouse. A quick peck on her cheek told her that Narcissa was in a playful mood and up to something. It made the Gryffindor squirm a little on the broom in anticipation, when an unfamiliar sensation alerted her to the difference.

"Cissy… what is… that?" Odette asked curiously. In the distance, she could see a few students on the trail that lead to Hogsmeade. Otherwise, the grounds to the school were oddly empty.

"Oh my, Miss Shafiq, don't you want to be surprised?" Narcissa took the broom down low enough for their feet to graze the ground. Odette hopped off as Narcissa dismounted and the pair ran into the empty boathouse. Dropping the broom and a quick notice-me-not charm later, the two girls were hungrily kissing each other as if starving for it.

"Is that real? Or did you do some sort of transfiguration?" Odette asked, feeling the firm flesh pressing against her.

"Modified potion, it will only last an hour unfortunately." Narcissa smirked coyly. Odette's adrenaline was still high from the flight, and before she could stop herself Narcissa reached forward, captured her lover's face in her hands, and brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Only an hour? Whatever shall we do?" The Gryffindor retorted playfully.

Odette was naturally a head shorter than Narcissa, but they made it work to their advantage. Narcissa kicked off her shoes and Odette was on the tips of her toes as the two witches savored each others' lips with reckless abandon. In fact, the difference in size made it easier for Narcissa to pick up and carry her lover, which was what usually happened as the Gryffindor and Slytherin remained in their lip-lock.

Odette nipped Narcissa's earlobe, eliciting a gasp. Green eyes shone as the Gryffindor apparently had ideas of her own. "Did you cast the repelling charms so we could have some privacy?" Narcissa nodded in affirmation as Odette gave the Slytherin a coy smile as she hooked her fingers around the waistband of her lover's pants and pulled them down as she knelt in front of her.

Narcissa looked down only to see an odd puckering in her Hogwarts skirt, impressed with the the size and girth made possible by the so-called Half Blood Prince. Odette's fingers trailed up her skirt teasingly and took a gentle grip on the shaft, lust glazing over her eyes as her lover explored the new appendage.

"So... one hour? I think we can make this work..." Odette smirked as she hiked the skirt up and made a soft swipe of her tongue on her lover's tip.

Narcissa gasped in response. "Trust me, I'm definitely going to make this work. Um... do that again..." The Slytherin gulped in anticipation.

Coyly, Odette complied. She slowly began with the barest trace of tongue around the glans, slowly getting her lips to cover the shaft as she looked up to meet blue eyes. A heavy shudder of breath later and Narcissa's hands were grasping the Gryffindor's head and urging her to go deeper.

Odette giggled at her lover's insistence. "Miss Black, do you wish for me to continue?"

"Slytherin's... Please!"

"I am to please..." Odette's hands clutched onto Narcissa's hips, helping steady herself as the other witch began to rock her hips back and forth. Narcissa looked down and had to marvel at the situation before her; a Gryffindor willingly pleasing her on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of the boat house.

Narcissa knew exactly how she wanted Odette and wasn't shy about getting it. "Miss Shafiq, turn around and get on your hands and knees." The tone she took left no doubt that this was not an idle request.

"Yes, Miss Black..." came the teasing reply. Narcissa stepped out of the undergarment left at her ankles and cast a stinging hex on her lover's arse before vanishing her own pants. The yelp of surprise was music to her ears as Narcissa cast a perfect _Incarcerous_, letting the rope bind Odette to the posts where the boats were tied up. Odette obligingly struggled against the restraints for show as her arms were splayed outwardly and her ankles were fastened loosely to the tie-posts.

"At least you gave me a nice view of the lake from this angle." Odette replied, wiggling her bum teasingly at the Slytherin.

"Don't tempt me to take points away from Gryffindor..." Narcissa replied, effecting the sour attitude and persona of Madame Pince. More than a few times they had nearly been caught snogging in the library by her, and they were pretty certain that the Librarian knew about them. The Black girl knelt behind her restrained girlfriend and gripped her shaft, preparing to fuck her for the first time like this.

"Oh no! Anything but that..." Odette giggled, "I'll be a good Gryffindor." She felt a stinging hex strike her bum, and the Gryffindor moaned at the pleasurable pain. Her lover flipped up her skirt and saw her mons was wet enough that it dripped down onto the wooden dock beneath them.

"And I'll be a good Slytherin..." Narcissa replied, slipping her own sex inside that of her lover's for the first time. It was exquisite; the first sensation was a long, slow embrace of heat tightening around her length that was matched with a primal grunt of satisfaction.

The Slytherin pulled out, waited for her to whimper, and quickly thrust herself back in. She was being cruel, all for the sounds she could make the petite girl make while bound and at her mercy. Odette craned her head back as Narcissa continued to delve into her, their lips craving contact with each other as the shagged relentlessly in the boathouse. The Slytherin leaned in and tried to kiss her, all while keeping up the same tempo that made her lover's face rock slightly and that much harder to kiss.

"Merlin, Cissy..." Odette moaned, trying her best to rock back into the onslaught pounding her. Their rhythm was synchronized and they were as one for a bit, both lost in passion and looking to become undone with each other. Narcissa was almost too far gone to realize that her lover's muscles were pulsating as her legs were going shaky, along with the tell-tale ragged breathing signaled that she was about to orgasm. The Slytherin did notice it however, and therefore she took the time to fuck Odette harder.

Odette's head was thrown back in ecstasy as the waves of pleasure peaked within her and had her screaming Narcissa's name. The Gryffindor went limp in her restraints as Narcissa enjoyed herself and felt her own body prepare to climax.

"What was that, love?" Narcissa asked, unsure if Odette was able to even speak right now.

"Cissy... my god..." The girl couldn't stay coherent as she sagged bonelessly, leaving the ropes as the only support to hold her up.

As the two witches cuddled mid-coitus, Narcissa took a fist-full of her lover's hair near the back of her head and tugged sharply. Neither of them saw the boat pulling into the boathouse that held the Gryffindor Prefects Arthur and Molly, absolute horror etched on their faces.

"I'm going to fuck you 'till I come, Gryffindor." The Slytherin teased, increasing her rhythm as she pounded away at her lover.

Blue wand-fire incapacitated the Blonde witch as Molly set to rescuing her housemate, ignoring everything that Odette was attempting to stammer out in a hurried rush.

The last thing Narcissa remembered before being knocked out was the look of absolute rage on the otherwise gentle Arthur Weasley.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Well, that's it. No more pre-written parts. Updates will be, if I have any control over it, at least once a week.

I will do my best to keep posting, since I do have a lot of story left but the Muse is starting to flake out. (I'm also in the midst of a move and about to go on another business trip next month.)

ANYWAYS, NOW THE STORY GETS BETTER. MWAHAHAA.

* * *

I didn't know what to expect, really. As The Dark Lord lay dead, the utter shock and surprise wanted to keep me rooted to the ground. After seven years of hearing about this monster, it was over. He was dead.

Reality should have trickled in slowly, just enough so I could handle it, bit by bit. Instead it was utter chaos. Instant, utter chaos.

The firefight didn't just resume; the two sides were trying to massacre everything else out of sheer self-preservation. Fighters on both sides were getting mowed down as a rainbow of spell-fire lit up the early dawn. Jinxes and curses ricocheted off of each other, causing many to divert from their original path and leaving nobody safe by cover. The centaurs who had tried to stay neutral in this war, stood at the edge of the Dark Forest and were decimated instantly. The remaining ninety percent ran into the woods, only to be overrun by the acromantula and the Dementors. Firenze held his head in shame over at Hagrid's hut, as if he had seen this moment coming for years._ Was there something to that whole divination thing after all?_

"MOVE IT!" Narcissa grabbed Draco and myself by our wrists and pulled us out of the open battlefield. Draco had raised a shield and the sickly squelch of offensive magic impacting our barrier made me turn around quick enough to see Bellatrix scrambling on her knees towards her fallen master, her eyes betraying the lack of sanity behind them.

"Accio Elder Wand!" I whispered, knowing my wand would come to me. The demented witch saw it fly into my hands as she apparated away. _What is she going to do with the corpse? _My eyes darted to my right wrist, where the mark was fading but not disappearing. _I'll have to compare it to Draco's later on._

The Giants and the Dementors seemed to want to still fight, but were willing to kill everything in front of them. Souls were getting sucked out of what must have been the shock troops, as a good quarter of them turned on the Death Eaters that were behind them. _They must have been under The Dark Lord's control before_...

The hand that pulled me to safety had let go, and only when I turned around to look did I notice Narcissa's arms wrapped tightly around her son. "Draco, you're okay! Let's get you out of here..."

"No mum, innocent people are still here and getting hurt! We're helping. It's what Hermione would do." Draco's shield charm collapsed as an errant spell ricocheted off of it. Narcissa's face flashed in anger as she took him by his casting arm and pulled him away from the fight even harder. Even as she tugged him off-balance, he got another shield up as a hailstorm of stunners were being shot right at us by a masked Death Eater.

"If she wants to just stand here like a stupid Gryffindor and die, let her!" Narcissa's words flew out instantly, and she doubled over in pain from the Compulsion. A rivulet of blood was slowly flowing out of her nose as she forced herself upright. "Sorry, Hermione..." _Merlin, is there a way to stop her from hurting herself that way? _

Instinctively, my wand was already casting the episkey charm on Narcissa as I was visually scouring the battlefield and finding hostile targets to disable. My wife's eyes narrowed as the spell took effect, twisting her wand with a flick that I recognized as the levicorpus. In the distance, I saw a Death Eater fly into an ambush of Dementors that had no mercy as they fed upon his soul.

As the three of us stood side-by-side, casting whatever spells, jinxes, and hexes to stop the Death Eaters and their allies from slaughtering us all, a gust of displaced air tickled the back of my neck as the tell-tale sound of fire hit my ears. _Oh fuck me, they surrounded us with dragons!_

"What are you still doing here? You're getting attacked by both sides!" Fleur said viciously, throwing fireballs towards some of the defenders of Hogwarts, "LEAVE THE GRANGERS BE! They killed You-Know-Who!"

I turned around to see what was going on and had to dodge a bright blue spell that was coming right at my head. _Why are they targeting me? This is what the muggles call friendly fire, right?__  
_

"All I know is that she's with the Malfoys, and they shot You-Know-Who in the back. Not about to let them do the same to me!" My heart chilled at the sound of Dean's voice. _We had worked on Defensive techniques with Dumbledore's Army._..

"You don't want to do this, Dean. Lower your wand..." Narcissa urged, putting herself between me and the wizard.

"Hermione, we've got a werewolf pack coming towards us.." Draco warned, pulling my attention away from the imminent duel before me. _I don't want to look away from this if I'm needed, but we have an equally important problem coming towards us._

The werewolves were making a bee-line for us, Fenrir shifting into his beast form outside of the Full Moon. Fleur took to flight, throwing down fireballs that Fenrir was easily evading due to the distance. A jet of purple light blasted into her left wing and she fell to the ground, hard. The fall was no more than 20 or 30 meters, but the sound of the impact told me that she'd be out of the fight for the rest of the day. "Granger..." she wheezed, "grab your shit and go..." A wet, slick cough told me that she'd need a mediwitch sooner than later. I turned my eyes away as I saw blood spatter out of her mouth; it was almost too much for me to bear.

"...no way am I going to trust a fucking Malfoy... RELASHIO!" Dean's spell never hit, and I had to assume Narcissa was taking care of the situation. I kept shooting stunners and took down a few of the werewolves as Draco deflected the hexes coming at us. My hand was itching to take The Elder wand out of its holster, but I didn't want to advertise the fact that I had it like Harry did. _No need to make myself a bigger target._

"Not a Malfoy anymore, Dean. And I know your father wouldn't be happy with you attacking the very people who struck down The Dark Lord." Narcissa's voice was edgy; she was using excessive restraint with him.

"What do you know of my father? I barely even knew him!" Dean's angry voice was punctuated by his spell-work, and I took a second to glance to see his spells still being deflected.

"Dean, stop it! My wife isn't even attacking you!" I shouted, redoubling my efforts to at least wing the werewolf leader before he gets too close. Gritting my teeth, I let my anger into my magic and wielded it as I switched from stunner spells to the spell I modified at Gringott's.

"FIRE! SLYTHERIN'S... I'M ON FIRE!" Draco shrieked, changing the type of shield he had up, extinguishing the slight smolder on his outer robe. The air felt cool and moist around us, despite the fact that I had molten lava shooting out of my wand and was laying down a kind of fiery moat in front of us. Greyback stopped in his tracks as his minions crashed into each other, the closest ones shrieking in agony as they couldn't stop in time and fell into the burning pool, screaming into silence as the intense heat and fire suffocated them as they roasted alive. _Serves them right for siding with Voldemort. They all should burn in hell._

A high pitched shriek made me glance back at my wife, bleeding from a nasty cutting hex that Dean must have landed on her. Instinctively my wand carved a gash across his chest, and I had him pinned onto the ground, my boot stomping on the free-bleeding wound and wand pointing directly at his face. "You. Will NEVER. Hurt. Narcissa." I said coldly, my hand trembling in the anticipation to end the life of the miserable wizard beneath me. _It would be oh so easy... just pull out the Deathstick and do it..._

"Hermione, NO!" Narcissa said fearfully. "His father was a good man... My sister and Dolph were supposed to recruit the Pureblood, but he refused and was killed. You BOTH need to stop." I lowered my wand and looked back to where Fenrir was advancing. He was gone. My jaw was clenched and my pulse was quickened with adrenaline. The look in Dean's eyes was of horror as his face went pale.

"He disapparated. Bloody coward." I said, shooting curses towards the wizards that were still trying to hex us.

Draco sneered, pushing my foot off of Dean and began to sing a charm to heal the boy's gash. Dean looked shocked at the turn of events, and Narcissa took the moment to pocket his wand out of precaution. "Hermione, you trying to make your friend bleed to death?"

The fight was still going on around us, and the acromantulas were beginning to swarm the battlefield. In the distance, Harry and some Order members were beating back the Dementors with a phalanx of Patronuses. They were about to get overrun with spiders as the House-Elves ran into the field, armed with knives and whatever they could get a hold of to slaughter the incoming arachnids.

"Kreacher! Can you make them do nap-time?!" Narcissa yelled, sure that the elf would be able to hear her over the noise.

"Yes, Former Mistress..." Kreacher said dutifully, muttering as he ran away, "married to the mudblood that finished Master Regulus' task... proud day indeed... but confusing." As he said that, his fingers snapped and a nearby wizard fell unconscious. The other elves did the same thing, and the enemy wizards started to tumble like dominoes.

_What the bloody hell just happened?!_ I wondered as narcolepsy rolled over the battlefield like a tidal wave. The remaining werewolves and spiders were easily dispatched as the fighting force dropped to nothing.

"Kreacher?" I asked, and he popped right in front of me.

"Friend of Harry Potter, finishing Master Regulus' duty of destroying the locket, and defeating The Dark Lord... I am at your service." His bow was an awkward, stuttering nod of his head. "Mistress Black would not approve, but perhaps she was mistaken about the pale man..."

"How were you able to do that? Make them all drop?" How come the house-elves didn't do this before?

"House-elves usually avoid Wizard battles, but Kreacher learned from Dobby that some rules ought be... changed."

Draco had an arm around Dean while Narcissa helped revive Fleur. "Wife, House-Elves can spell children to sleep when tasked to. I wasn't sure it would work, but it was worth a shot."

The deep voice of Kingley Shacklebolt boomed over the field. "Okay, they are going to be out for at least three hours. Bind the known Death Eaters and snap their wands, have an Auror take custody of them. Enemy combatants who don't have the Mark might be under the Imperious Curse, but we should bind them as well. Let's get our injured looked at in the Infirmary. Anyone got medical training?"

A few hands went up, including my wife. Kingsley nodded, "alright, you all go help Poppy in the Hospital Wing. I'll see about getting mediwitches from St. Mungo's here to do triage as soon as possible, but we're probably going to also need more Potions." Narcissa looked to me, nodded knowingly, and set off with Fleur by her side.

Draco shot some sparks in the air, and magnified his voice as well. "I can access the Potions lab and start on those." Dean looked at him shiftily, but nodded his consent to go with him.

Kingsley sighed deeply. "Alright, looks like we all know what to do, either help the injured, or tie up the enemy and send them off to Azkaban for a trial. Let's go!"

_A trial?!_ I was livid at the idea. _These people infiltrated the Ministry, took power, and destroyed families and killed thousands of Muggle-borns and Muggles and we're going to play the part of nice guys and give them trials to claim innocence and get off?_

I began to cross the field, binding witches and wizards that weren't dressed like snatchers or Death Eaters, furious with Shacklebolt's misguided mercy. I came across a mask and pulled it off, exposing the sleeping face of Dolohov.

_Antonin Dolohov. The bastard that nearly killed me in the Department of Mysteries._

The scar on my chest made by him twinged and urged me to exact my revenge. I bound the man beneath me, banished the wand out of his hand by a few inches, and relished stomping on it and feeling the thin shaft of wood break under my foot.

"Hermione?" A voice called out behind me, the sound an errant buzz that I shook off. _I've got to mean it._

"Hermy!"

"Avada..." A hand clasped my wrist and pulled me away from my prize.

"Hermy-own-knee, no! Don't become them!" It was Viktor. He looked relieved and genuinely happy to see me. Relief was on his face as his lips split into a boyish grin. I smiled back, feeling a bit odd at the surprise reunion.

And then he kissed me.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: So, yeah... that happened. Seven reviews within the first twelve hours... aww, you know how to make a writer feel special. (and then I lost like 2+ hours of work monday afternoon... ugh...)

Kara: I had to use google translate, but thank you. Hope you like what I've got going here. I'm hearing how bad GLBT people have it in Russia right now and I'm appalled at it.

2koe, Zelda's Hero, Arial Wolf, and MadameBellamione... Hermione punching him seems a bit overkill for a misunderstanding... and yet none of you batted an eye at Hermione going a bit dark? (also someone had commented on Draco's flip-out over catching fire... but I don't see it now)

I'm planning on weekly updates, hopefully on or before friday. I already know I'll have an issue with this in the 3rd week of september, so I'll try to have an advance chapter set up for you all.

* * *

My heart froze. Viktor Krum... my first crush, first dance, first kiss... his lips were firm and his strong hands were at the small of my back, making me want to... _NO!_

I pulled back, eyes wide in shock. His shoulders were broad and his muscles finally filled him out... my heart twitterpated as I saw him and realized I would always find this man handsome.

"Viktor... I..." _I'm married. Against my will to a woman that's my mom's age... long story._ I couldn't say that. I sighed and bit my lip nervously.

"Are you still ing-volved with the Weasley boy from zhe vedding?" He asked apologetically.

I shook my head, scoffing at the idea. "Ronald? No..." For the longest time I thought he was going to ask me out, but it never came. _Too late now, I suppose..._

"Is there another wizard in your life, then?" Viktor's hopeful smile was disarming. "I haff missed you, Her-own-knee." I smiled at that guiltily. _A handsome guy that I liked, and Narcissa did say I could have a discrete wizard as a lover..._

Shame flooded through me. I couldn't stand to see someone else be the reason why there's a smile on my wife's face, so it's wrong for me to be considering this at all. If I was going to demand her be monogamous to me, I have to do the same for her. _But is this a healthy way to look at it, to either be happy or miserable together? What if I still am attracted to men in ways that Narcissa can't be?_

"No, not a wizard... but..." I stammered, not sure how I can just say 'married to a witch'. I was saved by Kingsley approaching with Percy right behind him.

"Oh, Hermione, you got Dolohov here! Good..." Percy nodded nervously, his eyes fixated on my tattooed wrist. "Good job." I shrugged my sleeve to cover it up. Kingsley missed the exchange entirely

"Very good indeed, Hermione. Percy, would you portkey him to Azkaban with the others for trial?" _Trial? He's going to go through that farce with them?!_

Fury went through me. "You're going to give them trials? They will claim the Imperio and get away with murder again!" Kingsley's hand clapped me on the shoulder and lead me away from the others.

"Hermione, we're arresting everyone who took the mark, and they all will get their fair day in court. If we don't follow our laws and traditions, then what good are we?" _His way of saying 'we' bothered me._

"Is the Order in charge of the Ministry now?" Kingsley nodded.

"I've been named temporary Minister of Magic until we can have elections. I'll make sure we improve where the ministry failed before; we'll be driving a strong pro-muggleborn agenda to remove the power from Pureblood interests."

"I'm sorry, Minister," I added as much venom as I could spit into it, "but I didn't take down one secret society that ruled over the Ministry just to put another one in its place."

"Hermione." His voice was trying to authoritative. "This is just an emergency measure; we have to try and stabilize the Wizarding World and rebuild our society."

"And the best way to do that is to NOT allow one kind of Fascism to replace another!" I sniped, turning my eyes away from him. In the further edges of the battlefield, a dozen or so goblins where pick-pocketing the unconscious wizards. _What in Merlin's name are they doing?_

"Now see here, I've read the records and I can tell you've been under an incredible amount of stress lately so I'm going to forgive you for..." I stepped out towards the goblins, trying to figure out what was going on. _Why are they in such a hurry on the... wands._

"Kingsley, the goblins... they are taking up wands." My mind went back to Professor Binns' classes... after every major Wizarding War would be a goblin rebellion. They would stay out of the fights and attack when wizard-kind was at its weakest and trying to rebuild...

"What? Oh, the goblins. They're probably robbing the bodies for galleons. Disgusting. As I was saying, while we're in control of the Ministry, we can wield the power that it has and annul your... 'marriage', as it were." I didn't like the way he said it, as if the idea of me being married to her was disgusting.

_He really doesn't see what's going on, does he?_ "Wait... you can annul my marriage?" _What will happen to Narcissa?__ Why have I never thought of this as a possible solution?_ I should have considered the thought that I could undo this. The concept that I couldn't even think of divorce unnerved me.

"I don't see why not; Wizards and Witches end their unions all the time." He shrugged absently, "It shouldn't be any different, in theory."

_Okay, I can get out of this... maybe._ "Let's do that! I mean, what would it entail? You do realize that it's not just a Marriage but a full Bonding, including a Compulsion, right?" His face went pale.

"I... well... we can legally recognize the... dissolution... but the Bonding and associated Compulsion Curse has gone out of vogue for that reason." He flashed an uncertain smile. "But at least getting it annulled would keep you from being tried alongside the Malfoys." _So I could still be left panting like a bitch in heat for this woman? I want my life back!_

"Why would they be on trial! We killed Voldemort!"_ We saved the bloody world from him and that's the thanks we get?_

"Narcissa and Draco did collaborate with You-Know-Who, and any financial penalties and restitution will hit you as well. We need you to essentially revoke all claim to the family and disown them." He took a gentler tone. "I'll help walk you through this; Merlin knows we never expected a witch to claim the Rite of Succession and take the wife as her own..."

"I want my life back, Kingsley! I didn't choose to take Narcissa on as a lover!" My outburst shocked him into silence.

"You've not... consummated, have you?" His face was grave. _How dare he judge me like that!_ _He had no idea what it was like!_

"It was a bit difficult not to! And the things I may or may not have done with her are none of your business!"

Viktor had his hand on my wand-arm, and I had to fight the urge to elbow him away from me. _Merlin, I'm as testy as when I had to wear that damned locket._

"I think you can do some good helping vith potions for the Hospital Wing." I nodded my agreement as we headed back towards the castle. The strewn-about rubble was getting cleaned up by loyal house-elves as everyone who was still able-bodied was getting impressed to help tend to the wounded. Ginny was levitating a body to the Great Hall since the Hospital Wing was overrun.

"So you are married, but to a Pureblood witch?" Viktor asked.

"Um, yeah. It just kind of happened."

"Then all is well. Purebloods marry for power but take on lovers for pleasure. When I haff to be married, I hope my wife will want a similar arrangement." Any desire I had for the man was instantly doused in ice water.

"That's disdainful. Why marry in the first place if you can't be monogamous?"

"Do you love Narcissa? Or is it simply an arrangement that you have to deal vith?"

I paused at the question. _I don't love her, but I'm not about to abandon them if they are going to be thrown in Azkaban._ "It's complicated."

"Then why are you married to her?"


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: good news! I have the main storyline for the fanfic fleshed out, both an 'a' and 'b' subplot, using all canon characters! (This should make the writing go smoothly)

I might even have a present for you all after my business trip, too!

(And yes, I know Hermione seems a bit wishy-washy here, but stick with me here, and you'll see why. Her morals and convictions say to support her wife and step-son, but her heart isn't in the fight yet. Remember how old she is and exactly how much dating she's done at this point in her life...)

* * *

Narcissa was glad that she got her license in mediwizardry after all; though Lucius would not see her soiling her hands by having a menial job when she should be a proper housewife and have at least half a dozen children, she wanted to have something to show for her six NEWT's. Before her hands were bloodstained as the wife of a Death Eater. Now they were drenched in blood from saving their lives.

As for her high marks in the supposedly easy subject of charms, it was definitely paying off as she removed the acrid smell of cauterized flesh from the makeshift hospital that was the Great Hall. Dark Magic was used extensively in the battle, and many wounds were hexed specifically to not heal on their own. It was a horrible solution that most Healers would not have considered, rather letting the corruption slowly creep across the body as a slow-moving cancer that would eventually prove fatal; but Poppy saw the results and agreed that Narcissa's radical treatment was for the best.

They saved as much of the body as they could, but the excising and amputation of flesh had to be done with Dark Magic in order to stop the cursed flesh from jumping the node.

The wizard before them had his ankle bone melting out of a wound in his skin, and would have been screaming in pain if Narcissa hadn't spelled him unconscious. Poppy wasn't a fan of her bedside manner.

"Honestly, Narcissa, you ought to be a bit more compassionate to your patients."

"And they all should realize how much they are taxing _my_ patience." Casting the diagnostic charm, they were able to see where the curse was centralized in the wound before it began to spread. _Twisting the curse so it can recognize medicinal spellwork and retaliate is just... too intelligently evil._ She didn't want to analyze it too deeply, but the spellwork was too sentient and too rooted in Necromancy for her to miss her sister's signature.

Poppy's wistful voice broke Narcissa's reminiscing. "I wish Severus were around still, he was able to retard this kind of curse in Albus'..." She trailed off, the uncomfortable moment languishing between them. Narcissa cast the impervious charm and set to using the Sectumsempra curse to save the rest of the person.

"Well, he's dead now, and all he could do was buy the old man some time. Besides, I'm pretty certain that he was ordered by Albus to do whatever it took to secure his position with the Death Eaters, including euthanizing him." Narcissa would have pitied his death, but she knew better. A_t least Severus would be less unhappy now._

"Albus, order his own death?! He was... admittedly, eccentric... but that?" Narcissa grimaced as the spell took hold and cleaved the flesh in two. Poppy was shuddering at the sound of slicing bone as she prepared to cauterize the wound. _Out of the many ways someone could refer to his homosexual inclination, 'eccentric' is one of the more polite ones._

"My son was ordered to dispatch Albus," both women scoffed at the notion, "and Bellatrix and I twisted Severus' arm into making the Unbreakable Vow to do the job himself if Draco failed. My son's no killer, and I doubt Severus could get away with killing my sister then."

"He could have easily killed you, though!" Poppy exclaimed as the rotten foot fell to the ground and she incinerated it.

"Other than his mother, I'm the closest thing to family he ever had. He would never harm me or my boy. I... I never should have made him take the Unbreakable Vow to kill Albus..." Narcissa said.

"So both sides conspired among themselves to assassinate Albus?"

Of course, that was when Ginny would show up and ask what her next task was. "Harry praised Severus as a hero; he apparently did all that double agent work because he loved Lily. " She seemed too innocent to have to see any of this, but war changes people. Never for the better. Ginny's eyes lingered on the wizard's stumpy leg for a moment too long before she jerked out of it.

"I suppose Severus is a hero then. Merlin knows he wouldn't want to be called that."

"Mrs... Uh, Black? I wanted to ask after Hermione. How... How is she?"

Narcissa bit her lip, and considered her words carefully. "It's Granger now, and she's still having to adjust to all that happened. But physically? I've healed her injuries, and will do everything in my power to make sure she never gets hurt again."

The youngest Weasley nodded her understanding. "Never saw her as a fan of the Holyhead Harpies." Ginny had mumbled it, but the slight disgust was evident in her crinkled nose.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just saying, we were good friends for years, and I had no idea that she was into..." She held her tongue. "Well, she was raised in the muggle world; probably doesn't know better."

"Ginevra Weasley, are you saying that my wife is mentally deficient because she might like women?"

"Well of course not, she's brilliant, but just... Not right, you know?"

"She and I just killed the most evil wizard on the planet, and you think she's not right in the head?"

"Well, you were married and had a son with lucius, so you can't be a gay." Narcissa felt like she had her work cut out for her as she sighed and calmed herself.

"Whether she has romantic feelings towards women or not doesn't make her any less of a person, either morally, mentally, or any other metric one could compare others. Some women only want a man with wealth and power, some only are attracted to a certain physique, a few out there really have a thing for gingers... An attraction to women is no different. And I think she could use all the friends she could get right now, because a lot of people are going to say horrible things about her now."

Ginny nodded, but Narcissa could tell that it would take time for her to unlearn some stubborn Gryffindor prejudices. "She didn't choose to do this on purpose, did she?"

"No, she didn't. And I'm fairly certain she still only likes boys."

Relief flooded her face. "Thank Merlin! I was worried I never noticed in the years we shared a bedroom when she came to visit..." Narcissa knew that Hermione never chose this and, if given the opportunity, would not want to choose her. It hurt on a level she didn't expect it to.

"I should get back to helping the patients..." Narcissa said in a hurry, blinking tears away.

Ginny finally noticed the woman before her. "Oh, and now you're stuck as her wife... "

"Ginevra, do you think any less of me if I fancy Hermione? So far, she's been a far better husband than Lucius. I haven't had to glamour away bruises he used to give me."

"Mrs. Granger... I had no idea. But I guess Hermione would be as good or better than some guys out there. Better than Pansy, at least. She's worse than one of Hagrid's nifflers."

Narcissa chuckled quietly. "The quality of the partner matters more than blood status or gender in my accounting." Poppy had left them and was treating other patients as Narcissa turned away to do the same.

"Did you always know you liked women? Why did you marry Lucius?"

Ginny's question stunned her as she thought of a new way to answer it, and in a way that should sway many others to make her marriage socially acceptable.

"I did; the first crush I had in my third year was to a witch. But I married Lucius because it was expected of me. Did you know that in my parent's generation, it was a public scandal to have a Pureblood marry a Muggle? To the point where you could get labeled a social pariah and nobody would do business with you?"

"That's silly! I knew that your sister was disowned, but I just thought that the Black family were all just backward, Pureblood supremacists."

"Everyone was, though. Society as a whole saw it as 'wrong' and the Weasleys were the first to say otherwise and change the minds of people. Someday the same will happen for when two wizards or witches fall in love."

"Then I guess as Hermione's friend, I get to threaten you with a bat-bogey hex if you ever break her heart." Her smirk was a little too knowing and Narcissa realized that it wasn't an empty threat._ But maybe that means I've gained her trust?_

They went over to a patient whose trembling was obviously an after-effect of spell damage. Narcissa showed the young woman how to check for Dark Magic before using any diagnostic spells.

They were leaning over their patient as the vemomously sweet voice shot a frozen bolt into her.

"Moving on already? My, the ink isn't even dry on the paperwork and you're already looking for your next victim?"

Narcissa could tell that whatever persuasion she had with the reporter before was already gone.

"What are you talking about, Rita? I'm here treating the injured!"

"Oh, was this a way for you to have your cake and eat it too? To trample on our ways and traditions so you could parade about with your young witch lover?"

"You used to be a great reporter. Now you're just a ghoul."

"Well I am following the death of your Sodomite Marriage. Hermione's talking to the interim Minister of Magic for an annulment... when she's not off snogging Viktor Krum..."

Cold fury raged through Narcissa and she strode to leave the Great Hall as Molly came in, relieved to see Ginny was alright and eyes narrowed at the former Malfoy matriarch.

"You stay AWAY from my daughter, she's not even of age!" Molly said quietly, her teeth bared and clenched in anger.

"Go squat on a wand and spin, for all I care!"


	24. Chapter 23

NEW A/N: So I woke up this morning to see my wife's review and, since I cannot disappoint her, I'm posting this a day early. You're Welcome, BleuJay.

A/N: If I do this right, I'll have myself written a chapter ahead soon and I'll have updates every wednesday. (and now that I've made the pronouncement, I'm going to somehow ruin it...)

As always, I absolutely LOVE your reviews and will hopefully meet your expectations with this story line.

* * *

Draco and I worked well in the comfortable silence, and I had to wonder how things would have worked out between us as classmates if I had been at least a Half-blood in Ravenclaw. _Would he have given me begrudging respect? He never seemed to hate me as much as Harry..._

As I prepared the sopophorous bean, Draco glanced over and made a suggestion. "Hermione, you'll get better juice if you..."

"...crush with the flat edge of a silver knife? Yeah, I know." I replied off-handedly, making him look at me in wonder.

"And if I told you for every seven counter-clockwise stirs..." He baited, smiling.

"...add one clockwise. Professor Snape gave you private lessons?" I asked, smiling at the idea of how he would teach a private lesson. Without inane dunderheads nearby risking the lives of everyone else, he could focus on so much more of the theory and tweaking potions to have higher effectiveness...

"Yeah. My godfather wanted to teach someone his trade as well as know how to devise the antivenin for Nagini in case he..." His face wavered and he looked away.

"He turned out to be a very good man in the end. Be proud of what he did, and remember why he did it." I consoled.

"But how did you know that? Merlin knows you're not that creative to deviate from the instructions..." I frowned, but knew he was right.

"Harry found Snape's old potions textbook that was heavily annotated. I thought he was cheating."

"Oh, Brilliant! I wondered how he surpassed my own scores in Slughorn's class so easily." Draco's smile disappeared quickly. "I never thought Godfather would... you know. He was too Slytherin to die."

I nodded, stirring the cauldron and lowering the flame so it would simmer. In the quiet companionship after that last battle, I was comforted by how at ease Draco seemed with me. I was not, however, expecting the door to slam open. In surprise, I nearly knocked over the cauldron in front of me as Draco's eyes went wide in panic. Narcissa paced in, her face leaving no room for pleasantries.

"EAGER FOR AN ANNULMENT?! Draco, go find a House Elf and bring us back some food. Take your time." A flick of her eyes to her son and he was off in an instant.

Those same eyes rested on me, with tightly pressed lips conveying quiet rage. When she spoke, her jaw barely moved.

"Why am I hearing this from that... vile... reporter?" _Oh, bugger. I was going to try talking to her first... Weren't they lovers at one point?_ It hit me like a ton of bricks. Rita would have assumed that she was the only one, and was now not only a scorned woman, but one that realized she had been played and used for years.

I then also realized that I had a legitimate right to be upset, and seeing as she wanted to talk, I could take the time to tell her off for why I had been angry at her. _She never made this easier for me to adjust to, and I shouldn't have to suffer because I did the world a favor by ridding it of Lucius Malfoy. And at this rate, Rita and her damned beetle form to boot._

"I should have drowned that bug in the lake when I could..." I muttered, anger rising within me, "Should I list the reasons, wife? I'm eighteen, I've never even had a relationship before, I'm not ready to settle down, specially with a woman, particularly one whose son I went to school with!

"I want to go out on dates, get sloshed at a pub, go dance at the Candy Bar, just be carefree like every other kid out there my age! I want to be wooed, I deserve romance! We don't have a relationship, we have a fucking contract with a FUCKING sex clause!" _I don't care if women were historically treated like property and the laws reflect that, I am NOT property, nor do I wish to own anyone! I want to decide whom I love and desire!_

Narcissa looked stricken at the words, but she looked more angry than hurt.

"Romance? What does Marriage have to do with romance? It's a moot point; what's done is done. Honestly, what did you think a marriage was in the Pureblood world? Flowers and candy every night? I heard about your kiss with Viktor. I said you could have a discrete lover, not get caught by Rita herself and turn us into a front page scandal!"

"I didn't kiss Viktor, he kissed me! And I won't do some sham open marriage; I don't cheat! Perhaps you can whore yourself around all you want, but damn it, I have standards!" Narcissa flinched back as if slapped in the face.

"How. DARE. You. Do - NOT - presume to judge me for the choices I've had to make in my life." The sound of stomping feet caught our attention as errant spell-fire went off nearby.

"Time to make all those bloody Slytherins pay for their shit!" A voice called out, slurred.

"This is for Cedric!" Another voice called out, and a small explosion charm hit.

"Fucking Pureblood scum, I swear I wanna see them all burn like in the stories..."

Narcissa and I exchanged a knowing glance. Our fight would have to wait if we're about to be out-numbered by an unknown number of drunk troublemakers looking to loot and pillage the Slytherin area in the dungeons.

She took point at the doorway, casting some basic defensive wards to attempt to repel them, as I went to the storeroom and cast bubble-head charms on both of us. As I quickly grabbed the ingredients for garrotting gas, Narcissa looked over at me and nodded her understanding and hexed the lights to dim outside.

"How many?" I asked, charming a bubble-head charm around the cauldron, once the ingredients were all added. _Never did find a self-stirring cauldron..._

A flick of her wand later, she responded. "At least 6 right now, give me a second and I can determine how drunk..." A small blast went off near her. "Some are sober enough to aim and dumb enough to kill, damn it! Depulso!"

I had a cauldron that I couldn't stir without gassing ourselves as Narcissa was dueling with kid gloves, merely trying to push them back. "Use Bombarda! That might actually stop them!" Thinking quickly, I pushed a stirring rod past the charm and into the cauldron, using my wand to levitate and stir the potion remotely. It took more effort than if I did it manually, but this way was safer.

"But Depulso isn't lethal, Hermione. They might just be angry idiots trying to blow off steam."

"I don't care if it's Justin Finch-Fletchley with the damned Choir, they aren't about to come down here and attack us!" I replied, levitating the cauldron and making my way carefully to the door. Narcissa had her wand out and took over levitating the cauldron for me, shooting it down the hallway towards the looters and followed it up with a _Confringo_ hex. The blast undid the bubble-head charm on it, and I could hear bodies dropping like flies as I pulled Narcissa in from the doorway and slammed the door shut, charming it to seal entirely.

_For having to improvise and fight off unknown assailants with no warning, we certainly can work like team..._

I had Narcissa pinned to the wall, and all I could think of was how naturally we fit together. How close those lips were to mine... And how her touch could undo me so easily...

Her eyes darted to the cauldrons. Composing herself, she coldly stated, "It's time to stir your blood-replenishing potion."

I looked, and she was right. _She could tell it was the blood-replenishing potion at this point? _I pulled out a stirring rod, wiped it clean with the charmed Potion-making cloth, and began to do the four minutes of stirring. It was tedious, but I knew this was coming along perfectly.

"Professor... um, Severus didn't seem to have any self-stirring cauldrons here, do you know where I could find some?"

"Oh, he never trusted those. Refused to have them here." I kept stirring, the awkward silence growing between us. _I'm not going to apologize, I know I'm right._ The muscles seized in my bicep and I quickly switched hands to keep the stirring constant.

Narcissa came over to me instinctively, concern on her face. "Hold out your arm, I can massage it..." I winced, knowing that my left arm wasn't as able to keep this up.

"No, take over, one more minute widdershins..." I passed off the stirring rod and Narcissa took it over ably, using her other hand to check the notes I had made.

"You're using his modifications, I see. I offered to pay Severus for his private lessons to Draco, but he wouldn't hear of it. I think he saw Draco as the son he never had." Narcissa commented, trying to break the silence.

The minute went by and she pulled the stirring rod out, cast a stasis spell on the cauldron, and quickly tended to massaging my pulled bicep better than I could. Relief flowed through me simple at the touch, and the muscle started to un-knot. _Was that her, or the Bond? I had been stirring potions for a few hours now, no wonder I finally cramped up..._

Her blue eyes were apologetic. "I understand your reluctance in all this; but as women go, you're pretty amazing. Brilliant, talented, stick to your ideals, and you're not full of yourself. You are better than most men I know." As my eyes met hers, I couldn't hold onto my anger either. It didn't feel natural between us. "I am lucky that, of all the people I could have wound up Bonded to... That it was you." Her fingertips brushed my cheek and the heat was back. It felt so amazing between us, and I fought myself from nuzzling her hand. _we fit together so perfectly, so right... _After seeing all of the gore and bloodshed, this human contact, this affirmation of life was what I craved. I never realized how much I could starve for physical contact until I met Narcissa.

"I... I'm sorry for snogging Krum. I don't want to hurt your feelings because some boy thought I was single. Next time a guy starts to flirt with me, I'll explain that my situation is complicated." She seemed to roll her eyes at his name.

"Hermione, I don't care about that as much as you wanting an annulment! It won't change a thing between us, you know. We'll still be Bonded, and the Compulsion will still have its effect." _I knew that, yet...am I just being stubborn?_ There was another option, one that I guess wouldn't be so horrible with her. _Not while my body craved her like it does now..._

"Muggles have a term for that... Friends with 'benefits'. Essentially two people not in love and not a relationship have an arrangement based on mutual... er, physical... satisfaction."

Narcissa looked as though she wanted to argue the point that we were indeed in a relationship, but didn't. She leaned into me, smirking ever so slightly, and I bit my lower lip in... _oh boy, there it is again..._ heady need.

"So if I wanted to summon you for... Amorous Congress..." Narc smirked as she gently kissed the most sensitive part of my neck. My head tilted to give her more access, and I couldn't stop the moan coming from me even if I wanted to.

"That's," I swallowed as my breathing went a bit heavy, "commonly referred to as a 'booty call'..." _Am I really entertaining this as an idea? Why am I over-analyzing this now?_

"How gauche. I'd prefer to be with a cunning linguist." Her lips met mine and I met them with my own. _This doesn't mean that I don't like boys still, but yeah, I think I'm bisexual._

"I will so do that for you." I resumed kissing her and as my tongue probed for access, she willingly obliged me entry. _She is a damn good kisser..._

"I'd rather see you put those hands to good use."


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: I know, it's not wednesday, but I'm feeling generous... Besides, that last chapter was just getting a bit too long... So I thought it was a good spot to cut it off and resume here...

_**WARNING:** THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER. SKIP IF YOU HAVE TO._

PRESENT: This is not a song-fic, but if you wanted to know the mood a character has... I decided that I'd challenge myself to only use Nine Inch Nails' songs to describe the situation of Narcissa and Hermione. So, feel free to listen to "Sin" and "Gave Up" (respectively, but kind of interchangeable here) for the first part of the story. (And yes, I already have the songs for both of them in the middle, climax, and end of the story)

* * *

Draco left the potions lab, glad to be out of the brewing fight. Unlike the ones from his childhood, he knew his mother could stand up to Hermione. They might even settle their differences. _My mum and the Princess of Gryffindor, who would have thought?_

As he passed the Great Hall, a loud scuffle grabbed his attention. Ginny Weasley was arguing with the Ministry Healers, who were levitating a visibly injured Firenze like one would discard refuse.

"...I don't care how many times you say it's for the health and sanitary needs of the other patients, he's a patient too! He fought to stop Voldemort, he got injured, so he deserves treatment!"

"My resources are for healing witches and wizards, NOT for the Dobbin, and definitely not for the demon. It stays outside." Fleur wasn't sure what she was more angry with, the demon or being referred to as 'it'.

"VEELA!" Fleur retorted, whose arms were bound behind her back in magical chains, "I'm no demon! Release me and I'll send you to hell so you can see the difference!"

"Don't make us call for an exterminator. Go away and leave the Wizarding World to those who belong here."

Draco leered in typical Pureblood fashion, hoping to distract them long enough to let Ginny help get Firenze and Fleur out of the escalating conflict.

"I was raised to look down my nose at inferior creatures by my blood-supremacist parents... what's your excuse?" Draco said coldly, challenging them to own up to their own prejudice.

"Oh look, the blue-blood is coming to rescue the nag and the french bitch." Draco stopped cold. He had done his share of teasing and bullying, and had even dealt with an angry retort or two, but he had never been targeted before. What was more, these were adults - Healers - who were supposed to be focused on their patients. He weighed his options, and knew that retaliating by 'pulling a Granger' would only make matters worse.

His face was neutral, but he couldn't be sure about keeping his voice from wavering. Setting his jaw, he kept eye contact with the Healers as he jerked his head as a signal for Ginny to help the injured patients. Ginny's wand was out and broke the shackles that had been restraining Fleur's hands. The Healers raised their own wands in fear, prepared to hex first and answer for their actions later.

Draco stepped between them, hand on his holstered wand, but un-drawn. His look was challenging theirs, and the Healers' resolve broke first. They turned back to the Great Hall where they had patients to attend to.

"Thanks." Ginny said, gently levitating Firenze and leading him back to his divination classroom on the first floor. Fleur looked to the young Slytherin and inquired about getting potions for herself and the centaur.

"Hermione and my mother were having an argument in the potions lab; it'll be a bit before anyone will want to go in there."

Fleur nodded her understanding. "They will make a strong couple, if they can get over their own issues."

Draco thought about it, and knew how rare it was to see his mother both happy and as the confident woman that he knew as a child. The past few years, she started to look more withdrawn and closed-off, even before The Dark Lord had returned. "I'll bring you some potions after I take some food down to them."

Ginny laid the centaur into a soft patch of clover, and he groaned appreciatively as he looked over his wounds and took in his situation. "Thank you both; I believe I can wait for some bandages for my hindquarter. How are you, Fury?"

Fleur's eyes flashed at his for a moment before her lips split into a grin. "That one I like. There's a cauldron-sized hole in one wing, and I landed on the other. It might be broken." She said it matter-of-factly, knowing she would recover. "Thank you."

There was a lot not said in the exchange, but they both knew their own losses in the war and would learn to move on. Ginny, however, needed to be busy and work her way through her grief. "Bandages, healing salve, essence of dittany? I can knick that." She offered, disillusioning herself as she left the classroom.

* * *

Narcissa couldn't stop squirming from Hermione's ticklish touch, so she shouldn't have been surprised when she found her ankles restrained with rope by her enthusiastic wife.

It was the fact that she had her legs left open wide by the rope, exposing her sex and being vulnerable to Hermione that had her dripping wet was what surprised her. _I think I can appreciate a bit of bondage during sex again..._ she mused as her wife's wand vanished her pants under the robes that were splayed open. She was exposed and vulnerable, and it spurred her desire for the brunette who was on top of her.

Another flick of the wand. Narcissa's wrists were equally bound on the spare potions desk, and her breasts were exposed to the cold air as Hermione took the time to explore and appreciate the body before her. Her fingertips trailed over the blonde's torso and it was as if heat were transferring between the two. Narcissa saw the look in her lover's eyes and it was the rawest, most sexual thing she had ever seen, and she knew in that moment that she was hers. _Just for this look and this feeling from Hermione, I could give up every other lover. She could be it._

Lips touched for only a moment before Narcissa's lips were being parted by her wife, whose tongue probed and caressed her own. Hermione knew that this felt much different than how a guy would kiss; she liked it being gentle at first and warming up to scorching, whereas seeing how guys snogged it was all about being too aggressive and making the girl want to back away by an inch. She knew she might have to train whatever partner in the future to kiss like a girl, but quickly dismissed the thought from her head. She was kissing, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman in the world and would savor it.

Hermione shrugged off her robes and vanished her own undergarments, and a thrill went through her as the naughtiness of the whole situation set in. _I'm naked and straddling my bound, naked lover... in Snape's private potions lab..._ Hermione pulled her hair into a ponytail before she began to mark a trail of kisses and nips down Narcissa's neck. She kept going down, and Narcissa strained against the bonds. The blonde wanted to have her fingers threaded through the chestnut curls, to play with that amazing hair of hers, perhaps guide that amazing mouth of hers lower...

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Hermione asked, eagerly punctuating the question as she drew a breast into her mouth and sucked intently, letting her teeth graze the areola. She had breasts herself so she thought she knew what to expect, but these were just so much more amazing. They were soft, a perfect shape while she was on her back, and the young Gryffindor just wanted to nuzzle and play with them. They were slightly larger than her own B cup, and Hermione couldn't help but want to leave a bite mark on one of them. _She is mine to mark, isn't she?_

"Do you have any clue how bloody lucky I am right now?" Narcissa replied, thready need as her hips rolled in aching need. The Slytherin was used to being on top, being the one in control with her female lovers. It was an issue of manipulation, control, and getting off. But here she felt safe enough to relinquish control to this woman, and though she was still feeling a bit anxious about this situation, her eyes were pleading to her wife to go on.

Small, delicate fingers found her quim and deftly slid back and forth, and they both knew how wet Narcissa was as there was already enough lubricant for what Hermione had in mind. Their eyes met and it was like legilimency; no words had to be said in this exchange as the shuddering breath and shaky nod came from the bound woman.

"Oh... please..." Narcissa sounded like she was praying, which suited Hermione just fine. This could be their Heaven, as Hermione was worshiping the prone body beneath her and thanking every deity she could think of for this moment.

Their lips met, raw passion and need conveying between them as Narcissa shuddered in surprise for a second, her mouth opening again as Hermione's fingers easily slid their way in. The gryffindor purred her satisfaction into the slytherin's mouth as fingers curled and stroked her inner walls. Narcissa sobbed as she felt Hermione inside her. It was only three inches deep, but she felt herself tighten against those fingers and made every inch count.

The kiss relented and Narcissa's eyes opened to take in the sight of her lover and her heart pounded as Hermione sucked and licked her own fingers, surprisingly pleased with her wife's flavor. _I think Hermione plans to kill me this way..._ Narcissa thought as her pulse jackhammered away in her chest. She bit her lip as she took in the sight of her lover enjoying her taste, and then had those same fingers in her own mouth.

Narcissa was wanton, lifting her head from the table as she took in her own taste on her lover's fingers and loved the scent. _Fuck, I've missed this..._ She thought, realizing it had been almost a year since her last assignation.

"I'm going to enjoy that." Hermione said seductively as Narcissa writhed in naked need. She could have sworn that her voice had gone husky and loved the sound of it.

"Fill me. Please. I need it." _I need you..._ Narcissa's words stopped as lips and tongues met, and she tasted herself on her wife's lips and savored it. It was absolute heaven; she knew she wanted more from her. Narcissa's hips rolled against the fingers that were deftly circling her clit with the barest of pressure, and it was a maddening tease that had the blonde woman ready to beg for more.

"I need to try this, Cissy." Hermione's words were lost on the other woman, who was only able to incoherently nod some sort of agreement. Warm wetness penetrated her folds, and Narcissa was amazed at the eager tongue-fucking she was receiving from her wife. It was both soft yet firm as the warm silk lapped inside her.

_Hermione's enthusiasm is vastly better than the uncertain women I had in the past..._ Narcissa considered as lips gently sucked on her clit, her hands fighting the rope restraints because she wanted - needed - to caress this mortal succubus who perfected a rhythm of suction and penetration.

"More. I need more, 'Mione. Fuck me, fuck me..." The older woman's lack of propriety in her words edged Hermione on, getting her fourth finger inside and marveling at the possibilities here.

"You want me to fuck you with my hand?" Hermione teased, her eyes glazed over in lust as she kissed a trail up from her lover's breasts to her chin. Narcissa nodded as her thighs shook almost violently.

"Say it." Hermione's voice was husky with desire, and Narcissa relented. _She's going to make me beg, and I can barely talk..._

"Pl... Please... please fuu.. fuck me with-with..." She swallowed and gasped, "your hand..."

Narcissa felt the trail of her slickness in the kisses and had her suspicions confirmed as she licked her wife's chin, able to drown herself in the mingling of their scents and flavors. She began to say 'rotate' and she was rendered speechless as Hermione did just that with her hand, and Narcissa shuddered slightly as her lover's fist was entirely inside her. The gryffindor's face opened up in surprise and amazement as her hand just naturally slid in, and she couldn't help the Cheshire smile on her face.

It was that intense fullness that she had been craving, and having it now, combined with the restraints keeping her legs open, Narcissa's trembling could have been mistaken for shock. Even her teeth were nearly chattering as she was on the brink of climax.

Hermione loved having this power over her wife, being the one who could make her lose her composure and see her so needy for her. This base level of desire was new to the gryffindor, and to be wanted and needed this much was a heady feeling.

"So... Oh so so so good fuck me fuck slowly so fuck deep yes..." Narcissa's back arched as she began to break into a cold sweat, Hermione's lips fastened onto her as she came loudly, pouring the intensity of the orgasm into the kiss and time seemed to stop for them. Hermione drank it all in, the flavor, the sensation, the raw need, the satisfaction, and somewhere inside her she felt her own lust sated as time seemed to resume for them both. Her awareness came back, and she was re-orienting herself and blinked her eyes to return to reality.

Hermione recognized that things kept going on as normal; her hand was pumping in her wife, her lips were sharing the most intense kiss she had ever experienced, but the feeling of satisfaction and completion had stripped everything else away. As the kiss ended, Hermione collapsed onto her wife's breast, spent as though she had the cathartic orgasm herself. _Did I just orgasm from her climax?_ Hermione wondered as she she felt exhaustion take her.

* * *

Ginny and Fleur were bandaging Firenze as Draco returned with an unreadable expression on his face. "Where are the potions? Did you talk to your mom?"

He hadn't talked to his mother; he had seen the pile of bodies and thought the worst as he ran down to the laboratory. But when he had barely opened the door, his mother's words had him closing it as quickly and as silently as possible. He wanted to Obliviate himself after hearing her say 'fuck', but he was glad to know his mother was happy with the muggle-born.

"Uh, no, wasn't able to talk to her."

"Oh, were they still going at it?" Draco paled at the question. He just nodded.

Ginny nodded sympathetically at the blonde boy.

"Good call; I knew when to avoid my parents were in the thick of it."

* * *

A/N: the story line might get a little bit complicated here, and I would like to know if you, my dear readers, would like an edited form of a character map to visually see the friendships/relationships that are in play. There shouldn't be any obvious spoilers on it by the time I share the graphic.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It really does brighten my day, and it makes me want to write more. And yeah, poor Draco. (If you can read between the lines, you can figure out how far ahead of schedule I am for posting by the Author's Note when compared to the last posting/reviews...)

A/N #2: I went ahead and posted a few other one-shots I've written yesterday. Thank you everyone for giving me the confidence to post the rest of this.

* * *

I awoke in a tangle of legs, my thighs and pelvis rocking gently on the smooth thigh I was draped over. An arm held me as blue eyes met my own. _The last thing I recall was kissing Narcissa when we..._ My eyes shot open wide in panic. _I left her bound and fell asleep, where's my wand?! _I groped around for my wand and noticed Narcissa's wand vibrating nearby like an alarm. It took me a moment to realize that the wand had woken me up. _I'll have to ask for that charm sometime..._

"It's okay, Hermione. I summoned my wand and freed myself. But you looked so tired and cute sleeping on me that I thought we could both use a nap."

As I came to, I took in my surroundings. The table I had bound her to was padded, and there was a thin comforter over the two of us. She was no longer in her robes, and neither was I. I lifted the comforter slightly to realize that I was still in my undergarments while Narcissa was entirely naked. She arched an eyebrow at me.

"I prefer sleeping naked when possible, I didn't think you'd mind."

Maybe it was because I was physically sated, or because I had slept well, but I didn't mind at all. "How long was I out for?" I asked, yawning myself into a stretch.

"Only two hours; I thought that would be enough for you to feel re-charged for finishing up and delivering these potions."

"Oh my god! I forgot all about them! What... what about the... um, people outside? Did they not come in?" My mind was a jumble; I couldn't focus on too much at once it seems.

"Your wards are still up, dear. I couldn't even crack them, which is saying something. And I have it on good authority that you've broken through Severus' wards in your second year. He was quite miffed, yet impressed with you."

"He knew?" I asked, guilt still playing in me.

"He had to go through your notes and figure out what you were doing. Apparently since you brewed the Polyjuice Potion correctly, it was an easier job to isolate the flaw with the animal hair."

I blushed at the recollection, and Narcissa leaned over to kiss me. I pulled back; the sudden comfortable, at-home feeling I had here was alien and... not welcome. _No, it is quite welcome, just not... expected._

"Sorry. I just... um..." I started, wanting to express how this new life I have is so very incongruous to the past year of being on the run, sleeping alone, and only having a smelly tent to call home. _This is just too much... too perfect. I'm going to wake up on the run from Snatchers again, I swear... this is just some horrible dream, right?_

Narcissa's eyes drooped. "Oh, sorry. I'll... just be out of your way then. I'm sure you have things to do." She looked crestfallen as she got up and dressed herself again. _I can't leave it like this, just say it! Say something!_

"I'm not ready for fresh, warm cinnamon rolls!" Narcissa stopped and looked at me as she had only one leg through her black lacy boy-shorts, the other foot hovering to go through. The moment was just so awkwardly normal and mundane that it only unnerved me more. _The Ice Queen Bitch is a normal person, just like you, whom you just fucked... and loved doing it._

She finished pulling her pants on and gave me a pensive look. "I don't get that Muggle turn of phrase."

I sighed, and took a few slow breaths to gather my thoughts. _Oh god, I'm doing that whole_ _self-revealing, pillow-talk thing. _"When I was a kid, my mum had fresh cinnamon rolls on the weekend made for us to enjoy. Sugar-free frosting, of course. To me it was a sign of a happy home and loving family. This... It's too... I'm not ready to accept it, like this is all some sort of dream that will end, and I'll be back on the run and you'll want me dead... know what I mean?"

Her mouth opened in disgust, like she tasted something abhorrent. Her voice was cold as I had ever heard it. "I haven't had a happy home nor a loving family for over a decade, Hermione. The war is over, and that... fucking madman... is finally dead. Salazar knows the cost was too high, but I thought I found the silver lining in all of this senseless death. Working along side you, we could make this world a better place, and I could actually let you into my heart and not just into my bed."

I shrugged, knowing that she deserved a better life than before and I wanted to help improve the Wizarding World... but the right way. "Cissy, I thought you understood what I was offering when I said we could be... well, shag buddies. Yes, there's obviously an attraction here and I apparently, have to indulge in it from time to time... but that's it. Between helping Harry, wanting to improve the welfare of the House Elves, finding my parents and restoring their memories, and a very probable Goblin Rebellion... I just don't have the time or energy to try and be your wife."

A silvery dragon patronus floated into the room, and Fleur's voice came from it. "Hermione, there's an Order meeting being called right now. Headmaster's office, but we can't seem to get in. It's warded with an arithmancy problem; none of us seem able to crack it. Though I think Narcissa can. Bring her too."_ Why wasn't I told of the meeting?_ As I tried to piece this together, Narcissa's eyes were red and I realized she was fighting to control her tears and not her rage.

"So am I supposed to just wait around to be used by you, only to be thrown out when you're done?" Narcissa spat, "The last time I felt this ashamed about making love was with Lucius. What's worse is that you've been gentle about it."

_I so don't have time for this now. _I got dressed and silently shuffled out of the lab, taking the potions with me.

* * *

There was a crowd at the doorway to the Headmaster's office, members from both the Order and the D.A. were trying to all fit into the spiral staircase to give their advice on how to solve the equation.

"Can't we just ask Professor Vector to come solve this for us?" Neville asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and say what? 'Hey, a ragtag group of suspected Order members and people from that D.A. list all want to go chat in private with Albus' portrait?" Cormac replied loudly. I saw Luna wave to me, her cheerful smile helping soothe my nerves from the awkward silent trek I had alongside Narcissa after dropping off the potions at the Great Hall.

"Oh, Hermione! Glad to see you!" I smiled back as her eyes darted to my wife and quivered in fear. She hugged me, but gave an awkward look towards Cissy.

"You too, Luna. Surely, you could solve the equation?"

"Arithmancy was a subject that I understood the basics of, but this problem seems to delve into the theory. Whomever made it, designed it so only certain people could figure it out." _Who could be in there? Was this yet another trick up Albus' sleeve?_

"Everyone, back up! Harry, I understand that the D.A. wants to keep helping here, but we need to establish a clear leader." Kingsley's voice carried over the din. Alicia was comforting Dennis, while Terry Boot checked Susan's bandage. Katie, Ernie, Lee, and Hannah were by George chatting, while Angelina, Cormac, and Neville were at the bottom of the stairs trying to call up to Kingley and Harry.

Off to the side was Charlie, Ron, and Molly looking over a distraught Lavender. Fleur was walking over, a frown on face. "She barely survived Greyback's attack and was torn up just like Bill was. He at least was handsome with the scars but this girl..." She shook her head sadly. "At least she's still recognized as a witch..."

I didn't know what to make of that, but Minerva called down to me from the top of the stairwell. "Oh, Hermione... what are you... well, can you help us with this?" She saw Narcissa and her wand was immediately pointed at her. Without thinking, I stood in the way and shielded us.

"She's with me." I said firmly, "and she's not the enemy." I looked back to Narcissa, whose eyes glared coldly at mine for a second, then turned away, resignedly.

"We have things to discuss in confidence," Molly added, "and honestly I don't trust a Malfoy, or a Black."

Cissy muttered something that I could barely hear.

"What was that, Narcissa?" Molly spat, her wand-hand's knuckles white with tension.

"It's Granger now; she can order me as her wife to keep her secrets." I didn't like the cowed look she had, but she was also not escalating the problem and I could work with that.

"That means nothing! I'm sure you..." Molly was cut off by Kingsley.

"The Compulsion Curse was partly why we could never convict Lucius. Even with veritaserum, Narcissa was tongue-tied when we tried to get her to testify." There was something like a finality in Shacklebolt's voice that left us with no room to question his word.

I made my way through the small crowd to the stairwell, a strange feeling as everyone moved to make a path for me. _Everyone is staring, best to just shrug it off. _When I reached the top of the spiral staircase, Minerva stopped me. Her wand was still trained on my wife.

"Order her to keep our secrets, Hermione." _Did she really expect me to do this?_ I thought about it, and knew we had a bigger security risk with Rita buzzing about... but relented.

"Narcissa, as my wife, I order to you keep the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix as well as the D.A." Minerva nodded her approval. _I refused to jump through hoop after hoop, if that's what they think..._ "...unless it helps either myself, Harry, or the Greater Good. To be determined by Fleur." The look of indignation by Minerva had me smirking, and I didn't care. _I'll add as many loopholes as I want; I can trust myself, Harry, and Fleur._

"Now see here..." She started, but I wasn't about to listen.

"No. You all decided to have a meeting without me. For a reason. You even have the D.A. here, which I helped form, and I have to wonder why. Harry, why are you all meeting here without me?"

Harry shook his head. "I guessed it had to do with the end of the war and making sure we got all of the Dark Wizards unlike last time. But then I realized you weren't invited to the meeting, and I knew it would involve you."

He looked guilty, but I didn't blame him. "I killed Voldemort, with Narcissa and Draco at my side, and you all have the audacity to ask where my loyalites lie?" The older members of the Order were silent at that. _Good. They should have known better._

Looking at the warded door, I saw the various celestial variables plugged into an intricate equation that already had the Eigenvalue. _So it's already solved?_ I ran the equation and watched... nothing happen.

"That's... odd." I muttered to myself, using my wand to expand the matrix of numbers and compared it to the Hamiltonian and its Eigenfunction.

"What's odd?" Narcissa asked, and I turned to see her. She was at the bottom of the staircase with Fleur by her side. Her curiosity overcame her frustration with me, it seems. _I guess us outcasts have to stick together now._

"Arithmancy is the art of calculating the probability of... well, almost anything, provided you have enough details and defined variables." I said, trying to not sound like the textbook, "But this is dealing with the planets in our system, and the moon, and the sun... and the Eigenvalue is already solved."

"That is odd. Usually the problem with Arithmancy is that you don't have enough relevant variables to accurately predict something. I'm coming up." Narcissa made her way up and Kingsley nudged McGonagall to move down and out of the way.

"I just..." Minerva huffed, but let her through. As Narcissa took in the equation, she smirked. "Too many variables, that's why it can't be solved. Wait, it's... it's not even a real problem, because the solution is one. It's a riddle."

"The probability is one? What has a one hundred per cent chance of occuring?" Shaklebolt asked, the confusion obvious in his voice.

Luna's voice perked up. "Sunrise. The sun always rises, naturally."

Narcissa smiled as she started erasing the extraneous values. "Ten Points to Ravenclaw... Salazar knows that Severus wouldn't ever award..." As the wards released, she gasped in shock. "Get a Healer! Now!"

As the door opened, I saw Severus in the Headmaster's chair, pale as death with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. He looked haggard, as if snatched back from the jaws of death itself, and his once-rich voice had the timbre of a lifetime of smoking and gargling with battery acid.

"Any reports of my demise are, regretfully... premature."


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: I recently hit over 30K hits. Thank you so much, and I would love your feedback. Positive and Negative, constructive and... well, not deconstructive... but you get the idea. (EDIT: wow, between the time I began writing this chapter and now, the monday before I post this chapter... I'm almost at 35K... I cannot express a proper "Thanks" that each of you deserve for this...)

BleuJay: I love you, wife. Looking forward to our 8 year anniversary.

* * *

Healer Augustus Pye checked over the scarred neck of Severus Snape, marveling at the rate of healing. Fawkes had left shortly after Severus was discovered, and I saw a twinkling smile from Albus' portrait. _Probably a final act of loyalty to Albus._

"I dare say, you're... fine. Aside from the scarring on the neck and vocal cords, it is as if you were never injured." Molly gave him a untrustworthy glare. _Oh, he was the one who stitched up Arthur..._

"Thank.." Severus' throat caught on something it seemed, and nodded his thanks. His eyes went straight to Narcissa's and it was like they had exchanged a knowing look. He didn't look like the man he once was, the stoic yet respected teacher, who was always ready with a barbed comment... he looked relieved. The stress of his life was over, and his hair was starting to grey as if years of stress finally took its toll upon him in one fell swoop.

"Interim Minister, anyone else you need me to look at?" Healer Pye said, professionally polite. Narcissa's wand was out and faster than anyone would have guessed, and I heard the whispered 'Obliviate'.

"You saw too much carnage and needed to go outside for a was all." Narcissa's voice carried just enough so that everyone knew his memory was being modified. The healer was helped out of the Headmaster's office and Severus struggled to stand.

"As long as there are..." Severus swallowed, wincing at the sound of his own voice, "Death Eaters on the loose, it is prudent that my fate be hidden."

Everyone nodded their agreement; after hearing Harry's vocal defense of Severus to The Dark Lord right before his defeat, there was no question as to his loyalty. _It didn't hurt that Albus' portrait also vouched for him, up to and including admitting that Severus was manipulated into killing Albus on his own orders. If only they could believe the same for me._

"You'll help the Aurors track down and capture them all?" Kingsley asked.

"Capture? Yes. Kill?" Severus' face went to a careful neutral. "Depends." Shacklebolt's face winced as if he had taken a bite into a lemon.

"Depends on?"

"Full immunity of my actions for the war. And I will not be sent after the Grangers. Or my godson." _I never realized Severus' loyalty to Draco and Cissy until now... but I'm glad I'm a part of it. I don't think I'd want Snape hunting me._

"There are no charges against them." Kingsley said matter-of-factly.

"Yet." The single word held as much promise as it did threat. And if the Order's reaction to me was any indication, the rest of the Wizarding World would be out to get us, too.

Kingley nodded, and shook Severus' hand. "Happy Hunting. Now, onto the rest of Order Business... Let's all have seats."

McGonagall transfigured enough chairs for everyone, and Narcissa changed our chairs into an elegant silver-and-cream chaise lounge. I couldn't help but smile at the spellwork as I sat and was handed a cup of hot Darjeeling Tea by my wife.

"I um... thank you, Cissy." She nodded a polite 'of course' as she sipped her own cup. Minerva quirked an eyebrow to Severus, who took in the exchange placidly.

"Hermione, you don't know what she put..." Molly trailed off as I sipped the tea. _Does she really think that Narcissa would slip me something in front of everyone?_

"It's just tea, she's not out to poison or dose me with some sort of love potion in front of everyone. Give her some credit as a Slytherin." I could have sworn Severus made an amused grunt. It was probably the closest thing to laughing that he's done in ages.

"Well you don't have to be so cozy with the... lemon." _Lemon? What in the world is she talking about? _There was a very uncomfortable look as Narcissa took it in, and the hostility from Molly was also coming from Arthur.

Narcissa spoke up. "It's a dated slur; she's calling me a lesbian." I was angered at that; Molly Weasley, known for being the mother of a very pro-muggle family... _Merlin, both her and Arthur are homophobes, aren't they? _I thought back to how Ron seemed to always hate Draco. I was on my feet, and Narcissa was behind me, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Mrs Weas... Molly, I can't believe you. Considering what we just did, you'd think that **maybe** that warrants some cordiality from you." _If they are going to act this childish, I will treat them in kind._

Angered, Molly looked up to the portrait of Albus for an appeal. "Albus, would you explain... I..." she huffed, realizing the futility of asking him, "I did not give you leave to use my given name." _Oh, so now she's going to harp on the fact that I called her 'Molly'? __She was looking to Albus like a child would seek the adult in the room after being told off. _Narcissa looked sheepish and cowed again, and I was not having it.

"Please, 'Mione, let it go." She muttered quietly, her hand resting on my arm. _Hell no! I'm a Gryffindor, dammit!_

I whispered back to her. "No, Cissy, I won't stand for this." My fingers swept her hair back and tucked it behind her ear; her black-and-blonde somehow worked for her and I found my fingers trailing her delicate jawline. _You deserve to be respected._ Her shy smile was all the reward I needed.

My eyes turned to Molly. "Then you may refer to me, and my wife, as Mrs. Granger. And if **anyone** points their wand at my wife again, we duel to kill." My mind was very calm and certain about what I said, and saw Molly's eyes flicker in fear. _I kind of like it, too._

As our eyes locked in the silence, I wondered if she knew I could read her thoughts if I cared to. I really wouldn't need to, since her face was as red as her hair was. _May I never become anything close to resembling her._

Kingsley cleared his throat, and moved on like nothing happened. "Apparently, the Ministry is in chaos as You-Know-Who's supporters looted the coffers as fast as they could turn muggle-borns into the Soulless with the Dementors." Severus and Narcissa exchanged another knowing look between them, and I could have sworn they were talking to each other.

"So Umbridge is responsible for a few hundred dead people because she was put in charge of something? I'm not surprised." I said bitterly. Narcissa did an almost imperceptible shake of her head and their 'conversation' was over.

"No, actually... it was over a thousand, and many are still alive, for now. They are in Azkaban." Kingsley replied sadly. "No souls left, and I already expelled the Dementors from the prison... but we have a lot of empty people that will never think, or feel, or... anything... ever again."

"What... what's the humane thing to do?" Harry asked. "Can't we just put them in St. Mungo's, long-term spell damage ward?" _Like Neville's parents, but he didn't want to say it out loud._

"The hospital is designed for Witches and Wizards only. If they have no soul left, they are just... shells. Useless shells." Narcissa said regretfully.

"Well, my parents are there! They get taken care of, fed... clothed... can't we do that?" Neville's voice cracked slightly.

"Your parents aren't one of the Soulless. They were tortured to insanity, but they still have their souls. They know enough to eat the food in front of them, even if they forget how to use a fork. But when your soul is removed... you don't even know hunger. They will starve to death in two weeks." Narcissa's face held horror as she said that. _She saw it happen before, didn't she?_

Severus tried to clear his throat, and the resulting sound made me wince. It made a lot of us wince. "Euthanize them. I would want that. If it... were me."

"I can't... I can't just say, 'Let's kill these people'." It was Arthur speaking up, and a part of me wanted to side with him. _They are alive, right?_

"They will waste away in two weeks from starvation, if dehydration doesn't kill them first. It's strange, but a lot of the Soulless don't seem to need water." Narcissa replied, and I knew I'd have to ask about that later.

"Yes," Kingsley agreed, "and we will need to re-staff the ranks in the Auror office. Harry, would you, Ron, Neville, and Hermione join the Aurors? I'll waive your NEWT requirements for your service in the war."

Harry gulped, but agreed. "How many are left?" Neville also nodded, knowing he would want to keep catching Dark Wizards.

"Dawlish, Savage, and Williamson all fell during the war. So did..." The rich voice cracked, "Tonks. Robards' is getting pretty old, so Proudfoot's the only one right now." _Merlin, there's only one guy left?_ I looked around the room and took in the casualties from the Order; Albus, Moody, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, and Bill.

So much death has happened, and there was more fighting to do, more lives to be risked to save others. I noticed the lack of Dean, Nigel, Romilda, and Leanne from the D.A. as well. I couldn't just sign up for more of the same; I needed my old routine. _And I wasn't about to just skip my NEWT exams, either._

"Sorry, Kingsley... I think I want to go back and finish my schooling at Hogwarts. Earn my grades, not just be told that I'm bright and not prove it." I looked to Ron, whose face looked equally haunted from the recent past.

"Same here." Harry looked at his best friend as if he didn't recognize him. "Not going back to Hogwarts, you mad? Just... I need a normal life, and laughs... gonna go help George with his shop." George teared up at it, and hugged his brother.

It felt like an odd moment, but there was an elephant in the room that I couldn't ignore. _The goblins._ "Kingsley, what about the Goblins? You know they are furious at Wizard-kind..."

People started to shout me down, some scoffing, others rolling their eyes, and still some thinking we did them all favors. _The Dark Lord forced wizard security into their bank, and took away their autonomy. Of course they are furious._

"Honestly, Hermione, you can't believe that they are going to do anything... unreasonable..." Minerva said. I could tell there was a hint of worry in her voice, and that she wanted to be consoled like Fudge. _No Dark Lord returning, just a lot of worrying for no reason, stick your head in the sand and all will be well..._

"Mon Dieu! They had a chained and tortured dragon down there, in violation of all our laws, and on top of it all Snake-face put wizard guards in charge there? Of course they will exact their revenge! I heard how they wanted wands for a long time now." Fleur interjected.

"They can't even use wands!" Terry scoffed.

"The long-fingers forget their place!" Dedalus shouted.

"They stole the Sword of Gryffindor from us!" Ron exclaimed, which made me remember the oddest tidbit: it fit Harry's hands when he was only 12. It might not have originally been Godric Gryffindor's.

"They might lodge a complaint and demand reparations, but Wizarding Law is clear: Dragon Fire caused the bank's collapse, and they weren't authorized to keep one there. They won't get a knut from us." Charlie's comment made everyone nod in agreement. But I couldn't help but wonder if the Goblins would agree with Wizarding Law. _Speaking of Wizarding Law; If my friends are signing up to be Aurors, they have to know what they are expected to do..._

"Kingsley, did the Ministry authorize the wholesale use of Unforgivables to Aurors in order to stop the Death Eaters?" He nodded, paused, and gave a deep sigh. Harry and Neville looked at the interim minister in shock, and I knew I would have to explain.

"Last war, they did this, but some of those spells are like a Pandora's Box; you can't just say 'stop' and expect zero fallout to come later on." _He was hiding something and I did not like it._

"What aren't you saying, Kingsley?" I pressed.

"We haven't been able to find Proudfoot. He was having some... ingenious ideas that, uh... were signed off by Scrimgeour days before his death." Severus and Minerva both had grave faces.

"What did Bedlam approve?" Severus pointedly asked. I didn't recognize the nickname, but most Aurors had one. I knew about Mad-Eye and Chamelion, but I never heard this one before.

"He wanted to ensure that the top lieutenants were given no quarter, and would be hunted down whenever and wherever they were found. Just for the really bad ones, the Death Eaters that we knew of." Shacklebolt didn't want to finish.

"Out with it..." Minerva chided.

"...innocent Witches and Wizards are under the Imperius Curse to live their normal lives... until one of the Marked are seen. That's when the Curse takes over and they will stop at nothing to kill the target." My blood ran cold. _Sleeper assassins, that's the type of Ministry we're trying to save._

"Merlin's... that's..." Molly stuttered.

"That's war." I said coldly. "So I can look forward to an unknown number of innocent people out there gunning for Draco, and quite possibly, my wife." I wondered if I could hurt and kill innocent people trying to bring harm to me or mine in self defense. _Let them try it; I will not abandon her._

"Well, she made her bed ages ago. Best if you get away from that..." Molly's disgust was evident in her voice.

"My wife was no Death Eater. She never took the mark, Mrs. Weasley, and I don't know what your problem is with her, but I am certain she doesn't deserve death!"

"Ladies," interrupted Kingsley, "we have more vital issues to deal with, like capturing the rogue Death Eaters and burying You-Know-Who's remains. And there's a Ball already being planned to commemorate the war and award the Order of Merlin medals... " Narcissa panicked at that. Her face went ghost-white and I couldn't help but find her starkly beautiful.

"What? Bury? More like behead, burn in separate fires, and scatter the ashes in two different rivers flowing in opposite directions!" _What is she going on about?_

"What? That's a bit overkill." Shacklebolt said warily.

"We couldn't do that even if we wanted to." I said, discouraged.

"No, no... no." Her face conveyed sheer horror. I didn't think she could be any more scared than we were right before The Dark Lord was to torture us, but she was. _She hadn't seen what I had, did she? _My skin started to crawl with an ominous feeling, and I wanted to be consoled that the war was truly over, and that he wouldn't return even more powerful in a decade or so._But the body **was**_ missing...

"Bellatrix took his body, Cissy…" I said apologetically. _We'll get it back when we capture her, right?_

"Oh. Shit." Narcissa whispered the useless prayer into the evening.

* * *

Heavily warded in a Romanian forest, Bellatrix rocked the remains of Lord Voldemort in her arms as one would a small child. Though the last slip of soul had been lost, Bella had been able to coax an imprint of him to exist on this side of reality, though the cost was great and taxed the last of her sanity.

"I shall do your bidding as always, Master."

Cuddling the inhuman skull as her own baby and keeping it warm upon her breast, she nursed it with the only thing she had left: her soul.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: The ending of that last chapter? Creeped me the fuck out when it instantly came to me and I wrote it down. This is how I know my story is going to be epic; the amorous encounters leave me hot and heavy as I go to bed and wait for my wife to come home, and the more horror-like parts are even scaring me, and I know what's going on...

* * *

Severus watched the exchange between Hermione and Narcissa, and sat up slightly as he was shocked to see Narcissa conjure tea for the pair of themselves. He looked over to Minerva, his Gryffindor counterpart who had an equally surprised yet interested attitude about the exchange. _It's been less than a week, and they seem to have fallen into some sort of domestic pattern. That she took the tea without checking it bode well for them, not to mention her dry humor. Of course Narcissa wouldn't poison her in front of so many witnesses._

He and Minerva had verbally sparred countless times over who the best student was at Hogwarts, and she had naturally sided with Hermione. He would have to probe her insight to the young lady's attitude toward relationships, and see if there was any way to ensure Narcissa would not be hurt - though marital bliss seemed highly unlikely.

Molly Weasley was her typical Pureblood self, full of anti-homosexual rhetoric. The Potions Master noticed that the younger generation, particularly the ones who were raised in the Muggle world, didn't seem to carry the same animus as the older ones from 'respectful Pureblood stock'. _Like Crabbe and Goyle? Best that they not reproduce._

Hermione whispered something to his friend, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. It was a gentle, protective gesture that comforted him. _Maybe there is hope. _Narcissa smiled back to her, one of the small, genuine ones that are quite rare for her.

The young Gryffindor faced Molly, and Severus folded his hands at the Headmaster's Desk to watch the exchange with my most neutral expression.

"Then you may refer to me, and my wife, as Mrs. Granger. And if anyone points their wand at my wife again, we duel to kill." _Ten points to Gryffindor for silencing her, and for a successfully intimidating threat._

Kingsley broke it up, thinking that it was over. _He must realize that this will come to a head someday._ He went on to say that the Ministry was financially broke due to looting by the Death Eaters and other supporters of the Dark Lord. Narcissa's eyes met Severus' and she did the slow blink that signaled she wanted to communicate via legilimancy.

_'Severus... can you hear me?'_

Severus arched an eyebrow. _Obviously._

_'I think there is something wrong with Hermione. She seems... I worry that she's going Dark.'_

Severus looked the girl over. _She has always been known to have a fiery temper just below the surface, Narcissa. I daresay she's stressed out and needs to find her footing. I also happened to notice that nobody here seems to be bringing up The Wand of Destiny, nor Potter's idiotic public confession that it is his now._

_'Call it the DeathStick. It does Death. Don't turn it into any more of a legend.'_

Severus contemplated something, as he saw Hermione fidget with her wand-holster in her tactical robes while her wand was in her hand. _Miss Gran... Misses Granger is in possession of it, isn't she? It won't do her mental faculties any favors if she does wield it. If anything, it can quicken any mental deterioration she has in order to twist her to use the Elder Wand._

_'I can't be certain, but between having killed for the first time, stress from the war, and becoming married? I'm impressed she hasn't fallen apart entirely.' _Narcissa shook her head ever so slightly. _'Thanks for listening... I'm just worried this won't work out.'_

* * *

The meeting was over, and I was looking forward to a bed and a full night's rest. Exhaustion was fighting adrenaline and I could tell I was getting grumpy with every dagger-glare Molly had for me and Cissy. _What the hell is her deal?_

Harry came over and hugged me. I hugged back, grateful for the moment of normalcy. "It's been like, what... three days since I saw you and the war's over and you got a wife. Everything okay there?"

I nodded, realizing how much has happened in so little time. "Huh. Yeah, it's fine... I just am trying to get back into a normal life." We looked at each other and both laughed at the understatement. I couldn't be certain, but I thought his scar was fading. _But my tattoo hasn't. So, maybe it's not a horcrux? __Would my wrist be drawn to his scar? _It was then that I noticed his scar was gone. _My mind had been automatically filling it in since I've known it was there for so long._ I shook the thought out of my head; Harry was talking to me.

"...going back to do your seventh year? That is definitely the most Hermione thing I have ever heard." I smiled at him, knowing it was true._  
_

"And you're going to go be an Auror? Better be safe out there." I said as he and I walked away from the crowd. Narcissa was by Severus, as Molly wanted to talk to him but kept a wary distance from my wife. I smirked at the bitch, _she can just deal with my Cissy like an adult..._

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"I want to be certain the Wizarding World will be safe before I bring them back."

Harry agreed, idly wondering where his own family was. He yawned, and I looked him over with concern. _In a way, he's still my boy. _My mind went back to when we were sharing a tent on the run, and how I made something to pass for food and put him to bed as I took the first shift at watch.

"Have you gotten any food or rest?" I asked, wondering how long he had been up.

"No... Not since I entered Hogsmeade. Been a bit busy, you know..." Harry downplayed it with a shrug.

I lead us through the doorway and down the spiral staircase; most of us seemed to be leaving now.

Ron joined us. "Pretty certain dying and coming back from the great beyond really takes it out of you." I couldn't help but smile at that. Ron and I exchanged a look that I couldn't decipher, but I decided to ignore it.

"Kreacher, could you..." The house elf popped into existence right before Harry. "Hi. Yes. Would you bring up some food for my friends and myself to... The Gryffindor Common room, please?"

The elf bowed, "Of course, Master Potter." And he disappeared just as quickly.

"Thanks, Kreacher..." Harry said oddly to the empty space before him. Ron turned to the D.A. members filing out and called out to them 'Gryffindor Tower!'

"What about us Hufflepuffs?"

"...and Ravenclaws?"

"Of course! We all worked together, we all eat together!" I said cheerfully. _We have to break down the barriers between the houses, maybe this will help._

* * *

Harry and I went through the portrait hole and was surprised to see Severus and Narcissa already eating in the common room. _How did they beat us here?_

Ron said it for me. "How the hell did you two get in here?"

"We were invited, correct?" Narcissa asked with a smirk. We all nodded.

"I mean, you got here sooner AND past the fat lady's portrait!" Ron clarified, who had moved to stand between myself and them.

My wife just smiled and let him struggle for a few seconds before she relented. "Window. When I was a student I'd fly up here to see..." She stopped herself, and I realized Arthur had just entered, "someone."

I went to sit next to Narcissa, and the boys followed my lead. "Cissy, you know my friends Harry and Ron." I gestured to Narcissa, "and this is my wife, Narcissa Granger."

Harry made to shake her hand, but realized how foolish that seemed right then. Ron did a nervous little tick of his head that was meant to be a nod.

"So how did this happen?" Ron asked. The common room seemed to grow silent, and I felt many eyes fall on me.

"You were there, sort of. When Dobby went to get us out of my - Malfoy's - Manor... Bellatrix threw that dagger; he flinched as he saw it coming."

Harry looked uneasy. "Are you blaming Dobby for this?"

Narcissa and I shook our heads at that. "Of course not... He was a brave elf for what he did..." Cissy's words stunned me.

"Didn't know you gave two knuts about the servants." Ron scoffed.

"He stood up for what he believed in. I have to respect that; I was a coward and just stood there as my sister tortured Hermione. I stood for a lot of horrible things that happened in my house because I used to think that I was fighting to preserve my heritage." She looked like she was about to tear up, so I pressed on so as to get the attention off of her.

"Anyways," I continued, "I found myself alone there, a wand was at my feet clutched in... well, held by the... severed arm." _Oh god, I didn't remember that until now..._

Both boys grimaced at that, and I realized Harry had dealt with a dying Dobby who had his arm cut off. So I did the only thing I could. I soldiered on through the story.

"So I used the most lethal spell I could think of. Sectumsempra. Lucius..." My eyes unfocused as the memory of the smell hit me. I could only call it 'tunnel vision', but it was affecting all of my senses. "The smell..."

Narcissa's hand was on my shoulder, and it helped pull me back. "She killed Lucius by slicing him in half, and she claimed Rite of Succession as The Dark Lord arrived."

"How did you know they did that?" Ron asked, "Most couples don't do a Bonding anymore."

"I didn't... It's all still a blur. Vol... Voldemort showed up and... I guess it was Narcissa was shielding me. I thought it was odd." I replied, the details starting to become a bit more clear now. _Was my memory blocked, or was there some sort of post-trauma stress?_

"She cried out for me to help, and I couldn't refuse her. I realized it meant that I was under the Compulsion and she was summarily put into the dungeon below as The Dark Lord deliberated our fates." Narcissa added soberly.

"He was very angry about losing Potter, and apparently Goyle and McNair's failure to secure the support of the vampires had him fuming about their incompetence. You have to understand that he'd been growing more unstable and irrational over time and we all feared his wrath.

"He tasked me to..." she swallowed, exhaling a self-composing breath, "breed with Hermione and give birth to a new generation of intelligent Death Eaters, albeit Half-Blooded. And before you ask, yes, it's possible. It was that, or die, so we had to agree. The next day, we bumped into you at Gringotts."

Ron pieced this together as House-elves brought in platters of food. "Brilliant, thanks..." He mumbled to the elves as he put together a plate for himself. "So, did you two do it?"

"Actually-" Narcissa started, awkwardly about to confess my sex life to my good friend.

"Cissy, no!" I said sharply, and she flinched as if she had to obey my order. _I need to be careful with that._ "That's personal, Ronald. I'm not about to ask what all happened between you and... Lav-Lav..."

That seemed to shut his questions. Harry, however, looked thoughtful. "You mentioned something called the 'Compulsion'. Is that like the Imperius Curse?" Narcissa looked thoughtful as she made her reply.

"In a word: maybe? It's different than if I were to cast the Unforgivable and force you to go eat all the chocolate ice cream and gain 10 pounds..." Her eyes met mine and I tried to keep a straight face.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Ron asked.

Narcissa chuckled. "I'd make a horrible Dark Lady." _She's making a real effort to be liked by my friends... In her own way, though._ "The Compulsion is more vague; instead of 'you will eat this ice cream', it would simply be a very strong suggestion that makes you crave something cold and tasty. You could completely ignore it, or out-reason it by realizing the ice cream will just go to your hips... also strong emotion can overcome it, albeit only temporarily. This curse was modified for Bondings to keep a relationship strong and healthy, but it leaves it up to the morals and personalities of the involved people." _Which explains why Lucius was able to be such a bastard to his wife... he thought it was 'for the best'..._

"So, Hermione isn't being forced to like you against her will?" Harry asked. _I'm not sure I want to know the answer here..._

"Cissy, that is enough." I said, and she shut her mouth and looked a bit sullen. "The Compulsion also makes her have to obey a direct order and she can't speak against me without suffering immense pain. She hasn't been able to call me a mudblood, if you've noticed."

"I quit buying into the whole Pureblood superiority rhetoric, you know. But some of the words are just habit. You have to understand where we were coming from. There was an historic increase of squib births, and it appeared that, with the influx of Muggle-borns, that the society the Purebloods built centuries before was slowly dying out. It scared a lot of us, you know." Narcissa replied, finishing her plate of fruit.

"So that makes all this okay, then?" Lavender Brown said, a fierce look on her scarred face. She would never be stunning ever again, and nobody was certain if she would transform into a werewolf the following month.

"Actually, no. It doesn't. Our different cultures need to merge and co-exist." Narcissa answered dutifully. "Ignoring the traditions and history makes you ignorant of powers that exist out there. If anything, I think we may need to start adding a Pureblood studies curriculum, just like we have a Muggle course."

"Well Carrow did a fine job with her class..." Neville spat.

"I'm not saying we need to teach Pro-Pureblood propaganda, nor Pro-Muggle. But there is a lot of the culture that needs to be understood, both the good and the bad." Narcissa cooly replied, and it shut everyone up for a moment.

"So does this mean you're gay?" Ron blurted out.

"No - " I replied automatically, but Narcissa's response cut me off.

"Yes - "

My wife was trembling, and my hand was in hers for support. "It's okay." She nodded as she spoke up. She took a deep breath, and I saw her face start to pale in nervousness.

"I am. I'm a... lesbian. Knew it back in third year." Narcissa seemed to have a weight shifted off of herself, and I felt proud of her in that moment.

Harry shrugged. "I knew I wanted to date Ginny in my third year. So, what's your plan for the summer, Hermione? School resumes as soon as they re-build it, I suppose."

I thought about it; letting go of Narcissa's hand as I said it. "I need to get my parents.."

Narcissa frowned at that. "I'll help; you can... consider it our honeymoon."

I shook my head. _This was my family, it's personal, and I don't think I want to show up with my new wife in tow that's their age..._

"No, I can manage by myself."

"Mione, I insist. I'd like to... leave this country for a few days myself." _Ugh, I need my space! Does she realize she's suffocating me?!_

"Cissy, why are you so adamant about wanting to help? There's nothing 'in it' for you; It's not like I'm going to just wake up one morning and be okay being married to you against my will!"

Narcissa stood up and paced away. "Ugh, you are such an insufferable… Elizabeth Bennet!"

I was awestruck. _Did she just make a literary reference to Pride and Prejudice? And how am I Lizzy? _

"Oh, am I? What, pray tell, does that make you? Charlotte Lucas?" _More like Lady Catherine, it seems..._

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, obviously. I may be seen as the cold and socially mal-adjusted one, but if you analyze my actions, you'll see that **I always do what's best** for someone. It just requires that _somebody_ get over their pride and let go of their prejudice."

Severus traded a surprised look with Minerva as Harry's shock was reflected in Ron.

Narcissa huffed, smoothed her robes, and nodded a polite goodbye to Harry and Severus. "Thank you for your hospitality; feel free to come visit whenever. Hermione, you may call on Herpy to get you home." With that, my wife turned and stalked out of Gryffindor Tower.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: This saturday I leave for my business trip; so here's a present for you!

PRESENT: Finally, the character map for those of you who wanted a way to keep it all sorted out. (I have my own spoiler-filled one as well, but I'm not sharing that with you. Full of Arithmantic variables, that is. ;) It is at my deviantart page under this same name.

* * *

I was still trying to figure out how I was anything like Elizabeth Bennet as Narcissa stormed out. _Oh, crap! She just walked away..._ I got up to chase after her, but George stepped in the way.

"Um, Hermione... she's angry, let her go..." He had a calmness to his voice as if worried he'd spook me. I looked around at the other guys who nodded their agreement.

"But..." I objected, "I should go comfort her." George nodded, slowly.

"Take it from me and the other blokes here who have dated women. When she's angry, she wants you to know _why_ she is angry before you try to approach her. Also, let her calm down a bit first." _Well, that makes sense._ I shrugged, and the fight left me.

"She's trying to get on my good side; wants to go with me to see my parents and," I cringed at the thought, "I don't even know how I'll even explain her to them." I huffed.

Harry spoke up then. "That's... not a reason for her to be upset at you, Hermione. Maybe the other way around, because she wanted to support you." _I know... am I just being too sensitive?_

"But, I sent my parents off by myself. I wanted to rescue them by myself as well." I responded, sitting back down. _There is something else going on here, isn't there?_

Severus conjured two cups of tea. "She seemed upset before that; in fact, she seemed quite upset when you two came to the Headmaster's Office." I looked at the tea, puzzled. "It's de-caffeinated. Should soothe your nerves." His voice still unnerved me with the raspy, broken timbre in it.

"You're friends with her, right? Why is she mad at me?" I asked, sipping the warm tea. _Merlin, this is better than Cissy's. How close are they?_

"I daresay you are profoundly ignorant, if not - entirely - obtuse." Severus muttered, sipping his own tea, "Narcissa holds you in high regard and isn't fighting the situation that has made you two... spouses. She's attempting to support you and, in return, only received rejection."

"But I don't want her help! I didn't ask to be married to her..." _God, this is unfair._ I cradled my head in my free hand, not knowing how to deal with this. _It's not some sort of exam that I just need to study for... _

Cold eyes glared at me and I looked up and met Lavender's. Her face was partly healed, but the scars did not line up. _Or was that her face not lining up? _It was not just disconcerting, but downright creepy. I gulped, and looked away.

"Hermione, take a good look at me." My eyes trailed the scars, but I flinched away from them. "All of the scars. Take. A. Look."

It was hard to focus on the red scars, since the wounds were still weeping puss and blood. "I'm... sorry." I said. I truly was sorry for her attack; my scars were easier to hide, one could forget 'MUDBLOOD' scarification or the Ouroboros tattoo around the wrist.

"Oh leave off..." Her voice cracked, but sounded resolved in a way I never would have expected from her. "Collin used to say I had a radiant smile, and wanted to capture the... perfect picture of me. He got between me and Fenrir; saved my life." The last part was said regretfully, her face hardened from what should have been decades of sorrow and regret, yet no tears would come. "I knew he fancied me, and I just kept ignoring him. Hell, I could have at least snogged him once. So, to hell with you and your pouting, Granger. You still have your friends and you know you're loved. She seems to be making an effort, which is a lot better than what some of us have."

_Damn, she's right. I'm being all Cho Chang for myself when other people have it much harder. Have lost a lot more. _"I just don't know about Narcissa though. She says she doesn't hate us Muggle-born... but her family has a history of hatred and prejudice."

"Hermione? I was a prisoner of Malfoy Manor... Harry and Mister Dobby rescued me," _Mister Dobby? He would have liked that... _"Even though we were locked away and knew we couldn't escape, the dungeon was kept warm, we were regularly fed, and given clean water to drink. If it weren't for Narcissa and her mercy, we would have been long dead before anyone would come looking for us. I'm never going to be her good friend or anything... but she was decent to me."

Ron sat next to me and wrapped me in an embrace. Harry did the same, and I was squished between the two boys. My two boys.

"You are loved, 'Mione." Ron said, his embrace firm and reassuring. It had been a long time since we hugged, and it seemed to fulfill a chasm within me.

"Thanks. Both of you." I replied as Ginny came over. Harry only had eyes for her though and left us. Ron and I chuckled at the exchange.

"Does he know he's wrapped around her finger?" I asked.

"Merlin, no. But he's happier that way." Ron replied, "Not sure I could date a bossy girl, let alone be her friend."

I was shocked at that. "Ronald Weasley, how long have you known me?"

He scoffed. "Well, you don't count..."

"Thanks, Ronald."

"Well, I mean... Look. You're no longer dating blokes like other girls do."

"Well spotted. It doesn't mean I still don't like guys, though."

"So you're saying I still have a chance?" His smile was infectious, and I beamed at him. It almost felt like old times.

"Sure, except that I have a wife to look after and a Ministry to help rebuild. And go back to school in the fall."

"So, you'll be a bit busy, I guess." Ron replied, his fingers trailing over my hand. _Weasley, where were you ages ago?_

"Hey Ron, I need to know something. Minerva and your mother didn't seem to trust me. Is it just because of Narcissa, or is there something else?"

"Oh, yeah... remember when mum found out we were planning on ditching the Burrow right before the wedding? Apparently she was under the impression we'd be at home, safe and sound every night, as the Order somehow defeated You-Know... Vol-Voldemort," he stuttered but got the name out, "all while you, me, and Harry were safe and sound and didn't even break a nail."

I couldn't help but snort in laughter. "Merlin, they thought we were going to stay hidden as the adults took care of it?!" _Apparently they have underestimated us._

"Yeah, apparently the three of us planning to abandon the Order meant that we couldn't be trusted with the war effort, no matter how much Remus argued that they should trust in Harry to lead the fight." I thought about that, and how he and Tonks died in the Final Battle.

"What happened to their son, Teddy Lupin?" I asked concernedly. Ron smiled sadly.

"Andi was going to raise him by herself... but Harry's taking his role as Godfather to heart and setting up rooms for the baby and the gransmother to live with him in Grimmauld Place. Decent thing to do, I suppose. Boy needs a father."

I yawned, not wanting to argue that two mothers could do just as well as a mother and father. "The Dark Lord wanted me to 'father' Death Eaters with Narcissa." I shuddered, glad that he was dead and gone.

"Yeah, about that... how was that - " He asked, and I answered instinctively.

"Potion." I looked around the common room and saw people either leaving the common room or going upstairs to find a bed to crash on for a bit.

"Oh, well... but how would you..." Ron was baffled. _Not that a vexed Ron was unusual, but this was quite a strange thing._

"Ron, are you seriously asking how I had sex with her?" I wasn't sure if this was an awkward boundary issue or just something that guy friends would chat about. _Of course, there were all sorts of questions from the girl dorm-mates when I was supposedly dating Viktor..._

"Oh, no... I'm not trying to be some sort of leering pervert... I just don't get how you could have gotten her pregnant." I shrugged and decided to throw caution to the wind. _Maybe it was the exhaustion._ I cast the muffliato and pressed on.

"The potion gave me some... well, it gave me a... you know." His eyes widened in shock. _Oh thank Merlin he did 'know'..._

"Huh. That's..." his face went from surprised to fascinated. "How big was it?"

"Ronald!" I chastised, "Do you ask all the other boys about their... size?"

"No," he mumbled, "just Harry. I hit puberty and was told by Dad that a lot of things would change. Anyways, I'm 14, what about you?" It took me a moment before I realized he meant centimeters. _Is this where I'm supposed to not hurt his ego?_

"Um, well, mine was just the potion's doing, not me per se but, um..."

"Oh go ahead tell me, I won't tell anyone. George keeps saying I'm the runt of the litter, as it were." _Bollocks, he won't shut up until... Fine._

"Just under seventeen. But I was told it's more about the width and girth, though." I cringed at the look on his face. _Oh this is probably the worst conversation I've ever had. Please, make it stop._

"Bloody Hell. I..." Ron was dumbstruck. "I think I need to go obliviate myself now..." He got up and walked away as I pecked at the food on my plate.

"Might I join you?" The harsh tones jolted me, but I nodded for Snape to sit. _That potion was not just his, but __**him**__._

"You didn't just hear that last part, did you?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, my muffliato charm works perfectly." I looked up at him in shock. "I can recognize my own spells, Granger."

"Oh, okay. May I ask about..." _Don't say cock. Please don't even think of cock..._ "Lily?" Severus looked at me curiously, but nodded once. I thought it was odd, but this might be the only person who could understand.

"You did all this for her because you loved her... well, was it... enough?" _Was it enough to love someone selflessly and be utterly alone for life? Or would you have been willing to find temporary comfort with someone - anyone - just because it's convenient? _

Severus shook his head. "It didn't keep my bed warm at night. Nor did the lack of companionship fulfill my need for suitable conversation. No... in the end, we all need someone." I teared up at that. _That's what I was afraid of..._

"That being said, Misses Granger, having someone who truly does love you and will fight along side you makes living so much easier. You get that chance; don't waste it."

"I'm sorry. Do..." I looked at him, and took in the aging he had done in the past year. His neck was heavily scarred, and his hair had started to go grey in a few strands. Overall it made him look... even more ominous than before. "Do you think you'll move on and find someone? I hope I do."

Severus looked like he was about to answer but was caught off-guard. "What do you need to 'move on' from, Misses Granger?"

I bit my lip. "Well, Narcissa, obviously. That is, once I figure out how to undo the Compulsion Curse. I mean, it's no use to get annulled if I'm still stuck needing and desiring her. She... would be better off finding someone who is more compatible for her."

"I see. How many of your peers would, or even could, cite the works of Austen? Or perhaps Brontë? And of them, who would refer to their characters in the midst of a dispute that could only be termed as a lover's quarrel?"

I frowned at that. "I don't know. I just don't think that I'm ready to settle down and be married by my eighteenth birthday." _Technically, I was already nineteen due to abusing the time-turner, but I wasn't going to admit that._

"There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense." Severus did a rather realistic mimic of my voice, and it stopped me cold. _He just quoted Lizzy Bennet from Pride and Prejudice, and I had to agree with Narcissa's opinion of me._

"You've been as mature as any rational, clear-headed adult since you started the D.A. Salazar knows you were more mature than Sirius ever was." Severus said dryly, looking me over. "Although I may have been mistaken, taking your actions of late into account."

I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but knew it would only cement his opinion. _His wrong, erroneous opinion. _I yawned again, exhaustion claiming control of my eyelids.

"You should rest; there is much to do in the morning." Severus stood and started to leave the common room, and I expected to see the robes billow behind him as they always did. Instead, his gait was more of a shuffle as he favored his left leg over his right. _He's trying to hide his injuries... _I guess I could understand why. He's going to be going up against all of his former colleagues.

I thought about Bellatrix being out there somewhere with The Dark Lord's body, and not entirely sure if that was as terrible as my wife thought it was. _When did I start calling him that?_ He was Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, just another megalomaniac who came to a bitter end. A lot has changed in my life in so few days, and I'm expected to just go 'home' to the place where I was tortured like it's no big deal.

_I don't think I can... but I know Narcissa is there, and she witnessed so much more... she was also tortured there. At least this place feels like home to me, even after being away for a year._ I yawned again, and exhaustion was taking over.

I knew I should make my way home, but the sofa was so soft and I was already here. It was safe, and warm, and familiar... My eyes drooped some more and I succumbed to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: This chapter is being posted earlier than usual because I'll be off the grid while I'm in Taiwan with my wife.

A/N2: Need a fix for Dark!Hermione? Love some well-written femmeslash? I just got hooked and read Collaring the Muggleborn Kitten by bushy-haired veela in about 5 hours (while at work, and had to eat lunch, and comment, and PM the author...) and I absolutely *love* that story.

* * *

-29-

Narcissa felt the sheer wrongness as she approached her home; the Dark Magic was too heavily infused and much would have to be done to repair it. _this will take more than just a redecoration; entire rooms will have to be purged and rebuilt_

"Herpy?" She called out. _no response? This can't be good..._

Narcissa went to the kitchen and found a pile of debris that was quivering. "Herpy, it's okay to come out now. The Dark Lord is gone, and so is the snake."

"Herpy was told that before, many years ago... He returned, and will return again..." Narcissa went and cleared away some of the refuse. _She hid herself in trash to cover her scent... I didn't realize how scared the house-elves were..._

"No, he's gone for good. Hermione, Draco, and I killed him." Narcissa let the words stew in her head. She had done it; he threatened her son and there was no hesitation. Her wife was right beside her in that moment, and they did what had to be done.

"Herpy is sorry that Herpy hasn't cleaned, Mistress." Narcissa smiled sadly at her servant. _I'd be hiding too if I could._

"It's okay, we've got a lot to do though." The smell hit her, and Narcissa realized that the bodies were still here. Corpses of both goblins and wizards were strewn together, their bodies rotting and gasses expelling. She put a bubble-head charm over herself and directed Herpy to bring in some lavender flowers to pin on themselves to keep the smell at bay. _How should I dispose of them all? The families of the deceased would want to know... So I can't just vanish them all._

She had to get them out of the house, she knew. "Herpy, go clear the pavillion. I'll start levitating the bodies into two different lines out there, one for the wizards and one for the goblins." There were so many that she thought it might take a few hours just to sort through their personal affects in order to identify the bodies.

Some were pale, some dark, some looked waxy... But all of them had that unnatural stillness, that softness in flesh that just unnerved her. Her flesh crawled as she moved the modies, and eventually turned it into a routine.

_this should NEVER become a routine_ she thought as she started to mentally check-out and just go through repetitive motions; lift body, take it through the home, drop it in line. Check pockets and place the contents on their chest. Even the House Elf joined in, pausing frequently to wash her hands.

The bodies at the top of the heap were the most putrefied, but at the bottom of a pile was a bloated corpse whose belly was overly distended. _nevermind the torn limbs that are scattered about in the pile_ Narcissa cringed, levitating and moving the body carefully through the ballroom and into the main hallway. Herpy was coming from the opposite direction, and Narcissa nearly stumbled as she went by.

"Will Master be coming home?" _Master?_ _Herpy knows Lucius has passed, right?_

"Lucius died, there's just me, Draco, and Hermione."

Herpy nodded. "Yes, Master Granger."

_Does she understand gender?_ "Hermione is a woman, just like me. She is your other Mistress."

Herpy shook her head, horrified. "Herpy serves Master and Mistress, it is the way of things."

Narcissa wondered about that as a wall sconce brushed the corpse she had at wand-point, popping with an eerie flesh-rending sound. It was like wet denim being torn, and she dropped the body in disgust as thick ichor and other, less savory fluids coated the walls and splattered on her robes.

Narcissa and Herpy shuffled away from the body in fear, only to see the head snap free of the torso and roll towards her. _Salazar's snake, I'm never going to get that image nor the smell out of my mind._

With a great deal of trepidation, Narcissa grabbed the head and put it on the torso as she levitated the body the rest of the way outside.

Coming back in, she forgot to watch her step and her foot slipped in a patch of something indescribably horrid. She would have fallen face-first into a pool of what once was blood... _Is this what it meant to be Pureblood? Is this all that's left of Narcissa Black, matriarch of the Malfoy line?_

As she sat there upon her ass in the middle of her home, covered in putrefied remains of the dead, Narcissa set her jaw as she resolved to get up and get her home back in order. She got up and the subconscious act of sweeping some hair out of her face told her that there was blood on her hands. It wasn't her own blood. And it was still wet.

It was her breaking point; she could no longer be resilient in the face of all of the horrors she had to 'be strong' around. Her cold, neutral expression as she suffered years of abuse at Lucius' hand was no longer there. The stoic face broke.

Tears started to form and she was mourning. And livid. And scared. And unsure of what the future would be. But she had a new lease on life, and wouldn't let her upbringing restrain her anymore. She had undergone so much to please her family and please the Malfoys because that was expected of her. Even her hair color had been magically altered within her body and bloodline so the Perfect Malfoy Golden Blonde would be in their children.

She stroke to the bathroom and reached for a tissue to dab away the tears, and she took herself in. She looked horrible, covered in the death and decay of others, shabby robes, and in a broken marriage. This was where she wound up because she did what she was told all her life.

_This was supposed to be perfect, right? __Perfect little dream, perfect home, perfect family, perfect little meek wife... LIES!_

Narcissa forced her eyes to look at her own hair, her signature Black family trait that was 'wrong' for a Malfoy wife. _I couldn't be 'me'... I loved my raven-black hair... _she thought as too many emotions went through her. The purity of blood was absolute bullshit, and the gilded halls here were paid and painted through the blood and deaths of others.

It was then, looking into the mirror and knowing that she could finally be herself in this new marriage... that she knew who she was, and how a muggleborn like Hermione would have always seen her as. _It doesn't matter that I killed The Dark Lord to Hermione... she knows I just stood there and watched her get tortured by my sister Bella. __All she sees is a coward who fell in line._

___And why should she see me as anything else? __Slytherin's Snake, Hermione! I need you here! _Narcissa looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy, her face sunken and gaunt from sleepless nights... and she knew she been avoiding her true reflection for the past few years. _____I hate myself for what I've become, but I can change my station!_

She needed to undo the Darkness that had invaded the home, but there was something else she had to do first. Grim determination was her solace from the rising waters of emotions that threatened to flood her again.

"Herpy, collect all of the severed limbs and stack them outside together. Wizard, Goblin... doesn't matter." Narcissa's voice had an edge to it, but she didn't care. Looking into the mirror, she smeared the blood and grime around on her face for maximum effect. _He better enjoy the bitter harvest.__  
_

Once the ballroom was cleared, Narcissa vanished the bloodstains and went to the library. She had a malevolent glint in her eye as she faced off the portraits of her family and in-laws. She had been trying to avoid this room, but now she had a different plan. The rage within her was burning clean, wiping away years of self-hatred and prejudice that she had taken to heart. _  
_

"Abraxas! Time to show you what your Pureblood mores have wrought!" Narcissa spat, ripping the portraits off of the walls.

"Salazar's Snake, woman! Control yourself! Where is my son Lucius? I told him to have a firm hand with you..." The portrait saw Narcissa's state and recoiled. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! A Pureblood of your stature shouldn't be covered in such muck!"

Narcissa took on the air of her unhinged sister, throwing the portrait of her mother Druella to the ground with a satisfying crash. "Remember when Andi was considered the worst of us three sisters, and I was told to marry Lucius else I'd bring shame to my family? And BELLA was the shining example?!"

"She was a troubled girl; there was nothing we could do about that..." Cygnus Black, the portrait of her father, said that as he brushed aside her complicity in the first Wizarding War.

"No; she was the only Witch to take The Dark Lord's mark, and do you want to know what's happened to him? Huh? Dead."

"Speak sense, woman!"

"The Dark Lord. He is dead. And Andi's daughter died a hero fighting against that Villain."

"Tom Riddle was a good man, with good ideals! He just... got misguided by..." Cygnus' portrait huffed.

"The girl who married that beast?! Oh, the shame she brings onto our family!" Druella wailed, trying to ignore the glaring truth.

"Oh, misguided by whom? Where can the blame be put now? Mudbloods? Because it wasn't the Half-Blood 'Boy Who Lived' that stopped this madness. It was a muggle-born... the same _mudblood who killed Lucius._ And on this very property, so that Bonding you MADE us get? Well, I'm no longer a Malfoy..." Narcissa's grin was edging toward madness, and she let her eyes shine with emotion. _It felt so good to express your feelings, and to truly vent after decades of repression!_

"Obviously you'll need to dispose of him before you make any half-blooded mongrels..." he said indignantly.

"That's the best part. It was a witch, and the Compulsion made for some _amazing _sex..." Narcissa replied, enjoying the fire-brand passion in her heart.

"ABOMINATION!"

"How could you do this to me?"

_The portraits of my parents were just that, an echo of them. _Narcissa thought as she carried them out through the ruined house, room by room, out to the pavillion.

"The Dark Lord had his giant snake here, EATING PEOPLE. Of course, they were only blood-traitors, right?" Narcissa stacked the portraits into a pile, and held a wizard's broken limb over them.

"Over a thousand, more than likely two thousand muggle-borns were given the Dementor's Kiss. And the dead you see here? The survivors of Gringott's, that Tom Riddle decided to interrogate."

Narcissa dropped the limb on them. "Dead." Another arm. "Dead." A goblin's leg. "Only half-bloods or higher were allowed to have jobs under The Dark Lord's reign. So you might have known these people, cared for these victims, whom your precious V... Voldemort didn't give a damn about. All for his New World. For preserving the magic for only the 'Purebloods'."

The portraits shuddered as they were buried under the stack of dead flesh, both wizard and goblin alike. As each broken remain was tossed upon them, Narcissa repeated the word 'Dead'.

"Dead... Dead... Dead..." Narcissa paused as she found a smaller, more delicate hand. "This doesn't even begin to tackle the torture and suffering. This arm? I'm fairly certain it's of a child. An. Innocent. Child." She tossed it on top and levitated the rest of the remains to fall into a haphazard pile.

"Your precious Pureblood savior did terrible things, used Necromancy, made Horcruxes, and hid them in the family vault. I had to use fiendfyre to ensure it all was destroyed." Narcissa said coolly, her resolve firm. "Incendio."

The unidentifiable remains caught on fire, and the air began to smell of singed hair and cooking meat. The fire was cathartic, and Narcissa looked forward to taking a long shower and scourgifying her skin raw after. This would be her rebirth; she helped kill the man who made so many suffer, and now she was ready to leave the prejudices of Blood Purity behind her.

* * *

Harry woke in a bed in the Gryffindor tower, unused to the weight pressing down on his chest. He slept really well, the first time he could stay asleep for more than a few hours in so many months. It made sense, since he had been on the run for so long.

_In the end, it wasn't him or me. I didn't have to kill him. It was Hermione and Narcissa._

He looked down to see familiar red hair on his chest. He smiled, knowing that things were going to work out. He was an Auror, Ginny was curled up with him, and he had Andi and Teddy moving into his place.

_Kreacher seemed really happy to have a new baby in the house. _Harry thought, and was glad that his girlfriend understood. _Girlfriend. Finally._

He knew he should get back to sleep until morning, that there wasn't much that anyone could do for now. _But that's when my brain likes to think up of everything and keep me awake, isn't it?_

Harry thought about the issues that had been on his mind. Ron had a point earlier; there would be a power vacuum and every two-bit Dark Lord wanna-be would be testing the Ministry and the only Auror out there is missing in action, and potentially making a bad situation worse.

_Sleeper agents, magical time-bombs set to hunt down Death Eaters and have no formal training to reduce civilian casualties. No wonder Kingsley wasn't willing to make just anyone an Auror... you'd have to trust them to not abuse the power._ Harry remembered what Hermione had said. Draco would more than likely be a target, but so could Narcissa. _What's the difference between a Death Eater, a scared boy forced to take the mark, and his mother to an Auror?_

Harry sure as hell wouldn't trust that kind of decision-making to the members of the D.A.. Luna, sure, but Cormac? Or Lavender? He shook his head at that; he knew that rounding up the last of the Death Eaters on the run would be problematic, but he knew he shouldn't make a bigger problem later on just to solve the current one.

_Right now, we have a manhunt for Bellatrix, Scabior, his Snatchers, and Proudfoot. Not to mention an entire populace that could at any moment rise up and start killing. No sweat._


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: BACK FROM TAIWAN WITH THE WIFE. OMFG, it was epic! Anyways, this chapter was mostly written before Labor Day, and I'm glad I have been getting longer chapters out as well as fleshing out stories for the non-main characters. Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

* * *

Narcissa woke up in bed, surprised at how she even got here. _Well my hair is braided and slightly damp, so I apparently did shower last night._

She looked to her headboard, and found an empty bottle of dreamless sleep. And the frowning face of Severus Snape.

"Slytherin's Muggle, Cissy. I distinctly told you to use that sparingly. Not 'for best results, use entire bottle'."

"Why is there a... Snapeypoo Frownyface... in my bedroom? Herpy!" She called out, wincing at the loudness of her voice, "Coffee for me and the wife." She looked at her life-long friend. "I should have you thrown out before you wake..." Her voice dropped off as she remembered why she dosed herself to sleep. _Hermione never came home last night. I had to face my home by myself._

"Herpy came for me when she realized how much potion you took last night. Not to mention the small barbecue you had."

Herpy brought in two cups of coffee, presented one to Narcissa, and popped out of existence. Severus' lips thinned at that.

"I destroyed my parent's portraits, Sev. And the Malfoys." Narcissa confessed as she sipped the hot godly nectar.

"They were horrid parents; I daresay it was time for you to confront them about it."

"But they were _my_ parents." Narcissa grimaced, knowing exactly what kind of upbringing he had. "Sorry. Well, I'm fine, thank you for the house-call, Healer."

"I had other things to speak about." Severus replied, "and, under the circumstances, I didn't think you should be alone."

She sighed, exasperated. "She said she doesn't love, Sev. And I can't really blame her." Narcissa took her wand and projected the arithmancy equation of her life. The gold line soared as it did before, and Narcissa added 'Hermione' as the label to the eigenfunction, and started to add variables to the matrix.

"Unwilling marriage. Loathes her wife." Narcissa re-ran the equation, and the lines went haywire. Fates intersected, and the golden line that darkened turned a full flack as it hit the 20 year mark. The other signifiers also darkened and fell sharply as well. The result said she would have a horrible life as this climate continued. "Totally predictible."

"Cissy, give her time. She doesn't loathe you. Besides, you need to account for her being affected by dark magic, and in possession of the Deathstick." Severus consoled, banishing her work, "now get out of bed and begin your day." Narcissa knew he was right; she needed to get out of bed and start her day. _Best if dressed, though._

Narcissa gave him a look, and he turned his back to her. "Now I think you're being absurd. You've done more than just seen my nakedness. Dare I say, you've had first-hand experience there."

She got out of bed, wincing at the mental image. "It was your body's likeness, but on a witch. Don't ruin it for me, sassy straight friend."

"Oh, but you make it so easy, Cissy."

Narcissa slipped on some robes and brushed her teeth. "I'm glad you're here, really, but I'm going to be fine. Now what did you need?"

"I'll be hunting down Trixy." Severus turned and faced her as he said that. She seemed mournful of a past that couldn't come back.

"She always hated that name."

"She had worse ones for me. Will you be okay?"

"I have to be. She's family, but so is Hermione now. Bella went too far, even tried to kill my wife. And apparently the general public will be gunning for me and my son as well. "

"That's what I wanted to mention, anti pureblood rhetoric is already on the rise. Harry will be leading the aurors and doing patrols to try and curb Bedlam's final solution."

"So it's Harry now? What happened to hating him for life?"

"He's grown up and willing to protect family. I can't hold onto prejudices for an eternity. Besides, I bled out in front of him and had to bare my soul to him. He knows about Lily."

"You? Letting go of the past? Who are you and what have you done to severus snape?"

"I mean it; you love someone, you tell them before it's too late. Don't let them have the wrong opinion of you."

"Sev..." Narcissa said kindly, then went contemplative. "You're not talking about Lily here, are you?"

Severus turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom. "The activity room should suffice. Come along, I have a later engagement." _He's going to just keep carrying that angst, isn't he?_

Narcissa followed him, realizing his gait was slightly off still. "Are you in any shape to go gallivanting after fugitives?"

"They are coming after us regardless; best if we be ready and deny them their quarry."

Severus opened the doors to the activity room _(both doors at once, drama queen)_ and set his wand to transforming it from the fencing and jogging room to spelling practice. Human-shaped targets coalesced into existence, some with hostile poses while others appearing to flee for cover.

"I saw what you and Mrs. Granger did to defend the dungeons from the droves of drunken dunderheads. It gave me an idea... One that wouldn't involve destroying my cauldrons." His flat glare at Narcissa was met in kind. _Hey, it worked._

_"Just don't make a habit of it."_

"And your idea was?" Narcissa asked out loud.

"I wanted to develop a non-lethal means of disabling an attacker that would leave no magical trace behind. Mrs. Granger might not be attacked, but you may well be. The last thing you need are Ministry inquiries to be opened while avoiding being charged for war crimes by the Wizengamot."

Severus' targets began to move back and forth in slow, random directions. He handed Narcissa a blue muggle pistol.

"This fires little capsules that break on contact, each containing a sleeping drought that takes immediate effect." He hit a button on the handle, ejecting a magazine. "The ammunition goes in here, the propellant is inside these metal vials," he worked the slide back, "which can be invoked with this mechanism. Single-use."

"This is muggle technology."

"Very good, Cissy. These rounds are just paint, for training purposes. I'll blend into the crowd here and try to cast spells at you, and you try to stop me."

* * *

I was in Malfoy Manor, and He was coming. He would kill all of us, if I didn't have answers ready for why the vault was breached. _Try to not think about it, you have to get the truth now!_ I had her bound and helpless, tied by my wand with magically unbreakable rope. It was a heady feeling as I straddled over her prone form.

"YOU WERE IN MY VAULT!" I said, pressing the tip of my blade to her collarbone.  
_Don't spill the Pure Blood, it is valuable..._

The sobbing in her voice was heady and delicious to my ears. She shook her head, black tears spilling out the corners of her eyes. Words failed to come out of her mouth out of fear that she would upset me more.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying!" I whispered fanatically, "I can taste the lies upon your lips, you filthy blood-traitor!" I slashed with the blade, and straps were undone from her robes.

Her voice cracked and she shrieked in fear. It was shrill and hurt my ears as it echoed inside the walls of my skull. My fist connected with her face, and she fell silent. _The blade almost nicked her, I should be more careful._

My lips were upon hers and the whimpers beneath me broke down into a full shudder. "P... ple... please... no..." She begged as I ripped her robes off of her with my wand.

"Answer. My. FUCKING. Question." I asked, my body pulsing with nervous energy and excitement. She was naked and shivering on the cold stone floor. Her fear had me... _aroused._ I rolled my hips as my exposed thighs rubbed over her sharp hipbones. I was wearing the same dress from Fleur's wedding, but I didn't recall putting it on.

"I don't know... it's fake! It's all fake!" She cried, her eyes shut tightly against me.  
_She knows she can't Occlude against me, doesn't she?_

A voice from behind me spoke up. "I... don't think she knows anything. You don't have to keep doing this." The sounded genuinely afraid of me. My best friend. _I don't have time for this!_

"Someone shut her up!" I said, twisting my arm and gesturing the dagger towards Hermione. She was in her Hogwarts uniform, and it seemed rumpled, as if she had slept in it.

_How am I in two places at once?_

"It's... not real! None of... this... is!" Sobbing broke her words apart, and a rational part of my mind knew she was in real danger of hyperventilating. The rest of me was incensed at her words. I put the dagger into my left hand and pressed to metal against her neck as my right hand sought her slick folds.

"This isn't real? I'll show you it's real enough, Cissy!"

A clattering sound had adrenaline pulse through me, jerking me awake. _FUCKING BRIGHT!_ Clenching my eyes shut, my hands shot up to help shield me as I tried to remember where I was, and if I had a wand on me.

_Where was I? Ohgodohgod, was that me? Did I enjoy that?_

I cracked one eye open and a blurry image of the Gryffindor common room's fireplace was before me. _Oh Merlin, it was all a dream! A really, REALLY bad dream._

"Mistress asked Herpy to bring Master coffee." Herpy said, holding the cup towards me. I was shivering, but I wasn't cold. _Something is wrong... very, very wrong in my head... I-I shouldn't enjoy that. _I swallowed, hard.

_Okay, I didn't torture her. I didn't hurt Narcissa._ I thought blearily, cracking both eyes open. _Coffee. Coffee is good._ I leaned over for the coffee, and the floor met my face suddenly. Painfully.

_Just like punching Narcissa in the face as she was beneath me, scared and helpless, and I wanted to put my..._ I shook violently, trying to get my mind off of it.

The carpet was that of the worn gryffindor common room. I was in Hogwarts. _I am safe. I'm not near her._ Someone helped me up. I noticed that my breathing was short and ragged, as if I had just sprinted half a mile. The sensation of kissing her was still on my lips, and I remembered. _I actually did tie her up, and did put my whole fist into her... and I loved it._ I bit my lip in disgust and shame. _I can't handle this now... I have to forget... _

The comfort of the wand in my robe's sleeve reminded me that it could go away, and as instantly as my hand touched the handle I thought, mercifully, _OBLIVIATE._ A wave of relief went through me as I took a cleansing breath and recomposed myself on the couch.

I sighed as I patted the familiar wand resting in the hidden pocket, just by my heart. _My head hurt, and my House-Elf had coffee for me. _

"Morning, 'Mione. That's gotta hurt." Ron's cheerful words had the opposite affect on me. I sat back on the couch and took the coffee gratefully.

"Thank you, Herpy."

"Will you be coming home, Master? Mistress did not sleep well."

_Neither did I, to be honest. _I tried to remember if I had a bad dream or something. I couldn't recall my dreams for awhile now. _Probably have been too tired to dream._

"Why is she calling you Master?" Ronald asked.

"It's how she interprets it, I think; I did take Lucius' place." I guessed.

"Master Granger is much nicer. Though Mistress seems confused. Mistress wants Herpy to call Master Granger a 'Mistress'. Two Mistress Grangers would be confusing." Herpy replied.

Ronald laughed as I understood the House Elf's logic. I nodded my thanks and returned the empty coffee cup to the elf, who bowed and started to shuffle away. "Should Herpy expect Master for dinner?" I shook my head. Her ears drooped as she heard it, but popped away all the same.

"You avoiding Narcissa now? Not sure that's a good idea." Ron replied.

I rubbed my temples and counted slowly. "Just last night I was being told to let her go while she's still angry... how do you blokes do this?" _Just like when we were on the run, make a list, then make a plan, then do it. Hogwarts needs to be rebuilt, Bellatrix needs to be captured, parents need to be rescued. Then I go back for year seven. _

Ronald shrugged. "Beats me, Harry and I had the hardest time finding dates for the Yule Ball..." his eyes went distant, "and we're about to have one again..." It hit me that I'd be expected to attend with Narcissa. _Lovely._

Professor McGonagall swept into the common room, posting a large notice on the bulletin board, nodded a quick hello, and began to stride away.

"What's she in a hurry for?" Ronald asked as I looked over the note. Apparently, everyone who had stayed in the castle was expected to help rebuild it and the Gryffindors had been tasked with the stonework.

"Re-setting the Founder's Wards, Miss Lovegood was able to... Harry! You and Longbottom need to report to Kingsley." My head turned to the staircase to the boy's rooms and saw Ginny storming out. As I turned back, Minerva was gone.

"I've already made up my mind, Harry! Besides, you're not coming back for your seventh year!" Ginny huffed.

"I have a job and responsibilities now, I even have a godson to help raise. You ought to be thinking of your future and achieving your OWL's..." Harry retorted.

"You didn't even consult with me before you decided to shack up and play house with another woman!"

"Her old home was wrecked from the war and she lost her husband, Ginny! Try to think of others!"

"Hey! OI!" Ron bellowed.

The ginger seemed able to pause time.

"Why was she coming down from there?" _Oh bugger, he's going to play the part of an overprotective brother._

"Ronald, stay out of it." Ginny warned.

"Ron, she... we fell asleep together. Nothing happened." Harry bit out, guilt shading his face red.

Blonde hair went past me, and for a second I thought it was my wife. _Wait, that's Draco... my step-son... how did he just walk in here?_

"...can't believe Slytherins got tasked with corpse identification and processing for burial... stonework? You lot got the easy-peasy transfiguration jobs while I have to play the part of the mortician. Wait till my f..." Draco stopped as he realized what he was about to say, and his eyes met mine. _He was still hurt, and felt very alone now._

"Ronald, the last Weasley to graduate from Hogwarts was **Percy!** Not you, nor Fred..." Ginny's eyes watered at that. She didn't want to cry, so she decided to be angry instead. "Gwenog Jones says I have what it takes for the Harpies, and I could go for a bit of Quidditch after all of this!"

"And you can try out next year after you graduate, Gin." Harry said as soothingly as possible.

"But this is my dream. THIS. Don't tell me that I should give up my dream career, Harry. I'd never do that to you." Ginny replied, her eyes pleading for understanding.

"Alright. I... have to go see the Acting Minister. See you at dinner?" Harry offered the olive branch, and was met with a fierce hug.

Ron was steadfastly unconvinced. "Ginny, I don't want our family to be known as a bunch of useless dropouts..." Her green eyes fumed muted rage towards him.

Neville was biting his lip, not wanting to get involved, but knew he and Harry were needed elsewhere. "We gotta go, Harry." Harry relented as Ginny and Ron looked as if they were about to explode at each other.

"Hey, mum," Draco stage-whispered, "I guess we ought to help break them up, right? Keep those two from making a scene?"

I looked at him, unamused. "Subtle doesn't work on Weasleys; I'll distract Ron, you get Ginny." I reply, standing and moving behind Ron.

"Ronald, we got work to do. Lots of levitating stones into place in some really high-up towers." As my hand gently clasped his arm, he calmed down. A faint smile played on his lips and an old feeling of familiarity coursed through me.

"Miss Weasley, would you care to accompany me today?" She looked at him, confusedly. He made a bit of a show of shielding his mouth with the back of his left hand, as if conveying a secret. "I'll let you poke the bodies with a stick..." _Somehow Draco can make that sound playful and suggestive all at once... _It took me a moment to realize he was flirting with her. She laughed. It broke the tension as she nodded her agreement and Harry looked at the Slytherin skeptically. Harry wanted to say something, but he knew better. Ginny could take care of herself.

Ginny was muttering under her breath as she went over to Draco. "Can't believe he has the nerve to say that..."

"He's family, trying to do what they think is best. Just remind him Krum was playing pro before he left school, and had some pretty lucrative endorsements." Draco soothed as they left the common room.

Neville and Harry followed them, and I was left alone with Ron at my side. His eyes met mine and a nervous tick fluttered through me, and I found myself biting my bottom lip. _  
_

"Come along, 'Mione, we got work to do, and we can't let the house elves do it all by themselves." I couldn't help the blush that was there as I nodded and we took to repairing the castle.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: I lost a chunk of this chapter as I had been using gmail and saving drafts to send to myself later while on my trip, but I'm re-proofreading it now to ensure I didn't miss any mistakes.

Talking it over with my co-writer of "Dark Devotion" (wolfinthestars on here) and it looks like the hiatus might be over soon. I've started uploading it here, so please enjoy and review! This was written mostly as me writing the Snape POV and her doing the Tonks POV, so each chapter will be going back and forth as to who wrote which chapter. (And, since the 'chapters' can sometimes be a bit short and overlap, I'll be doing multiple chapter posts on Tuesdays.)

* * *

Narcissa felt like a prisoner in her own home. She wasn't in trouble, but she also wasn't certain that she wouldn't be randomly attacked by anyone under an Imperious Curse. And yet, seeing Hermione not come home after the disagreement, Narcissa felt like she was on house arrest for her countless sins. If the Wizarding public didn't form a mob and kill her outright.

The weight of the muggle paintgun was only slightly reassuring to her, and she decided to look into something larger and faster, just in case. She didn't want to die, nor would she go without a fight.

_So why not fight for Hermione?_ Narcissa pondered that as she put a glamour on and trekked through Muggle London.

She needed counsel, a trip to a pub, or maybe just not another damn night alone in a house reeking of death and torture. Misery was the only crop that grew in that rocky, blood-soaked earth.

She knew the girl _...woman now... _would be at Hogwarts. All she needed to do was Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk over. Narcissa knew it was that easy, yet something stopped her. She instead kept wandering through London as though it were perfectly natural for her, despite her hand hovering near the muggle weapon. It was non-lethal and no magic was used so the Ministry couldn't trace it back to her.

_This was one ingenious bit of __skulduggery; I hope I'll never have to actually use it._ Her mind thought about the many faceless people out there who would be killing against their will. Too many things were being authorized by the Ministry 'for the public's protection'. She and Hermione would have to be sure that such measures were never taken again.

Nobody likes to be forced to do things against their will, and Narcissa knew this all to well. _And yet you were dosing her with a lust potion, Cissy. Trying to make her first time happen with even more coercion than just The Dark Lord's._ She didn't like her own hypocrisy, but the damage was done.

Her vision wavered as tears came. Sure, they had still made love to each other, but had she been truly forgiven by the fiercely independent Gryffindor? It was her first time, and Narcissa wasn't the girl's first choice.

Narcissa stopped and leaned against the wall. _Lesbians are not Dark Witches that must resort to molesting the under aged in order to spread their influence!_ Even telling herself that, she couldn't forget the horrific things her parents yelled at her.

Back in Hogwarts when she she kissed Odette for the first time near the Forbidden Forest, Narcissa's heart thudded in excitement. _I was in love, I wasn't becoming evil. _The kiss was innocent, and good, and not at all any of the horrible things she had been told it was.

She always wanted to be a good person, after all. But life had a way of not letting you live to your ideals, much less those of your parents. Odette left her after they were caught by the Gryffindor Prefects, and subsequently parroted every cruel thing that was hurled at them both.

She raked her hand through her hair and tucked a lock behind her ear. It was irreversibly Malfoy Blond; a trait that would be passed down to any offspring she had with Hermione. It was a foreign thing that had invaded her body and re-wrote her own genetic code, and it disgusted her.

In that moment, Narcissa had hated herself and what she had become. She was everything her parents had warned her about, and her reflection reminded her everyday that the Malfoys had owned her body. _Not entirely, I kept some of my Black heritage,_ she thought venomously.

_I need to sort this out with Hermione. And her only friend with a working brain might be Harry._

She pulled herself away from the wall and looked around. Surprisingly, she was on Grimmauld Place. She walked over to where it should have been, remembered that her ancestor's home was number twelve, and strode forward find the door.

It was strange; she had visited the home many times before, and could tell by the wards of the house that she was at the front door... but couldn't see anything. It was still under the fidelius charm, and the only reason she got this far was because she was a Black. She had been here before. Her nose was touching the wooden door that she couldn't see.

She knocked on the door, and the wards strained to open for her. The door fought to open against the house and the door frame, and she was worried for an instant that the clashing wards would tear each other apart. _I've never known wards to fight against each other like this... they must not have taken down the original enchantments..._

"Harry! Sorry about your door, but you're going to have to open it in order for the wards to reset." Narcissa called, hoping that she could be heard from the other side.

"Narcissa?" came muffled from the other end of the doorway, and Narcissa couldn't tell whose voice it was.

The door thudded and a bolt slid, unlocking it... manually. _Manual lock? Must be an extra level of fail-safe._

As the door creaked open, Narcissa was shocked at the person standing there. She had come looking for Harry, to ask about how to get through to her wife. Instead, it was her sister. _Family's a funny thing, isn't it?_ She asked herself as her eyes met painful history, dead-on.

"Hello, Narcissa." Andromeda Tonks said, opening the door all the way. "Come on in, sis. You look like hell."

Narcissa remembered she had a glamour on and cancelled it. _Might as well get to the point._

"Wanted to talk to Harry," she shuddered, "maybe get some insight about-"

"-about your wife, Hermione?" the sister finished automatically. Narcissa nodded quickly, shivering for no good reason. "Are you okay? Seriously, something seems off with you."

"Yeah. My skin is itching, but on the inside."

Andi checked her sibling for a fever like you would a teen in denial of being sick before a concert. "Cissy, you're in a cold sweat. How long has this been going on?"

Narcissa winced at the implication. "Three days. Since just after I left Hermione at Hogwarts."

Andi sighed at that, understanding the stubbornness in play. "You look like you're in withdrawal. Go see her."

"I can't. It's complicated. I... Think she hates me."

"Start from the beginning and explain all that's happened between you two. Teddy's around here somewhere playing with Kreacher, so I can make us some tea."

Narcissa recounted the whole story to her sister, who watched her with rapt attention.

"...and that's how I got here. I've treated her like hell and she would rather be straight, single, and in charge of her life." Andi's lips quirked at that.

"Cissy. Why haven't you haven't told her that you love her?"

Narcissa was dumbstruck. _I don't love her!_ "We're... In a complicated situation, is all. One that she wishes to leave."

"Merlin's pants, you don't even realize you love her yet!" _Okay, wait a minute... do I?_

* * *

The next few days went as well as expected; the Gryffindors were lifting, reshaping, and rebuilding the stone walls using only the spells directed by Professor McGonagall. The Ravenclaws were restoring the charmed items and defensive spells that we had never even known were in place before, and had to test the mobility of every stone carving and suit of armor that came to life to defend the school.

The Hufflepuffs were on cleaning duty for the school, the grounds, and ensuring that nothing Dark was left to take root near the school. I hadn't even known that Herbology was a natural remedy for extracting Dark energy. _Perhaps I should start a garden in my Manor...not that there's anything Dark there._

The Slytherins were given the gravest task of all. To look at the dead, and to be immersed with the cost of lives for sheer prejudice and hatred. It felt vindictive, but this was probably the best way to ensure the lesson that Pureblood Supremacy means nothing. We are all equal, particularly in death.

"When do we get lunch?" Ron asked, complaining yet again this morning. I yawned, and tried to shake the sleep off of me. It didn't do much good. I would need a full night's sleep soon, or else I might get incoherent.

"We're not under any geis here, Ronald. You're a grown adult and can leave at any time." I snapped, the lack of sleep making me edgy.

"I don't wanna quit, just want lunch." Ron huffed.

"Then go get lunch." George said, tilting his head towards the empty air, where Fred would undoubtedly be. "Blimey, I miss him." _It would have been such a Fred and George thing to say together._

It got quiet and awkward, and none of us knew how to handle it. _Pretty certain there was no counseling services in the wizarding world, either._

So, we worked. It would have to do. And I knew I was using it as an excuse to avoid Narcissa. The first night, well, I was tired. But then I got busy; and I would need a good explanation for being gone for a full 24 hours. Then it was 36. Then it was two days. Three. And no excuse good enough existed.

Now I'm just dreading the upcoming confrontation.

_I'll admit it. I've been a coward to go back and see Narcissa._ I remembered the state of Malfoy Manor when it became mine, and if Hogwarts were any indication, then her handling her home by herself would be much worse.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Ron said, putting down the rock he was working on. I looked up to see Molly leading a cart with food and beverages, with a half dozen house elves eager to assist.

Molly couldn't seem any happier though as she fed Ron both with food and cheap lines to use for my attention. _she's barely said a word to me though, after I told her off for her 'did Narcissa touch you?' line of questioning two days ago..._

"Mum, I'm famished! What's for lunch?" Ron asked, having a plate shoved into his hands.

"Roast chicken and potatoes. I am having to twist arms in the kitchens, but I think we're going to have tacos this week. Bloody elves think tortillas are muggle sorcery." Molly huffed. We all decided to break for lunch and tucked in.

"So, 'Mione, what do you reckon Ginny's up to?" _oh, this line of questioning again._

"The same thing as the rest of the Slytherins." I replied lamely.

"But she is supposed to be over here with us. What does Draco want with her anyways?"

"Ronniekins, I'll demote you to Hufflepuff." George threatened. Ron wanted to retort, but he saw the look that everyone else was giving him.

"She ought to be returning to Hogwarts like 'Mione is. Don't you agree, mum?"

Molly puckered her lips in a grimace. She's been holding her tongue on a lot of things lately, and it wasn't doing any good. "I tried telling that to the twins. I tried telling that to you. And everyone got after me like I was on You-Know-Who's side when I tried to keep you safe and in school. Ginny went to Hogwarts with three Death Eaters there, and she and her schoolmates got tortured by the Carrows. So if you're grown up enough to call yourself an adult, and want to go run off and risk your life, I can't stop you."

Ron knew enough to look chastised with his tail between his legs. "I just thought that it would be the best for her." He walked over toward Molly.

I sighed, hoping that whatever I said would get through to him. "She can still sit her NEWT's at the end of the year. In fact, I'll be sending her study guides for when she's on the road in order to do her best on her exams. In fact, you can come back and sit your NEWT's too!"

"I don't need them to help run a joke shop."

"So you're okay being a dropout and getting a hand-me-down job to boot?!" I snapped, the exhaustion and anger getting to me.

He paled at that. Everyone looked at me in shock. "Sorry. Haven't slept well."

Molly muttered something to Ron in the corner of my eye as George nodded his agreement with me. "If you were a bloke, I'd say you are in need of a bit of trim."

_Did he just suggest that I get laid?_ Molly either missed it completely or is having selective memory.

"Tea, 'Mione?" Ron offered, which I took gratefully. It wasn't as fragrant as my wife's, and I was certain that Ron couldn't make tea to save his life. I only pretended to sip the wine, remembering Mad-Eye's 'Constant Vigilance!'

"Thanks, Ron."

"So, Shacklebolt said he could get your marriage annulled." _Did Ronald even know the word 'annulled' before his mother fed him this line?_

"I know, but I'm still under the Compulsion, so there's no real reason to go through with that if I'm still magically bound to her."

"You're a brilliant girl; I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ron said brightly. It bothered me to hear him call me a girl, but we've been friends for ages and decided to let it go.

* * *

Fleur watched Firenze whittle arrows with a shaky hand, and she yet again wanted to offer to use magic to make the process easier. _He was going to cut himself at this rate._

But she knew he was proud and would not accept help from a witch. It was difficult enough to let her clean and bandage his wounds after the first day, yet he relented as they agreed to help mend each other. _Fucking racists, _she thought angrily, _those damn Healers deciding that I'm not human enough to bother healing._

Severus limped into the transfigured classroom, bottles clacking from leather straps he had in his hand. "Here you go, Misses..." he made a low noise of apology. "Your potions, Fleur."

Sharp, avian eyes met stoic onyx. He was only trying to be polite, but Fleur was still coping with the loss of her husband. Though the Weasleys were known for being open-minded to muggle-borns, Fleur received nothing but hostility from Molly before the wedding and it got worse after his death. _Molly is just angry and blaming me for his death; she's mourning. I shouldn't take it so personally._

However, it did become personal. Overnight, she went from Heroine (or maybe the notorious sidekick to The Boy Who Destroyed Gringott's) to an anathema to the Wizarding World. She was stripped of her status as a witch by the Ministry and therefore had no rights, either. She saw the irony there, since the anti-muggle laws that defined who was a recognized Wizard or Witch were made by Voldemort, so the subsequent repeal of anti-muggleborn legislation left legal discrimination in place against half-breeds like her.

She didn't realize how many 'rights' existed until she didn't have them. The right to not be turned away from the hospital, the right to simply be in public without harassment by the law, and the right to not be refused service in any establishment just because she looks different. _Nevermind actually find a job..._

"This will have to do for the foreseeable future; you might be able to get Draco or Misses Granger to brew for you if it becomes dire." Severus said. His voice was still gravelly, as if shards of broken glass were a part of his windpipe now. It was disturbing but no longer distracting. Fleur couldn't tell if he was getting better or she was just more acclimated to it.

"Wait, where are you going, Severus?" Fleur asked, fearing his reply.

"I have a job to do." An arrow crossed before him and hit the door before him. "I see Firenze disagrees."

"You are in no shape to duel able Death Eaters; this fool's errand would be nothing more than a prolonged suicide mission for you. Stay. Heal. And train." Firenze replied, "Mars is still as bright as ever."

Fleur stepped towards him, stretching her arms as well as her wings. There was a twinge on her injured side still, but she was pretty certain she could fly on it if it was needed. "I'll go hunt them with you, but after the Ball. That gives you a few days to get your leg in full order."

"I do not wish to be applauded by sycophants." Severus bit, "nor do I deserve an Order of Merlin for killing Albus."

"I'll go on your arm. That should frighten away anyone foolish enough to want to shake your hand." Fleur replied, entreating his less than gregarious nature.

"I will keep that under consideration." His voice was that of someone trying to end the conversation. _Not if I can help it._

"Draco and the Grangers will have to be there. It's all over the Prophet. I'm surprised Rita hasn't eviscerated the girl in print yet."

Severus frowned at that. It was common knowledge to those who could read between the lines that they hated each other.

"You know Bellatrix would want to do something... big."

His frown became a scowl. "I shall meet you there. On time."

"Of course. You have suitable robes?" _  
_

Severus rubbed his face with his left hand, holding back a snarl. He realized he had been played, and expertly. His eyes met hers directly, and they were not amused.

"She put you up to this." _She who? Narcissa? She hasn't seen Hermione in days and needs to ensure she has quality robes and a salon appointment..._

"Of course not! I just..." His eyes just stared through her. _She warned you he can sense lies, and he's looking right into you!_ She blinked a few times, and looked away.

"Fleur. We'll go shopping in Paris' Wizarding District tomorrow. The four of us." _Wait, the four of us?_

"What do you mean?"

"The Grangers have been avoiding each other for days now, I can tell. I won't let this game of cats paws continue. You figure out how to get Hermione to go; I'd suggest you taunt her inability to dress herself and make her defiantly go with you just to prove you wrong. I'll use a different technique on Narcissa."

Fleur looked at the Potions Master and smirked. "I think I would have enjoyed Slytherin House."

"Your education would have been multidisciplinary in ways you could not even begin to fathom."


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: I kind of want to apologize for how slow the story is right now; I feel like the damn Ministry Ball should be here already and having our dysfunctional married couple awkwardly face each other in public, in front of the many cameras and reporters that will be in attendance. (Trust me, we'll get there.)

EDIT: I hit 4K words in this post! I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm kind of loving it! And the scenes below! Just... eek! Reviews are almost always replied to within a day, because I love the interaction and a lot of you have totally figured out my characters! (Thank you)

A/N #2: Decided to ramp up the updates on my other story, Dark Devotion, to 10 'chapters' a week. Other than reformatting and checking for first-vs-third person and typos, that should be fine for updates all the way through Christmas. Just so you know, I co-wrote that with someone else so I'm asking for reviews on her behalf as well, which she'll greatly appreciate and possibly respond to (even if I have to play courier, she's on restricted internet for now) so she can get her head back in the game.

DISCLAIMER: The muggle-technology of using a paintball gun with sleep potions is gratuitously taken from Kim Harrison's 'Hollows' series. (Book one is Dead Witch Walking.) I make no money in her series, either. (But she does also allow fanfics and I've met her; she's a brilliant author) Her series is coming to an end, though, and I definitely recommend it to people looking for a post-school magic-modern world story, full of preternatural creatures.

* * *

Molly wasn't at dinner, and I really didn't give a damn. Only George seemed to have my side, but even he wouldn't have stood up to his mum like I had.

The Great Hall was finally cleared of patients, only the more serious injuries having been transferred to St. Mungo's. The tables were no longer segregated by house; though the Slytherins were still being isolated by the rest. Even after the Sorting Hat told us to come together, we still kept the Slytherin House at an arm's distance.

That was, until Harry and Neville showed up and joined Ginny among the seated Slytherins. _Was there a rivalry between Harry and Draco for Ginny?_ Harry waved me over, and didn't seem jealous or angry around him.

As I made my way over to sit, I realized exactly how quiet it had become. _The Dark Lord was defeated not by the Chosen One, but by a scared young Death Eater, his mother, and Harry Potter's best friend._ They all wondered if we were good, and the war was truly well over, or if we were evil and were going to be worse than Riddle had been.

"Hey Hermione. So Auror training is a blast!" Harry said, pulling me into a hug and casting the Muffliato, "we need to show a united front, so we can rebuild the Ministry without suspicion."

I looked over at Draco, who winked at me as Neville and Ginny made their hellos. "Draco's idea?" I replied quickly, pulling away.

"Came to see Ginny, actually, then go home to Andi and Teddy." The look in his eye told me it was her idea. I would have to ask her about this later.

"So what have you two been up to?" I asked, glad to see him looking this happy.

"Mostly paperwork, registering my wand, and learning proper procedures. They really frown on the whole 'make-it-up-as-you-go-along approach." He cracked a grin at that.

"Probably for the best." I replied, chuckling. I looked at how Harry was looking at Ginny, and my heart ached at the sheer level of love and devotion that was there. _I someday hope to have that for myself._

"Ginny, would you care to accompany me to the Ministry Awards Ball this weekend?" It was obvious what she was going to say, from the grin on her face.

As they made plans, I wondered if I would have to go. A look from Harry, along with a letter from Draco's owl, told me I would. Looking up from his letter, Draco put on his classic Malfoy sneer as he looked me over.

"Fleur will be taking you to Paris tomorrow to hopefully find... something... that will be suitable. Best if you see about fixing," he gestured to all of me, "all of that." His face was trying to show bored disgust, but his eyes weren't selling it. I gave him a 'I see through your scheme' look.

Harry, of course, fell for it. "Hermione can find a dress well enough on her own!" As he saw me, he realized something was off. He was alone in his impotent rage.

"Harry, she needs an evening gown and could use a Makeover. You and I are going for new formal dress robes, too. And a haircut." Draco replied.

"You planned this." Harry stated, figuring it out. "What's in France for you?"

"Well, seeing as I am on Probation by the Ministry, I can't really leave the country without an Auror escort. You see, I believe Hermione here when she says there will be another goblin rebellion, and am relocating my financial assets from Malfoy Industries to a bank outside of goblin control. Probably best if you do that as well."

I was impressed by this, and it made me consider the small fortune that I had inherited. "What's the status with, um, my company?"

"I asked our Solicitor about Wizarding Business Law. It's better to construct it as a bankruptcy and buyout rather than a re-branding attempt, so Mother suggested you buy it out with Granger Enterprises. That way you can break old business contracts easily." _Granger Enterprises exists? Knowing this family, they probably already set it up._

Ginny was impressed by this. "What all does Malfoy Industries do?"

"Oh a little here and there; we owned the patents to some potions, Spellotape, Magical cleaning supplies, own a significant minority in _Witch Weekly,_ but we were making hand over fist with Quidditch supplies, team management, and endorsements." Draco said nonchalantly.

"What about-" Ginny started.

"The Harpies are completely witch-owned and operated. You've earned your shot there on your own; apparently a scout for the team saw you play against Ravenclaw for the Cup." As Draco said that, Ginny beamed.

"So that's how the Slytherin team got new Nimbuses!" Harry exclaimed, making the mental connections. "Viktor used to endorse those brooms I recall, but then kind of disappeared for awhile." Draco nodded guiltily.

"Yeah, I never knew what happened there. Some falling out with my father, I bet. Another reason for the buyout; you won't have to repay nor honor any arrangements made by Lucius."

We all sat and talked about a little bit of everything, and I was glad for the reprieve into normalcy. _I'm going to have to move my money out of wizarding Britain. We have a family solicitor on retainer. I can do this._

After we ate, Harry asked me to join him for a private talk. I joined him as Draco kept the others entertained with a riveting story about his work with Puddlemere United. The muffliato went up as a formality at this point.

"Brilliant use of inverting the notice-me-not spell." Harry said, as I noticed how my eyes were being drawn to the Malfoy. _That's why nobody was approaching us, bloody brilliant. Stealth and guile are things that I'll need to learn from him._ We walked out of the Great Hall and ducked into an storeroom on the same floor.

"Anyways, I figured my way around the magical Non-Disclosure Agreement as an Auror. For some reason, Unspeakables came in and had me doing paperwork, specifically barring me from mentioning and informing others about Horcruxes."

"I always thought that the Unspeakables were researching something so secretive that they had to keep silent." _Or were they the spook squad? How many layers of bureaucracy exist here?_

"That's what they want most people to think. They are in charge of keeping the dangerous information out of the public eye, keeping _others_ from speaking up about it. But the point is that the Ministry is in shambles, and they're trying to clean it all up. Point is, a lot of them are scared, and kept a lot of secrets away from Voldemort when he tried running things. So as an act of good faith, I have to help prove that the Ministry I'm helping to reform with Kingsley is a stabilizing force. But that's why the Horcruxes haven't been brought up publicly, and same for the Deathly Hallows. _I don't trust unchecked power with Shacklebolt, but Harry? Him, I trust._

"But I already know about horcruxes... oh. Brilliant." _That's why he can talk to me. Well done, Harry. _"So how is the Ministry able to cover it up? I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

"Me either, but now you know. The Unspeakables don't seem to answer to the Minister of Magic, which was good during the war, but now it makes me wonder." _Could that explain the gaps in my memory?_

"Harry, do you think that they are wiping the memories of people in order to keep certain things secret?" Harry shook his head, doubtful.

"No, they don't like doing things that way, from what I gather. Memory gaps show up, and people get suspicious. They let us keep our knowledge about Horcruxes when Dumbledore told us... meaning that they might be willing to sway things certain ways, or try to keep some sort of balance. I can't figure out why they didn't stop Tom when he was getting the information from Slughorn, unless back then they never expected the rise of Lord Voldemort."

"So you don't see them as a threat?" I was vaguely scared by this, and couldn't figure out why.

"What I can gather, they opposed Voldemort once they realized his agenda and the best Tom could manage was to make his name taboo, not Unspeakable. They aren't coming after any of us, and they are suppressing the Deathly Hallows... they could have the wand and stone. Don't worry, I still have the cloak, though."

"Actually, um..." _I have it. I've not used it, well, I may have. But I don't know if I did, because if I did, I was only wiping my memory. I don't even know why I would erase my own memory, but I guess that was the point._

"What is it?" Harry asked, innocence on his face. The way he was looking at me was unlike how everyone else was starting to look at me, and I wanted to keep it this way. _The Boy Who Lived is not a man I can trust to do the hard decisions._ I shrugged it off, and took a dismissive tone.

"I feel like I'm missing time. Probably from all the stress and changes in my life. I'll be fine. You get back to Ginny and spend some quality time before you two part ways for a bit."

Harry nodded, and went back to Ginny. I was done for the day and didn't want to deal with any more staring.

I made my way up to the Gryffindor tower and went through my regular pattern of showering, getting ready for bed, and staring at the ceiling for hours as I wait to pass out.

_What are you going to say at the Ball to Narcissa? Send me an owl the next time you feel randy, and I'll come with the whips and chains? More like she would be the one coming..._

The thought of a bound Narcissa entered my mind, and I couldn't turn away from it. The mental image of her wearing the nightgown spurred on my desire for the woman, and my mind began filling in details, such as blindfolds, ball gags, and hearing my wife moan in pleasure as she asked me to use her favorite crop. _I bet her pale skin would welt magnificently…_

I bit my lower lip slightly and gasped at the thought of my lips dragging ever so lightly over her own, my fists clenching and twisting up the sheets as my legs rubbed against each other in need and I succumbed to the fantasy. I grew wet at the thought of it, my pulse racing and my sex throbbing in need for release. I closed the curtains to the bed and silenced the surrounding area, using nearly every charm for concealment I knew from my time on the run.

Nervous energy went through me as I thought about it. _Everyone is still downstairs eating dinner, so I should be safe.__ Oh Merlin, I'm really going to do this here and now._ I gulped, unclasping my trousers and the tips of my fingers going under my pants. I listened one last time to be sure I was alone.

_Damn, how is it that simply thinking of Narcissa can do this to me? This never happened with any other guy..._

When I was sure it was safe, my fingers deftly slid down and probed for moisture so I could bring myself to orgasm. I was more than adequately wet for myself as my index and middle finger traced my slick folds and circled my clit. _It has been too damn long,_ I thought as my feet held no purchase and slid on the bed sheets. I sucked and licked my two longest fingers before delving into myself.

I had a great imagination here, and knew the exact outfit I would wear to entice both myself and Narcissa. It would be leather, black, and shiny; snug and perfectly accentuating my curves. _She found me sexy, and the look of naked lust in her eyes was the sexiest thing I have ever seen._ My wife would, of course, be wearing nothing at all. _Except maybe a collar or some restraints to keep her hands tied away from me._ She would beg and whimper just to touch me, and I would make her earn it. I began to wonder how long it has been since I last touched myself, and when the dreams included Cissy, but quickly put it out of my mind as the nimble fingers found their goal inside me.

"...cissa..." my jaw quivered as I put the tip of my wand on my most sensitive bits and cast the vibration charm. A gasp shuddered out of me as I imagined her mouth and fingers pleasing me, on my command, because she wanted to.

Three fingers pumped in and curled, over and over, at a furious pace.

_She would please me because I told her to._

I began to feel the waves of pleasure crest upon me.

_I could reward her in kind while keeping her bound, gagged, and blindfolded. She would be thrashing as she tried pulling her cunt away from my lips, begging for me to stop... but I wouldn't..._

I came quickly and cathartically, savoring the moment of release.

_Because that woman is now mine._

As I basked in the afterglow, I cast cleaning charms to rid all evidence as well as cancelling the privacy spells. _Why I was fantasizing of bondage and beating my wife with implements?_ Fearing the answer, and why I thought I owned her, I cast _Obliviate_...

* * *

Harry was nervously waiting by the house point hourglasses when Ron went by, levitating a large stone boulder behind him.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you and Neville were at Auror training." Ron asked, dropping his load onto the floor.

"We were, but I've got plans today. Gotta get prepared for the Ball." He busied himself by straightening his robes, hoping to not look disheveled.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." Harry looked at his friend in confusion. "Ginny spending the night with you and all. You gonna start dating her again?"

A smile came to Harry's lips automatically at the thought of that.

"Yeah, I love her. Now that Voldemort is gone, she and I can... resume." Harry was hopeful as he said it, but it made Ron feel uneasy.

"I... yeah, I guess you can. You'll treat her right, or I'll come after you."

Harry chuckled. "I know. But today Draco's taking me to Paris with him."

Ron sputtered at that. "Blimey, Harry, that's what I meant to tell you. They have been joined at the hip lately; I haven't been able to get her alone long enough to ask if he's trying to date her. Hell, they were here at Hogwarts for a whole year while we were on the run!"

Harry quietly chuckled at that. "Pretty certain that he's not dating her. Draco had zero prestige during his seventh year here; he was as much of an outcast as she was. Remember he failed his mission and displeased Voldemort while he was in charge here."

"You pity him?"

"Voldemort wanted me dead, which didn't take too long for him to do. Draco was going to be punished, quite cruelly, for a very long time. Between quick and painless and slow grueling suffering, which would you pick?" Ron paled, nodding his understanding.

"Wow. Sorry Harry, I just thought you should know."

"Well thanks, but if I were worried I'd just ask her. And I'm telling you there is no way those two are involved."

Ron looked at his friend skeptically. "You seem way too certain about this. What aren't you telling me?"

"I trust my girl is all."

"Oh, well he did take the Dark Mark, so he's probably gay."

"Are you mental? Voldemort was all about blood purity, in fact, he was about to mandate Purebloods to marry and breed like cattle by passing some sort of Pureblood Restoration Act. The Aurors were going to be tasked with enforcement. Imagine if he - or you - were forced to marry Millicent Bulstrode and had to", he shuddered at the thought, "do it every week till she's pregnant and have one child every year!"

Ron blanched at that. "Well, um, there's nothing wrong with getting married and having kids. Normal, you know." Harry looked at his friend like he'd never seen him before.

"But he'd be taking away your right to love who you want!" _Ron has to understand that's a horrible thing!_

"Harry, my grandparents were an arranged marriage. At first, yeah, they kind of hated each other. Ginger temperament, I suppose. But they found things in common and got along great and had loads of kids and turned out to be really nice people." Harry noticed the correlation that only the good Wizarding families had a lot of children.

Harry thought back to something Ron had said. "Why did you think that Draco's Dark Mark means he could be gay?"

Ron shrugged at that. "Common knowledge mate. Grindelwald was, Voldemort never married, and there was a lot of speculation around Albus. You can even look at his family; Draco was an only child."

"Bellatrix was married, remember? And I was an only child, too." Harry retorted, hoping his friend could see reason. Draco approached behind Ronald, listening in on the conversation.

"She's also insane. And now that Hermione's 'married' to Narcissa, she's starting to look a bit unhinged." Ron's sarcastic use of that word was obvious, and it bothered Harry to hear that.

"That's our friend you're talking about!" Harry scolded.

"And my step-mum! She's loads better for my mother than Lucius ever was." Draco added, surprising the Weasley.

Ron shook his head, resignedly. "She'd be even better married to a bloke and having babies." He seemed unable to not mutter that last part under his breath.

Draco cut in."Ready to go, Auror? Cast your perimeter jinx on me and I can Apparate us there." Malfoy knew that he wouldn't be allowed more than 50 feet away from Harry, but some freedom is better than none.

Harry nodded, and jinxed his 'prisoner'. "Actually, I scored us a portkey."

Draco shook his head at that, smirking. "Bugger that, I can do it much smoother than any portkey. Ready?" Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist, something akin to a lover's embrace. He smirked at the young Auror and arched an eyebrow to signal he was doing this just to annoy Ron.

Harry gave a soft laugh and nodded as the Slytherin vanished them with a whispered pop.

* * *

Narcissa woke up, again, to the sallow face of Severus Snape.

"Did you drink yourself to sleep? Please don't make a habit of this, Cissy."

"No, I cried. Bastard. I went to talk to Harry last night and instead ran into my sister Andi."

"I had heard that he took her in." Narcissa noticed the clipped measure in his words.

"I also met Teddy, my grand-nephew."

"Ah, I see. Perhaps a bit of retail therapy will do you some good." _Was he trying to change the subject?_

"He was such an adorable and well-behaved baby. In fact, he was morphing his face just like Nymphadora."

"Could we reminisce on such trivial matters at a later time and allow me to take you to Paris today?" _Severus definitely was trying to change the subject at hand._

"What bee got into your bonnet?" Severus frowned at the question, but my silent stare forced him to answer.

"I'll tell you over beignets." Severus didn't usually get snappish and speak through clenched teeth, so it must have been bad.

"You're being oddly cryptic."

"I'll order a side of fatalism that you can wash down with a goblet of LEAVE OFF, Narcissa." _Really bad._

"Fine, we can go to Paris. I probably should get a new dress for the Ball." Narcissa replied, noting his explosive retort.

"Perhaps you should update your look; you could look years younger now that you're no longer married to Lucius." She bristled at that comment.

"Are you calling me old?" Her eyes met his momentarily, and Severus' face was schooled to be perfectly neutral.

"No, I'm just reminding you that your wife is nearly half your age." _That was absolutely bitchy of him. _Narcissa couldn't remember the last time her friend sounded like the girls who used to bully her back in school. _It's his coping mechanism, don't fall for the trap._

"Severus Tobias Snape, vindictiveness notwithstanding, I can tell you're trying to distract me from what's bothering you."

"I need new robes as well." _Severus, willing to go out and shop for new robes?_ Cissy knew that whatever it was, it was bad._ He'll bring it up when he feels ready._

"You have a date for the Ball? This about the mystery girl after Lily?" As Narcissa said that, Severus' face fell from the forced neutral to something darker.

"No, and said girl is deceased." _I knew the man had ghosts in his past, I never thought it was literal._

"Deceased? Oh, Severus... I didn't know. How did she -" Severus shrugged it off violently, rubbing his forearms as if cold. _Or was he scratching his fading Dark Mark?_

"It was Nymphadora. Then I slew Albus and she _married Lupin_. Even after all these years, a bloody Marauder still shreds apart any romance I have." Narcissa's heart broke when she realized he had fallen for her niece, the Auror.

"Severus, I... you had to keep your cover. I put you in that position with the Unbreakable Vow." Narcissa had tried her best to comfort him, because in all the time they had been friends, he was equally there for her when Lucius got too rough in attempting to 'correct' her sexual desires. She felt sorry for him, but they each did what they had to in the war to survive.

"I RESCUED HER FROM A BAND OF SNATCHERS! Had to first convince them I wanted to... _buy her..._ for prurient reasons." Narcissa flinched and cowered, an echo of her past with Lucius. Severus noticed it and slumped, ashamed of himself. _I am not a victim of the past, and this is my friend. He needs me._ She kept her voice calm and soothing.

"Did she know what you did for her? What all you did for the war?" _You're a good man, Severus. Don't ever forget that..._ She knew it would be fruitless to say it now to him.

"For about a week. But the knowledge was too dangerous, so after I nipped all of the loose ends-"

"You killed bad people willing to sell my niece into slavery. I think you were being kind to them. I would have done much worse."

"I wiped her memory of our time together, letting her think the worst of me."

"I'm sorry. You deserve happiness."

"I deserve solitude. I deserve the well-learned lesson that love simply isn't the panacea to the world's ills." _Merlin, no wonder he's morbid._

"Okay, we both need some retail therapy. We can stop by Silverthorn's Apothecary and get you a new set of cauldrons." Severus' dark eyes looked away in regret, yet was already calculating. _When did this man become so moody?_

"I'm persona non grata with him."

"You may have been, but now you're a war hero and vindicated spy." Severus thought about it and agreed.

"Very well. Let us go."


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: I've been hesitant to mark down a specific # of chapters that this story will be (because I'll more than likely overshoot it) but I'm trying to make a cutoff at ~3K words per chapter. That all being said, I think we're about 30-40% through the story line, yet I'm not sure I want to say this will be 100 chapters.

* * *

I woke up oddly refreshed from a full night's sleep, something that has been unusual lately. There wasn't any aftertaste of potions in my mouth, so I must have passed out from sheer exhaustion. _What am I doing today? Oh, shopping in Paris with Fleur today. Right._

But the bed was warm, comfortable, and here. I burrowed into the comforter, enjoying the sanctuary it has given me. Sleeping in was something I rarely enjoyed when I was at Hogwarts, and I was going to milk this for every minute I could.

"Non! I have an appointment with her, you silly boy!" I cringed at Fleur's voice, knowing who the 'silly boy' would be.

"You are going to have to go through me." Sure enough, it was Ron. I wasn't sure why he was sounding so hostile, though.

"You are foolish to court the wrath of a Veela, much less one whom saved your life!"

I sat upright, casting cleaning charms on myself quickly and got dressed in hopes to diffuse the situation. _Ronald was only going to make this worse, wasn't he?_

"What do you want with her?" His voice was getting louder, and I could only imagine how much he would be puffing his chest out at her.

"It is up to her to tell you. If she does not trust you, zat iz not my concern!" _Her accent is returning, this can't be good..._

"She IS my concern!" _damn Ronald and his... ugh!_

Stomping down the stairwell as fast as I safely could, I found myself in a standoff. A pointed wand on one side, fiery hands threatening a fireball on the other. The other Gryffindors stayed back, either unsure how to diffuse it or were too scared of the Veela. _Who started escalating this?_ Deep down, I knew who had, but didn't want to have to admit it.

"Put your wand down, Ronald, you're just makings things worse." I said, hoping he'd listen to reason.

"What are you doing with the Veela?" Ron sounded accusatory, almost jealous.

"I'm going shopping with her." He scoffed at that. I should have realized that it sounded a bit preposterous, but I was tired of being the better person. "We're going to Paris; I need something for the Ball."

"I don't believe that; apparently Harry is there with Draco." _What does that have to do with me?_

"Oh, I get it now. Ronald is being left behind and doesn't like it." Fleur sneered, and I was torn between defending Ron _(__not likely at this rate) _and agreeing with her, which wouldn't help things. So I tried for a neutral answer.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"You expect me to believe that you're going shopping, with Fleur, in Paris?"

"I expect you to act like a supportive friend. Failing that, I expect silence on your behalf." Ron realized he had seriously messed up.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"I'm still a girl - woman." I sighed, willing myself calmer. "The Ball will be the first time I will be seen publicly with Narcissa since the final battle. And I have been dreading facing her so I had better put my best foot forward."

"Blimey, you've not said a word to her? That's going to make asking for an annulment harder." The blase way he said that bothered me. _I won't make any hasty decisions, no matter who pressures me either way._

"I think that's _my_ decision to make, Ron."

"You can't possibly be considering keeping this sham marriage with her."

"Why not, Ronald?" Fleur backed off, avoiding the impending argument that was stewing.

"Do I have to say it? She's... Draco's mum, meaning she's old enough to be yours, too."

I stared him down, and he cowed. "Did you ever bring up the age issue to Tonks and Professor Lupin? No. So the problem is you don't like the idea of two women in love with each other." _Not that I'm in love with her, I'm just tired of his homophobia._

"It's not that at all, 'Mione. I just don't like the idea of you with her."

"Just say it, Ronald. What's your problem with my wife?!" I shouted at him, exasperated at having to beat around the proverbial bush with him.

"Because at the end of the day, she's still a Malfoy!"

"She's not a bad person!" His eyes narrowed, and I knew he thought I wouldn't like what he was about to say, and was taking a sick pleasure in it.

"Shows what you know. Mum told me she once took sexual advantage of a witch in school, and got her involved with You-Know-Who." _He's talking about Odette Parkinson, isn't he?_

"My wife didn't put a wand to Odette's head and make her take the mark, Ronald! Besides, Bellatrix was the only witch among the Death Eaters!" Ron's eyes bugged out in shock as he took it in.

"You... Knew. All this time, you already knew it?! How are you okay with her doing that to others?" He looked at me like I was the enemy, and it really said something about how deep the prejudice went.

"Doing what, exactly? Did your mother tell you that Narcissa and Odette were actually dating back in Hogwarts?"

Ron scoffed at that. "Dating is how we blokes figure out if we want to marry a woman; two witches can't _technically_ date each other. Besides, she was arranged to marry Lucius years before that." _Oh god, he really believes the tripe he's spouting._

"Still, they were _romantically involved_ with each other, and not in any kind of evil way. She just _likes_ _women_." I waited as I could imagine the gears slowly turning in his head.

"But... well, she was still a Death Eater's wife." Ronald was grasping at straws now.

"And she hated it and was glad to see him dead. So **why** do you not like Narcissa!?" I had him proverbially pinned the the wall, and my jaw was clenching at this confrontation. _Just say it. Whatever it is._

Ron's face reddened, which didn't look good among the ginger hair and freckles. He finally exploded.

"BECAUSE SHE HAS YOU!" I knew it. _He's fancied you all this time, and never said a damn word. You knew it, but he was too damn proud, or scared, or whatever to say it._

We exchanged guilty looks at each other. _Happy now, Granger?_ The damn was broken, and he was finally opening up to me.

"When you were getting tortured in Malfoy Manor... I lost it, Hermione. I knew I loved you. Have for a long time now. I should have realized it when you went with Krum to the Yule Ball. But then I met Lavender Brown and she was easy to talk to, didn't make me feel inferior... and I knew she fancied me, so one thing lead to another.

"I can chalk it all up to bad timing, but after Lav and I were done, you were smiling about it and I was pretty certain you were waiting for me to ask you out. But I had cold feet, because of the coming war and all. When Harry dumped Ginny, I was was livid at him... but I understood why he did. I swore I'd tell you that I loved you once the war was over and we both survived it." Ron took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Then we got caught and were at Malfoy Manor. I heard you screaming, and Bellatrix cackling, and I just realized I was going about this all wrong; I waited too long. Then Dobby came and rescued us, and we went up to rescue you, and everything was going okay for once, but we lost you again. I lost you again."

I licked my lips in thought. _Don't blow this, Granger._ "I was your friend then, and I'm your friend now. That hasn't changed. What has changed is that I have a family to protect and care for. They need me, and I swore I wouldn't abandon them to The Dark Lord, and I'm not about to just drop them now." _God, I do think of them as family now, don't I?__ When did this happen?_

Ron's eyes looked hurt and watery. "Why do you say that?"

"Say what? I am your friend. And Narcissa's my wife; I feel compelled to stand by her side and defend her and Draco so they don't get punished for Lucius' role in the war."

"Not that. You called You-Know-Who 'The Dark Lord', like the Death Eaters do." _Oh, that?_

"It's become a habit, I guess. Picked it up from them." _I really did just pick up the habit, too._ His eyes betrayed worry.

"You were only there for about a week. You've changed, Hermione." I clenched my jaw in an attempt to bite my tongue.

"Of COURSE I've changed, Ronald! I've killed people to save **YOUR** ass in Gringotts, and before all of this is over, I might have to leave a trail of broken and dead bodies behind me in order to prove that I should **NOT** be challenged!" _Holy crap! Did I say that?! __So much for biting your tongue..._

Gryffindor Common room went eerily silent. All eyes were on me, and I could almost hear the thoughts now. A cold shiver went up my spine, and I didn't like it. My fingers were touching the Elder Wand in my sleeve, and I wondered if I could make myself forget this. _Would I even know if I have wiped my own memory? _The sensation of Déjà vu made the cold shivers worse, and I silently willed away my memories of this morning. _Obliviate._

I blinked, as everyone stared at me in open shock and Ronald was crying. _What just happened?!_ I stepped forward towards him to ask, but he bolted at my movement and slammed the door behind him as he ran off. I looked to my right and Fleur was there as if in support of me. _Going to Paris, shopping. Okay._

"We should go, Hermione." Fleur said, standing by my side as if nothing had happened. I turned my head and nodded to her, as she lead me out of the tower. _Huh, I feel like I slept really well last night..._

* * *

Draco lead Harry through the back door of L'Enchanteur, and the Auror felt like he was back in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Draco, are we allowed to just Apparate into France? Don't they have customs and immigration to go through?" Harry asked, his eyes sharp on the French wizards who all seemed to be staring at him now.

"Not at all. A while back, there was this talk of a Unionized Europe, so it kept our various Ministries on friendly terms for easy travel and commerce. Going to the Americas, anywhere in Africa, and some parts of Asia can be right difficult. Australia's right out, of course." Draco said off-handedly.

"Why Australia?" Harry shot back, partly curious but also concerned for Hermione's parents.

"Before we had Azkaban, the Wizards and the Muggles shipped off their prisoners to the furthest, most remote island we could find. After a generation of that happening, they took offense to it and rebelled."

"How did that go?" Harry was regretting his inattentiveness in History of Magic, now that it would be important in his job as an Auror.

"Exactly how you'd expect when you deport all of your worst and most hardened criminals and leave them to rot on a giant island you think is uninhabitable. When the Hit Wizards came to break the rebellion, they were surprised to come up against trained, armed regiments. Wizards and Muggles working hand-in-hand had picked up a few new tricks, and had absolutely no Statute of Secrecy to hinder them. Even now, it's very tough for the magical community to have access there." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as Draco sat them down at the bar.

The bartender came to them and Draco began to order a drink.

"It's not even noon, Malfoy."

"So just a single Glenlivet on the rocks." The blonde deadpanned.

The bartender chuckled at the interaction. "I don't want to get your boyfriend mad. How about some iced tea?"

Draco sputtered at that as Harry guffawed at it.

"I'm not... um, Harry here isn't..." Draco muttered quickly, taking in his surroundings for the first time. He knew the symbol on the window, the triquetra knot, but the rainbow flag that was hanging? _No wonder my mother brought us through this way-station for Paris all the time..._

"Ah, you two are just here for the parade, then? Should pass by here in a few hours." The bartender said, and Harry decided to mess with Draco. Throwing an arm around the blonde, Harry snuggled in close and flashed him a flirty smirk.

"Oh come on, sweetie, you know how much I love a parade." Harry said, his lips almost touching the other man's cheek. He didn't miss Draco's instant blush.

"He's not my boyfriend. And I'll have the Glenlivet." Draco chirped back, pressing his lips thin in frustration.

"We're no longer in London; you can quit pretending we're just friends." Harry ordered a beer from the bartender. "Alright Draco, might I ask a question?" Draco was completely lost at why Harry was teasing him this way. _Is the bloody Boy who Lived Again actually trying to flirt with me, or is he just being cruel about this?_

Draco nodded, "As long as I can ask one as well." The bartender returned with the draft beer and Harry enjoyed a sip of the amber ale.

"Ron warned me that you and Ginny had seen a lot of each other lately, and he thinks you're trying to make a play for her." Harry said it with unusual neutrality. Draco's response was to bust out into raucous laughter. It shocked the people around them for a second, but they ignored the outburst soon after.

"Do you have any idea how thick that sounds?!" The blonde took a deep gasp of air, but was still shaking with his laughter. A tear rolled down his cheek. "You're asking me, in a gay bar no less, if I'm going after your bird."

Harry looked at him and started to join in on the laughter. "Okay, yeah. I knew to trust her. And I can get that you two became friends last year. I guess I'm saying that I trust you, too." _Harry Bloody Potter trusts me?_

"Well, she's absolutely beautiful mate, but no. I'm not interested in... well," Draco's eyes flicked to Harry's, then back to his drink, "Yeah. How come nobody has tried for me?" The abrupt subject change confused Harry for a moment.

"I guess because you look straight." Draco shook his head, dismissing the Auror's answer.

"That's not what I meant. I meant Proudfoot and his insane plan. If the magical community has been turned into secret, programmable assassins, how come I'm still alive?"

"Oh, that. You've been lucky, you haven't left Hogwarts?" Harry shrugged at this question, he had not expected it in the least.

"Slytherin Lesson for you: Begin by assuming the worst-case scenario is true. You'll live longer."

"So you're not on the list. Maybe Bedlam didn't see you as a threat."

"That's just it, who is? Has anyone _actually_ spoken to Proudfoot?"

"No, we just guess he's out hunting Death Eaters like Severus is."

"So, what you're telling me is that he doesn't have to report in, _and_ has carte blanche to use Unforgivables to turn the wizarding populace into hit-men? If I were evil, know what I'd do?"

Harry help up one finger as he took a long swig of his beer. _I'm not sure this boy can hold his beer.__ I ought to pump him for information right now..._

"Make a long monologue while stroking a snowy-white cat on your lap, using one of those muggle swivel-y chairs?"

Draco rolled his eyes as his jaw set. "Turn an Auror."

That got Harry's attention.

"Are you mental? Aurors can't be turned." Draco looked at Harry incredulously.

"Don't be so naive. I'd do almost anything if my loved ones were threatened. Look what my mother did for me and Hermione. Besides, I heard whispers of a program. Something called 'Unmarked'."

"What kind of program calls itself that?"

"The secret kind!" Draco scratched at his Dark Mark. _Buggering itch, go away._ "There could be bad guys hiding in plain sight, just like what Proudfoot is doing now."

Harry gulped. "They wouldn't even know that they are..."

"That's not my worst case scenario, either. They are waiting for the right moment, when something or someone triggers them, and their target seems the most vulnerable. Or alone." Harry shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

"That's just... No. The war's over." Draco finished his drink in one gulp.

"Not for them."


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, however the Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence is an actual group dedicated to ministry and outreach in the GLBT community. Their mission: To Promulgate Universal Joy and Expiate Stigmatic Guilt.

A/N #2 Present: Here are a few more of my musical associations for the characters here. (Yes, I've found a NIN song for EVERY main and supporting character here) Because I don't want to release any spoilers, I'll be timing the release of the songs with their characters as they develop.

Severus Snape: Hurt (Post-Lily) / I do not want this (Post-Tonks)  
Fleur Weasley: Something I can never have (Flyleaf's cover conveys Fleur really well in my opinion)  
Kingsley Shacklebolt: Everyday is Exactly the Same

Hermione: (Mid-story) Me, I'm not  
Narcissa: (Mid-story) Terrible lie

* * *

Fleur and I arrived by portkey to the Wizarding district in Paris, and as we exited the portkey room, I heard upbeat, peppy dance-club kind of music. I was fairly certain it was Madonna, so I was confused when I noticed the patrons here were all men. _Large, manly kind of men..._

"Do we have time for brunch?" I asked, seeing a bar area and hoping they served food. Fleur nodded, so we went to go sit at the bar... Next to Draco and Harry.

"Mon Dieu! How did they... Never mind."

"Welcome to Paris, Hermione!" Draco said jovially. He seemed oddly happy to be here, but I realized it was probably where he could completely be himself and escape from the stares and whispers he'd get back home. _He wouldn't have to hide his emotions as much here, would he?_

"What a coincidence, Draco." I replied, doing my best impersonation of Professor Snape. I unable to keep a small smile from my face as he toasted me with his empty glass. _Draco seems to have a gift for cheering people up._

"I needed money moved fast and some decent robes for a ball. My solicitor is here. As for you, I know the place for your makeover. Mother swears by it." _oh, Merlin... not her, not today..._

"Is she going to be here today, too?" I asked, knowing she could show up any second if she wanted to. _I'm not ready, I'm not ready..._ Draco shook his head.

"I haven't heard a thing." Harry decided to join into the conversation.

"Hey 'Mione, good to see you out and about. How's married life?"

"No idea, I've been avoiding her. But not on purpose... At first."

"That doesn't sound like the Hermione I know." He said, and I restrained the urge to stomp my foot petulantly.

"I know, but there aren't any books on this! I can't just pick it apart and research it; it's all about feelings, and compatibility, and I know magic is at work here, forcing two jigsaw puzzle pieces to fit. Do they actually fit, or is it just some glamour making it look like we do? I'd never have looked at her before, because she was married and... well, but now that I know her... I like her... but how much of it is actually 'me'?"

"And you worry that, without the magic, it doesn't work?" I nodded to Harry's question. He continued, "I mean, to follow the puzzle pieces analogy, there's got to be a larger portrait, right? What's the bigger picture for you two? When I invited Andi and Teddy to live with me, I never even second-guessed it. I knew they were family and I could help." Harry replied, a concerned look crossing his face. He looked towards the bartender who had served their food.

"Did that have... ugh-" Harry bolted from the bar towards the restroom. Draco was on his bar stool practicing his french with Fleur as he was magically yanked backwards off of his stool and he scrambled to stay within the distance jinx before he got thrown off of his feet again.

The bartender just laughed at what happened, possibly having known that it was going to happen. "English stomachs cannot handle a little bit of spicy food." He muttered under the laughs. Draco was now helping Harry up and guiding him over to the restroom. _How come those two are getting along__ so well, they don't even have a Compulsion..._

I turned to Fleur, wondering if they had done the same thing. "Did you and Bill do the Bonding?" Fleur shook her head sadly.

"No, but it used to be the norm for my parents' generation. I know what can happen with them, why?"

I bit my lip, unsure if I should say it. "I um... I don't have any other women to ask this about, but I'm pretty certain this isn't normal. When I was... well, I orgasmed at the same time she did."

Fleur's eyebrows raised in surprise, which made me feel judged and awkward. _I really need some more female friends._ "Perhaps it was just good timing between you two?"

I shook my head. "She wasn't doing anything to me." _She wasn't, was she? Why... Can't I remember? _"She was... um, unable to."

"What do you mean, unable? Was she, like, tied up or some..." I paled at that. _No, I wouldn't ever do that._ I felt a cold sweat beginning to seep through my skin, my hearing and vision tunneling, and I knew I was about to pass out if I didn't sit down... _I think I dreamed... no... did I dream that? Or __did I actually do that? Get off by torturing my wife?_ I shrugged off the idea, forcing myself to focus on what was before me. _Oh gods, what's happening to me? FOCUS! __Shake it off, Granger._

"Hey, Hermione?... Okay, you're back." I gulped and nodded briskly. I think I did do... those things... _Why can't I remember? Is there something Dark in me? Or am I..._ Fleur looked at me, worried. My mind was drifting as my body twitched and itched, and I felt distracted. Confused. Yeah. Focus. Right.

"Nevermind. I'm fine." I lied. _I have to be, I can't let myself hurt Cissy._

Fleur frowned slightly, but shrugged it off. "You need a gown, and I know exactly the man for the job..." Fleur turned to leave the pub, and I hurried to follow her. My fingers touched the handle of the Elder Wand in my sleeve as I willed myself forget this.

_it's better to forget. Obliv..._

"Fleur? Oh my god, it's you!" The voice was deep and as I looked towards the source, my mind had to take it all in piece by piece.

He was a nun. In drag. Whiteface. Rainbow Glitter. Large Cornette Wimple. _What in Merlin's name am I looking at?!_

"I'm sorry, I don't know... Michael?" Fleur said, her eyes widening in utter shock.

"Oui. But I now go by Sister Maria." He _(or do I use the pronoun she?)_ was large for a nun. The bartender recognized him and had an iced tea ready.

"Merci." He turned to face Fleur. "It's been years since..."

Fleur recomposed herself. "Yes, Tri-Wizard Tournament. I wound up marrying him."

"Oh, well, congratulations. I'm... a gay nun now." They shared a smile as he took a long sip. "In fact, I'm in the parade today." My mind was utterly blown by his... everything. _Do people take him seriously while he's dressed like that?_

"Excuse me, but what does a gay nun actually do? And why is there a parade today?"

"Oh, well, I do a type of ministry for those who have been rejected because of their lifestyles, as well as promote safer-sex practices, AIDS awareness, and anti-violence." _Oh. Like a real nun, I suppose._ "And sweetheart, you mean to say you're in a gay bar on Pride and didn't know?"

"I.. um, just got here from London." The nun looked between myself and Fleur and was thinking.

"So Fleur, where's your husband? I know you're monogamous, and sweetheart here is totally not your type." As soon as he had said that, I felt oddly out of place. _She is still mourning losing her husband, I'm sure._

"Died in the war." Fleur said bluntly. "I got too angry, and changed... permanently. Never realized how much of a freak show I'd be this way."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Fleur. You're still an elegant, brilliant, and beautiful woman; just remember you've not lost your humanity at all. That you've been able with bear his passing says a lot." Fleur smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. _Did Veelas usually not survive the death of their spouse?_

"Thank you. You always knew the right thing to say." He opened an arm to her, and she took it as a cue and crashed into a bear hug with him. _A guy in drag, dressed like a nun, is hugging Fleur._ He seemed to even know how to avoid her wings. My mind was catching up to everything as Draco and Harry came back to the bar, arm in arm.

"Besides, with all the others who will be dressed up in costumes and everything, you will blend in today!" Fleur chuckled softly at that.

I decided to try and introduce myself. "Hello, I'm-"

Fleur pulled away and wiped her tears. "Sorry, I should introduce you. This is Hermione Granger, my friend. Hermione, this is... Sister Maria, my ex-boyfriend from Beauxbatons." He nodded his greeting in a very feminine manner that had me confused. _Do I treat him like any other guy, or girl?_

"He is your ex? And you two are on good terms?" _I have no idea if I could be friends with someone whom I ended things with..._

"We were inseparable at one point. He began to realize he was gay, and I stayed with him to defend him from rumors. He graduated a year before me, but wished me well before I went to Hogwarts for the year. We lost touch with each other shortly after I returned. I think I see why."

"I thought this might take some explaining." He said, gesturing to his nun habit.

"Not really. You were always a good listener; loved helping other people, but..." Fleur started to ask.

"Why 'Maria'? The Sound of Music." Fleur smiled sadly as a moment passed between them.

"How do you solve a problem like Maria?" Fleur sang quietly, as if reminiscing.

"How do you catch a wave and pin it down?" He replied, singing another line in the song. "And if I'm right, you're coping by throwing yourself into work. Owl me if you need to talk to someone." Fleur nodded as Michael - Sister Maria - turned to look at me.

"Now, sweetheart, what's eating you? I just met you but can sense there's something... off."

_He's just making this up. He can't really tell._ His eyes narrowed as something crossed his features. I knew he wasn't using legilimency, but it felt like he was in my mind.

"Before you doubt me, I think the word I want to use is... 'missing'. Someone is missing here, or part of you is missing here, but you're not complete."

"I recently got a wife." I said reservedly.

"Oh, cong... You didn't use the word 'married.' How come?"

"Long story."

"Well, make it simple. Do you love her?" _Do I love her? I don't even know what love really is!_

"I... Don't think so. I mean, I don't know. She's beautiful, and I'm magically attracted to her, but she has a son my age. I just don't know where the magic ends and actual feelings begin."

"Honey, you don't marry someone if you don't know if you love them." _It's not like I had a choice._

"Oh, I... You went to Beauxbatons with Fleur? I won the wife in a duel when I killed her husband." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. Won a wife in a duel. Okay. Why were you two trying to kill each other?"

"He was one of Voldemort's Lieutenants and I was a prisoner there, trying to escape." He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, I can see how this is complicated. Does she love you?"

_Yes. Or at least she thinks she can._ "She seems quite okay with the arrangement..."

"Well, do you two at least have enough in common to figure out if there's a chance of a friendship? Or if there could be more than just that?"

_I thought of our time in the lift at the ministry, and her wishing to help change the Wizarding World for the better, and I was very certain we were on the same page when it came to reforming the laws to treat the Purebloods and Muggle-borns equally._

"Well, we do. But I've been noticing certain things about myself. My desires have been changing, and I am scared. I'm scared that I'll hurt her. As bad as her husband did."

As I looked at Sister Maria, it hit me that my worrying that I'd hurt her meant I was better than Lucius ever was to her. He seemed to think so too.

"Oh? Sweetie, I don't think you'd even want to hurt a fly. Unless you mean the fun, kinky type of sexy pain. Have you brought this up with her? See if she might be willing to try it with you? You never know, she might enjoy it."

I shook my head fearfully. _I couldn't do that! That's just... no..._

"Why not?" He asked it so flippantly as if there was absolutely no problem there.

"Well, it's... wrong." _It is wrong; you don't hit the one you love. Probably shouldn't even tie them up, either._

"People used to think two men loving each other was wrong and wanted to make it illegal."

"And they were wrong for that!" I blurted out in response.

"Why?" The nun asked, and before I could stop myself I found my answer.

"Well, whatever two consenting adults want to do with each other isn't 'wrong' just because someone else finds it repulsive." He and I stared at each other as my own words sank in. _Oh._

I looked over at Fleur, who was doing shots with Harry and Draco. _It's not even noon!_

"Hey, stepmum, you gotta try one of these." Draco said, giggling.

"Ugh, don't call me that.. son!" I replied as the bartender poured me a shot.

Harry's giggles turned into a laugh. "Pretty sure it's butterscotch schnaps cut with a giggling draught! Who knew drinking could be this fun!"

I looked over to Fleur, who was biting her bottom lip from her own drink. _Merlin, are they all getting drunk already?_

The bartender pushed the shot over to me. "The effects wear off in ten minutes, and there's barely any alcohol in it. But you all could use a shot of laughter, it's Pride today!"

I looked over at the nun, who was also taking one. "They are quite refreshing."

"What's it called?" I asked, seeing the peach color of the concoction.

Harry and Draco had an arm around each other as they answered in unison, "Frisky Nipple!" and they kept laughing like schoolgirls around each other.

_Well, here goes my Gryffindor boldness._ I took the shot, and my mouth filled with the flavor of butterscotch and... _giggles._ There was no other word to describe the flavor quite as astutely.

_I have a frisky nipple in my mouth, and I can't help but want to laugh as I swallow it!_

Bearing my chin down, I swallowed the drink, smiled at my friends, and planned out which stores to hit up in Paris. _It would be a good day after all._

* * *

Narcissa's eyes were closed as her hair was being washed and nails were being attended to, and she had a mimosa on the way. _It's been too long since I've been properly pampered,_ she thought to herself. _I ought to do this with Hermione sometime... see if she's up for this._

David Mallett knew of her unique hair issue and had stumbled onto an idea, causing him to suggest such a radical attempt to change her hair. The patch of black hair at the crown had always been an eyesore to him, but she was proud of her Black heritage. They had argued about it many times before years ago, but now she seemed amenable to this, and he was certain the new wife has something to do with it.

"So you're saying I can bypass the magical genetic recoding with a simple switching spell?" Narcissa questioned skeptically as he began to towel-dry her hair. He was a wizard, but preferred doing a lot of his work the muggle way because it could stand up to magic better. He was also brilliant at charming hair to do outrageous styles, but he preferred to stick to his muggle roots.

David had passed his NEWT's in transfiguration, potions, and charms, and was certain about this. "We aren't trying to hide or destroy the blonde hair this way. Nor are we covering up the blonde on any of the strands of blonde hair; we're simply re-arranging the hair itself. Besides, dark lowlights with this blonde hair is very in right now. This should make you look at least 10 years younger, and you can seduce your wife this way."

Narcissa frowned at the suggestion. "But we're married already."

"Narcissa, the look on your face says it's not a happy union. Probably should spice it up."

"The thing is, she didn't really get much choice in the matter."

Rolling his eyes, David started combing through and clipping the hair in parts, trying to isolate the black from the blonde. He remembered when she first came in talking about her impending wedding to the 'Arrogant Pureblood Arse'. He knew of her orientation and frowned as he did her hair for her Bonding Ceremony. "Well, did you ever woo her, or did her parents just sign the paperwork and expect you two to sort it all out?"

The Slytherin huffed in resignation. "It's complicated."

He _tsk'ed _loudly. "I'll take that as a no, and no wonder she's not interested. You've got to make her feel desired and not like... Well, like somebody waved their wand and was forced to be with you. She chose you for a reason."

"Well, that's just it. She never did choose." _This is new Cissy time. No longer a pureblood fanatic, spouting empty rhetoric that never made any damn sense. I am going to be honest to my friends, and prove my love to my wife._ "It wasn't a traditionally arranged marriage where she could have requested to opt out through any myriad of machinations."

"Hm. Hold on here, this might sting a bit... I'm going to try the spells and then seal it so it won't accidentally reverse with a 'finite'."

David began with switching spells to the scalp, rearranging the location of the black hair so that it layered the same way that he had seen pop stars to lately. "As for your marriage to her, that doesn't seem legal. I mean, here we are trying to fight for legal marriage equality, both in the muggle and wizarding worlds, and she gets magically bound to you without any choice? She's a person, not a possession."

"I definitely don't consider her property, if that's what you think." Narcissa had been coming to this guy for a long time, and he even knew about her ex Odette soon after they first met in Paris. She felt like she could tell him anything, and he had been her only gay friend for so long. Now she had the possibility to live out as a lesbian, she was scared.

"Cissy, does she love you?"

"I um... I'm not -"

Severus stalks back into the salon and sat down nearby, clutching a bag from Silverthorn's Apothecary. "I've never seen someone more stubborn stick around and prove her loyalty to this woman than Hermione has." Narcissa frowned at that. _For a girl who doesn't love me, she sure does seem to act like she does._

As David liked the end result and trimmed the edges to layer right, Narcissa saw the transformation of her hair and her jaw dropped. She felt like a new person, looked like a new person, and was willing to do whatever it took to win her wife's heart. "Alright, Severus, let's go find me a gown that makes my wife's heart stop."

She paid and tipped the man, finished her mimosa, and walked out with a new level of confidence she hadn't had for years.

Severus almost smiled until he realized that this would probably be an all-day affair. Instead, he nodded as he followed her into one of the more shallow layers of hell.


End file.
